What you don't know can hurt you
by asymmetric implosion
Summary: Sakura is tasked with protecting the Hokage. The problem is she can't tell Naruto he's in danger. Narusaku
1. Chapter 1

Another story about Naruto and Sakura after the war. I hope everyone enjoys. I don't make any promises that canon will be followed perfectly. This is based on event up to Chapter 552 in the Manga.

No promises on an update rate for this story. It will be sporadic at best.

* * *

><p>Sakura saw the front gates of the village. A happy sigh escaped her lips. This mission was finally over. She'd been sent to gather intelligence from a crime syndicate operating across the Shinobi nations. They weren't a threat to world peace at this point but they certainly enjoyed the lack of attention from the Five Great Nations because of the Fourth Great War. The leader of the syndicate supposedly was seeking a new herbalist. He had a fixation on herbs curing all his injuries and extending his life. The rumor turned out to be true. Sakura found an in by impressing one of his underlings with an energy drink. It took months to work her way to the boss's level. At each turn she had to keep her identity secret and keep herself safe from underlings that felt the women around them were sex toys. Her goal was to fade into the background of his organization and she was successful. She heard a number of key discussions during her time in the syndicate, but she was only around for some. She never got the entire story but it was enough to recommend surgical assaults on key parts of the syndicate business. The ninja may not be able to take them out completely but they could weaken them substantially or cause an internal war for power. Before her extraction, she was successful in dosing the boss with one part of a two part poison. The poison was persistent so the Kages had the option of finishing him with a simple smoke bomb laced with the second part of the poison which was harmless alone. Sakura preferred methods like this. It was specific, low risk and low collateral cost. The target could be taken out easily with no risk to those around him. The part of the poison the boss ingested could not be replicated by normal means so no one would accidentally have it in their body.<p>

After months away and her hair fire red and half way down her back instead of pink and shoulder length, the guards at the gate had to perform a full entry analysis after opening the main gate. She was tired and her temper was short. Traveling for two solid days wasn't helping. Dragging Naruto the gate to identify her would be ideal but he was too busy. The Hokage hardly had time to rush to the gate at her demand. Her thoughts wondered to her longtime teammate. Their friendship was strained after the war. Deep down, she knew saving the world meant killing Sasuke, but knowing something didn't automatically turn off her feelings. She never had closure with Sauske. Why did he thank her? Why didn't he kill her when he left the village? Her uncertain feelings about Sasuke allowed her to push Naruto away. He was hurting after the war as well. Sasuke was like his brother. The last Uchiha probably meant more to Naruto, but she was too blind to see it at the time. It took a year for her to come to terms with no closure. In the last four years, Sakura worked to rebuild her friendship with Naruto. It truly was a friendship now. The love in his eyes was different now. She saw real romantic love in his eyes before the war, but now it was something different. She knew he cared. He still showed it, but it wasn't the concern of one that wishes to be more intimate. Naruto and Lee used to be in a competition to get her to go on dates. Lee was the only one asking now. Naruto didn't even bat an eye when the Green Beast asked Sakura to the Spring Festival last year. She expected and slightly hoped he would say something. One some level, she missed the attention of two boys fighting over her. It was flattering in a childish way. Ino got her to admit it one night after too much Sake.

"Ino," muttered the former rosette.

Ino would view her return as a chance to go out and celebrate. That meant a night at a club with alcohol and men looking for a one night bed buddy. She wasn't going to get caught up in lust and risk the consequences. The last thing she wanted was to be tied to a man for the rest of her days because of a one night fling. Unfortunately, Ino would insist and she would have to go. It was far less painful to subject herself to the loud and annoying environment than listen to Ino complain and whine for weeks on end. Her other friends would be happy to see her. Her mother would probably squeeze her to death in a hug with her father smiling happily. The small joy of her mission was freedom from her mother's constant worrying about her future.

"You need to settle down," said her mother not long before she left on her mission.

The medic nin was happy with her life and she didn't need to 'fill the void' with a man. Her mother married young and had Sakura young. She was content being a housewife and mother. She was living her dream by the time she was twenty-one. Sakura had different goals. She wanted to be world class medic nin. Elite was the only title she would accept. It wasn't a matter of ego. She promised herself that she would protect her village and her precious people. She had to strive to be the best since her friend was notorious for returning from battle near dead. His chances of going into battle were far less since he was Hokage now, but it was still a concern. People would be seeking his life simply for the bounty on his head. Killing a Kage could set a bounty hunter or an assassin up for the rest of his or her days. Sakura refused to let her friend live less than a full life. He still had a dream to realize. A family was the last part of his dream. He deserved to have a loving family and many years to enjoy them.

The Hokage tower looked the same as Sakura approached it. Her thoughts distracted her for the walk to the tower. The extraction team was still walking with her. ANBU were not known for their conversation skills while on duty. She was left with silence or short replies at every turn. They walked into the tower. The usual foot traffic was nearly non-existent due to the late hour. Sakura walked with a purpose toward the Hokage's office. She hoped he was in or she'd have to spend the night in an observation quarters. That was the last thing she wanted. Her sorely missed bed was calling to her. The syndicate provided her with the minimal comforts and a very small allowance to spend. Even a chuunin's salary was superior. A number of syndicate employees muttered about the poor finical compensation for their services, but they seldom complained loudly. The boss was an impatient man with no sense of humor. Greed was also a trait he had. He paid the minimum for everything so he could hoard his wealth. What he couldn't buy fairly, he stole or extorted. If the Kage decided to kill him, it would be a relief to his servants and those he abused. She wasn't authorized to finish the job but she was tempted on more than one occasion. However, this matter had to be handled quietly. The ninja were not a worldwide police force. This was really a job for conventional soldiers and police but the boss managed to insulate himself from such people. The Lightning Daimyo asked for intervention by the ninja but it had to be discrete. Sakura was sent because of her skills as a medical ninja. She was a top notch herbalist which wasn't commonly known. Dying her hair and playing a more submissive character was all that was required. Her identifying trait was her pink hair.

Sakura reached the Hokage's door and knocked. After two times the ANBU squad leader told her it was observation for the night. She sighed. Those beds were terrible. The showers were cold. Meals were only served at specified times. It was far too late to get a meal tonight. She was starving. All that gave her hope was Naruto seeing her first thing in the morning. After her report, she was entitled to two weeks vacation. She could gorge herself and sleep late as she pleased. A day trip to the local hot spring was also in order. This A-rank mission paid really well.

The medic nin walked slowly toward the observation area. There was a chance she would run into Naruto along the walk and he would spare her but it was unlikely. She was entering the lower levels of the Hokage Tower. Two ANBU were waiting at the check-in desk. Observation was a waiting area for ninja that returned from extended missions in enemy territory. It was to ensure they were still loyal and to prevent vital information from leaking before the Hokage could hear it. Depending on the situation, she could be ordered into observation for months or more. She was confident Naruto wouldn't do that to her, but there was always a chance.

She would have to turn over her equipment before being assigned a room. The rooms were above a prison cell but they weren't anything special. She would be locked in for the night. The ANBU squad leader requested a check-in when the two ANBU looked at each other.

"Haruno Sakura," said one of the ANBU.

The squad leader nodded. One ANBU at the check-in desk nodded to the other. He vanished in a puff of smoke. Sakura waited silently as her check-in was stalled. After waiting nearly twenty minutes another ANBU appeared.

"Sir," said all the ANBU.

The man wore an owl mask.

"I need to speak with her alone," said the man in the owl mask.

The ANBU squad guided her to an observation room. After entering the room, Owl went about disconnecting various things hidden under lamps or located under the furniture.

"This is a private conversation," he said.

"What do you want Neji," said the rosette with more than hint of irritation.

The Hyuuga genius stood silently for a moment. He was tall. His brown hair was still down his back with a tie near the end. He maintained a lean build. Sakura considered it an attractive build, but his personality killed any hope of a relationship on her end. He was too serious and too clan oriented for her liking.

"I have a mission for you," said the masked ANBU.

"The Hokage assigns missions; not ANBU," replied the rosette.

Neji nodded.

"That is normally true. However, we received a credible threat against the Hokage. Forces are in place to counter the threat, but I would feel better if a medic nin was near him as much as reasonably possible."

Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't tell him," she accused.

Neji removed his mask. His caged bird seal was visible on his forehead. His face was stoic as ever.

"When the Godaime was about to retire she modified some laws in creative ways. She did it in a way that was difficult to trace if you didn't know the path."

He pulled a scroll and handed it to Sakura.

"Those are the numbers of the laws that were changed. Read through them if you wish. The modifications allow for ANBU with the support of the commanding Jonin to keep the Hokage in the dark when threats arise against him specifically."

"Naruto won't like this," said the rosette.

"You know how he reacts to threats. He isolates himself to protect others. That could be his downfall. Despite being the strongest ninja alive, he is vulnerable to poison and genjutsu. You are skilled in both areas. Should he be attacked, ANBU will be ready to defend him but a skilled medic could make the difference between life and death. You are already a part of his life so it will appear natural for you to be around him. It will allow the attackers to operate according to their plan. We will be able to watch and wait for a critical moment."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. She didn't like this at all. She didn't keep secrets from Naruto.

"How credible is the threat?" she asked.

Neji didn't change his expression. He took a step toward her.

"We have two confirmed reports that the syndicate you infiltrated sees the Kage as a potential threat to expanding their business. The last war increased their greed and they want to sow the seeds of chaos again. Naruto is the best target. He is viewed as the strongest. If they can take him out, it will give the other nations pause."

Sakura nodded. The boss's ambition seemed limitless.

"Very well. What else do I need to know?" she inquired.

"I will fill you in later. Right now, you need to brief the Hokage on your last mission so you can start your new mission immediately."

The rosette's short temper was at its limit.

"What do you expect me to do? Seduce him. Never leave his side afterwards," she growled.

Neji shook his head once.

"The biggest concern is the Spring Festival. He will be in the open for an extended period of time. While in his office and his apartment, the threat is minimal. When he walks through the village, it is a concern. He is most vulnerable in a dense crowd. If you are with him, we have another layer of defense. However, the attack could come at any time. I need you to be near him whenever possible."

Sakura rolled Neji's words around in her head. If Ino was filling her in it would seem more like a set up than a mission but Neji wasn't one to participate in Ino's games. He was an ANBU captain. His mission was to protect the village and the Hokage with his life. If he was letting her in on this situation, it was because he calculated it was necessary. Neji wasn't one to share information needlessly.

"Very well," she agreed.

Neji put his mask back on. He knocked on the door in a specific pattern. The door opened.

"I am escorting her to the Hokage for a debriefing. Her guards will come to maintain protocol."

The other ANBU didn't give any sign of a response. Neji led her to Narutro's private apartment. He knocked firmly four times. The door opened a moment later. Kiba poked his head out.

"What? The Hokage is very busy," said dog trainer.

"Haruno Sakura needs to be debriefed," said Neji.

Kiba groaned.

"You are a pain in the ass, Owl," he said. "I was finally winning some money."

The door swung open.

"Put some clothes on Naruto. Sakura is here to be debriefed."

Sakura glanced across the room. Naruto was sitting at a table with a sleeveless shirt on. She had to admit from the simple glance that his arms were very appealing. He had a lean build as well. His golden hair and blue eyes were inherited from his father. Sakura could admit she had a schoolgirl crush on the Fourth before she chased Sasuke. Naruto looked more like his father every day. His hair nearly reached his jaw these days. She moved her eyes after a moment. She wasn't going to stare at him. She turned her attention to his apartment. Despite being the top ninja in the village, Naruto lived a modest life. He had a reasonable number of things in his apartment but it wasn't over done. She'd probably say his apartment was Spartan if asked. The walls had few pictures and the furniture was functional. It was obvious he was a single male.

"You're back early," he said with a small smile.

Cards were covering the table. Shikamaru and Choji were sitting with Naruto. Kiba rejoined the table. He picked up his cards again.

"Hokage-sama," said the ANBU.

Naruto waved his hand and they left. Neji turned to leave when Sakura caught his eyes. She saw the message clear as day. The ANBU captain closed the door.

"Let's keep this simple," said the blonde.

Sakura turned her attention to her former teammate. She nodded.

"Success or failure," he said.

She knew what his expectations were of this mission. She could sum it up in a few words.

"Success with a bonus," she replied with a bit of pride in her voice.

"Bonus," said the blue eyed Kage with a bemused smile.

They liked to play games with each other from time to time. She figured a little friendly banter would help her new mission.

"I was able to infect him with one part of a persistent two part poison. The second part is compatible with air transport. He can be removed at any time for the next year."

Shikamaru smiled.

"Nice," he said.

Choji nodded in agreement.

"Well done," Naruto complimented.

"Thank you Hokage-sama," she said with a bow.

"Stop acting all formal. You know I don't like that," he complained.

She stood. An amused smile spread across her face.

"I had to tease you a little," she said.

He shook his head with a smile trying act annoyed.

"Go home and rest. You have the usual two weeks vacation," he said. "I want a full report after your vacation unless there is something pressing."

She nodded. He turned his attention back to his cards.

"How about breakfast in the morning," she said.

He looked up from the cards.

"You know how early I eat breakfast," he said.

She nodded.

"I want to hear about what's been going on before I get the village gossip," she said.

He groaned. Something interesting must have happened.

"Sure," he said half heartedly.

"I'll bring it by if you want," she said in a sing song voice.

"That's perfect," he said happily.

"Or you can stay the night here, relieve his massive sexual frustration and cook him breakfast in the morning," said Kiba with a smirk.

Sakura didn't see who did it, but Kiba's chair tipped suddenly leaving the loud mouth on his back. He rubbed his back as he got to his feet. An angry glare was passed around the table.

"I'll see you in the morning," Naruto said to the rosette.

She rolled her eyes. This was going to grow into an all out battle and she wasn't in the mood to break it up. She was only going to get a few hours in her bed so she had to make the most of it. She needed to be alert and ready to start her new mission. After breakfast she was going back to bed before looking into these laws. She was unaware that her master changed any laws. She might have to ask her directly.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry to those that read this chapter already. I actually posted the third chapter by accident. I hope the story makes more sense now. Thanks to those that reviewed

* * *

><p>Sakura woke to her alarm. She grumbled at the 5:30 AM it read. She only slept for four hours.<p>

"Stupid mission," she muttered after flopping back into bed.

It was more than a mission to get up. She did want to see Naruto. They didn't get to hang out like they used to because of his duties. She forced herself to sit. This was for her friend and her mission. She untangled her long hair from with a brush after entering the bathroom. The extra maintenance of her long hair drove her nuts. She learned to love the simple maintenance of her short hair. After a shower and dressing she wandered downstairs. She saw her mother the night before. She hugged her father when she entered the kitchen.

"Sit down," said her mother. "I'll make anything you want."

Sakura smiled at her mother.

"Thanks, but I have plans for breakfast," said the redhead.

The elder woman spun on her heel and glared at her daughter.

"We haven't spent any time together in months and you go running off at the first chance," she growled.

Sakura suddenly felt like prey in the gaze of a mighty predator.

"I asked Naruto to have breakfast with me. I didn't give him a proper briefing last night and I have some details from my mission that he needs to hear."

Brown eyes softened considerably.

"Very well, but you are eating dinner with your family. I will not hear any excuses. If you insist on dining in the company of the Hokage, you should invite him to join us. It would be nice to get to know him better since he is so important to you."

Sakura rolled her eyes. Despite hating Naruto as a child, her parents came around after the attack by Pain. When it was formally announced he was the Yondaime's son, it was hard for anyone to hate him. He was finally viewed as the hero his father wanted. He became the model of a Shinobi that endured for the protection of others.

"We are just friends," said the medic nin with a hint of irritation.

Sakura's mother sighed.

"Sakura-chan, I was serious when I said you need to settle down."

"Mom," groaned the green eyed kunoichi.

"I don't mean marry. It would be nice but I would feel better if you had a more serious relationship. Friendships are wonderful and I cherish my friends but love is something so much more."

The elder woman smiled at her husband. He looked up from his paper and smiled back. His green eyes sparkled.

"I'm happy Mom," said the rosette.

Her mother shook her head.

"I know you are. I know you like helping people and protecting the village, but I wish…I wish you would take some time for yourself. The Spring Festival is coming and…"

Sakura cut her off.

"I know you and Dad had your first date at the Spring Festival and it led to a lifetime of love and happiness."

Her mother smiled.

"I want you to be happy like I am. Is that such a terrible thing?"

Sakura smiled at her mother.

"It's not, but I have to be happy in my own way."

Her mother nodded and returned to the stove.

"Better get going. You shouldn't be late for a breakfast date with the Hokage."

The medic nin got out of her chair and shook her head. Her mother wasn't going to let it drop.

"Bye Dad," said the rosette.

"Bye, Sakura-chan," said her father.

Sakura was happy to be out of her parent's house. She looked at the sky. The sun was barely up. It was just after sunrise and her mother already lectured her about settling down. That was not the welcome home she really wanted. Her friends were starting to pair up but she had time. Just because her parents married young didn't mean she needed to marry young. She had enough interested young men that she could pick a date to suit her but she was happy without strings. A boyfriend meant a commitment she wasn't ready to make. Besides, she had her mission now. A boyfriend would only complicate her life and risk Naruto's life. She needed to focus on keeping him safe. Sakura stopped at a few shops along her walk to the Hokage Tower. She picked up a variety of simple breakfast foods. She entered the tower with the bags and made her way to the Hokage's apartment. The center of Konoha government was just coming to life for the day as she walked the halls. She followed a corridor to the Hokage's private apartment. It was poorly marked and appeared like many of the other hallways in the tower. It was a small measure of security. She never saw them but ANBU guarded this hall closely whenever Naruto was in his apartment. She'd heard rumors of an attempt on the Third shortly after he became Hokage. They said the squad of assassins was so filled with kunai, shuriken and needles that they could barely identify the bodies. It was only a rumor but this narrow hall left little room to fight. If the panels pulled back to allow one to throw from behind them, it was like a shooting gallery. Sakura was thankful she was a trusted Konoha Jonin. She reached the door and knocked. After a moment of waiting the door cracked open. She heard a muttered greeting. She entered to see Naruto walking toward the small table. It seemed to be missing a leg. Two of the chairs were in pieces in the corner.

"I see you guys settled things last night," she said sarcastically.

Naruto grunted and sat in a chair. He put his head down on the table. She huffed and he looked up.

"I hope you don't expect me to serve you," she said tossing the bag onto the table.

Naruto's head on the table kept it balanced. He groaned and walked to the kitchen. He returned a moment later with plates and some utensils. Sakura went into the kitchen to get napkins and place mats.

"You are still a slob. You know that," she said after sitting.

She was sure to balance the table by distributing the bags away from the corner with the missing leg. He grunted in return. She ate and tried to start a conversation, but he seemed to grunt in reply and play with his food. He poked a half dozen holes in a pork bun when Sakura finally had it.

"Spill," she said.

He looked up at her.

"Tell me what is going on," she stated firmly.

He shook his head.

"Naruto," she warned.

A sighed was his initial response.

"The Spring Festival is coming again and everyone is pressuring me to take a date," he explained.

"You always have a date. You've had some of the most eligible women in the Fire Country as your date."

He explained how boring it was with princess and noblewomen. They wanted to dance and talk. Public appearances and mingling with high ranking officials were their goals. It was a demonstration of their ability to help him rule Konoha. He wanted to play games and eat. He was still a big kid at heart. The elders pushing the idea wasn't helping matters. Naruto butted heads with the elders over numerous issues. They thought him too immature to be Hokage and stated it frequently. They had the courtesy to do it in private meetings. Naruto marched to his own drum but Konoha was rebuilt and at the heart of the Shinobi Alliance. Peace reigned in most of the world. It was largely due to him defeating Madara and Sasuke. The elders clung to the old ways. They wanted Konoha to grow more powerful with allies kept at arm's length. Naruto was open about the village and its policy. He shared training methods with other villages to raise up the next generation of shinobi.

Sakura didn't have any love for the elders. They were old fashioned and grouchy. They complained about everything even when the best result was achieved. Tsunade wanted them gone. Naruto shared the Godaime's sentiment but he could not remove them. As Naruto continued to grumble Sakura saw her opening. She could be close to Naruto and stick it to the elders. The elders wanted Naruto to marry for political gain as much as the continuation of his bloodline. She was descended from a common family. They would consider her unacceptable.

"Why don't we go together?" she asked casually.

He choked on a bit of rice. After coughing for a moment he stared at her.

"Think about it. We are friends so it wouldn't be weird. We like similar things so the festival would be fun. Plus, you get to stick it to the elders by taking a common kunoichi instead of a princess."

He opened his mouth several times to speak but no words came out.

"Unless I'm not pretty enough to be seen with the Rokudaime Hokage," she pouted.

A head shake focused his mind.

"I feel weird being asked by a girl," he said.

Sakura looked at him sternly.

"I am not a girl. I am a woman and a kunoichi."

She was playing irritated just to tease him. Naruto sighed.

"You know what I mean," he replied dryly.

She nodded with a smile.

"I do, but I like to make you sweat."

He rolled his eyes.

"Well, I accept," he said.

She nodded.

"Jiraiya told me that a beautiful woman should never be turned down," he added with a smirk.

She blushed slightly at the compliment. Despite their platonic relationship, she enjoyed his compliments. It was nice that he considered her beautiful.

"Is that a blush," he teased.

She smiled at him.

"Shouldn't a lady blush when the Hokage compliments her?" she replied.

He shook his head. They relaxed into a comfortable conversation until a knock on his door interrupted. His assistant was waiting. He let her in. Midori was a good assistant. Shizune picked her on Naruto's behalf. She was organized. She had a polite demeanor but she could be firm when needed. Sakura looked at her swelling abdomen. She was a causality of the on-going baby-boom in Konoha. Her pregnant glow matched nicely with her dark green hair.

"Two more weeks," said the Hokage.

Midori sighed.

"I'm starting to think you no longer wish me as your assistant, Hokage-sama" said the women.

Sakura knew what he was saying but as usual he was saying it badly.

"You are an excellent assistant. Nar…Hokage-sama is worried about you and your baby," said the rosette from the table.

The assistant didn't notice Sakura before.

"Forgive me, Hokage-sama. I didn't know you…ahhh…had company," she said with a bowed head.

After a brief explanation of their breakfast meeting, Midori seemed to relax. When Naruto inquired about her early arrival at his apartment, she informed him of an early meeting with the merchant council. The blonde groaned. It wasn't a secret that he hated meetings.

"Please dress correctly for the meeting, Hokage-sama," said Midori.

The blonde groaned and walked back to his room. The door closed. Midori stood somewhat nervously stealing glances at Sakura.

"Please take a seat," said the redhead.

Midori nodded and accepted the chair that Naruto vacated. After a moment of observation, Sakura knew something was wrong.

"Midori-san, are you feeling well?" asked the redhead.

The green haired kunoichi smiled but Sakura saw through it.

"What are the symptoms?" asked the medic nin.

"I'm feeling weak and dehydrated no matter how much I drink or eat," she explained.

Sakura grew a little concerned.

"I will walk you to the hospital. You need an exam. I think you need some iron supplements."

"But Hokage-sama has a number of meetings," she started.

Sakura stood up to take a more authoritative position.

"Your life and your baby's life are more important to the Hokage than a meeting."

Midori's head dropped.

"My family needs the money. My husband was injured on a mission. He is still recovering. My father is struggling to keep the family business running. My mother has been terribly ill. They moved in with us to cut costs. With the baby coming…I need to work as long as possible."

Sakura closed her eyes.

"I am taking you to the hospital. Once you are there, I will check on your mother if you give me the address."

"Haruno-san," she said.

"It won't cost anything. Consider it a freebie. Besides, you know that Naruto needs you. Being unable to perform your duties because of family problems does not help him or Konoha. By helping you, I am ensuring our Hokage has a focused assistant that can help him."

"I," started the green haired woman.

"This is not a debate," said the medic nin.

Her tone sounded like her master but the angry edge was dulled.

"Hai," said the kunoichi.

Sakura walked back to Naruto's room and knocked on the door.

"I need to take Midori for a check up. I suspect she will be on leave after this," she said through the door.

Naurto opened the door. He had his red and black haori in his hand.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Midori-san has a manageable medical issue. I am placing her on necessary medical leave and assigning her priority recovery status," said the green eyed kunoichi.

Naruto muttered something.

"Remind me what that means," he said.

Sakura sighed.

"It means that you will have to sign off and she will receive full pay of her current position. She will be deemed essential to maintain in the ninja corp."

The blonde looked to his assistant. Even his untrained eyes could see she wasn't well.

"Isn't that usually reserved for A-rank and S-rank ninja?"

Sakura poked him in the chest.

"Do you think you could survive a month without her?" hissed the medic nin in a low voice.

Naruto waved his hand defensively.

"No," he said.

Sakura took a step away from the door.

"Then you will sign the paperwork and you will defend it when the elders complain."

"But, what if I," he started.

"Last I checked, you **are** the Hokage. If you cannot make a decision without asking the elders you are nothing but a puppet. Naruto Uzumaki is no one's puppet."

With that Sakura turned and walked back to Midori. She helped her to her feet. With a firm but gentle grip, she guided Midori out of the Hokage's apartment and to the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the mix up on the last chapter. I posted this chapter by accident.

* * *

><p>Sakura looked up at the sky as she walked back to the Hokage tower. Her first day of vacation was a bust. She'd spent the entire day working. Midori was iron deficient which was easy enough to address but her case was severe enough that Sakura placed her on inactive duty. She'd filled out all the forms for Midori's critical return status and got the head of the Medical Corp to sign off. It needed Naruto's signature to be complete. She went to visit Midori's family. There was little she could do for Midori's husband. He had lung damage from a fire jutsu. Lung tissue was extremely delicate. It was best to let it heal naturally. Midori's mother was another story. She had a mild form of poisoning. Sakura gave her an antidote. She was required to file a report on the poison type, likely source, method of dispersion etc. It was likely an item that was sold at the family business. They sold exotic items from other lands. This was a poor approach to attacking a village. The poison left the merchant woman with a weakened immune system and a mild infection afflicted her intestines. Sakura had to return to the hospital to prescribe the necessary medications. She left the prescriptions with Midori to fill when she checked out.<p>

As the sun was falling in the sky, she was on her way to see Naruto to get the forms signed. She reached his office and knocked. After a moment the door opened. Shikaku Nara was at the door.

"Please come in, Haruno-san," he said in his deep droning voice.

Sakura entered and handed the forms to Naruto. He looked at them and signed them. He handed them back.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama," she said.

It was clear they were in a meeting. She turned to leave.

"If you have a moment, Haruno-san, I would like you to stay," said Shikaku.

Sakura nodded.

"I heard that the Hokage no longer has an assistant due to medical complications," he said.

Sakura confirmed his statement.

"I have been unsuccessful at finding a qualified replacement, but your recent return would seem fortuitous."

The rosette looked at the commanding Jonin.

"Sakura is on vacation, Shikaku," said Naruto firmly.

He nodded.

"I apologize for suggesting it, but she has the necessary clearances and qualifications to serve as a temporary assistant until I can find a proper replacement for Midori-san's extended leave. Her experience assisting the Godaime would be invaluable to you, Rokudaime-sama."

Naruto shook his head.

"She recently completed a difficult mission and I intend to allow her to rest."

"Would you consider hearing Haruno-san's opinion before making a final decision?"

Naruto looked at her. She wanted this vacation but this would help her new mission. Shikaku obviously knew about her mission and he was positioning her to be close to Naruto.

"I would be happy to help on an interim basis. My mission was stressful but easing back into village life would be agreeable."

Being the Hokage's assistant was anything but easy. She learned that working for her master, but she could assert more control over Naruto than Tsunade. The blonde Kage sighed in defeat.

"If you agree, I would not object to your help," he said.

It was clear today was more difficult than usual.

"Excellent," said Shikaku. "Your first duty will be to attend the staff meeting tomorrow morning at 9AM."

Sakura nodded. Naruto groaned. Shikaku had a small smile on his face.

"I know you find the meeting trying, Hokage-sama but they are necessary."

Naruto nodded like a scolded child.

"Dismissed," he said waving his hand

Shikaku bowed and turned. Sakura smiled at her friend before leaving. Sakura walked in silence next to Shikaku. He stopped near the exit to the tower.

"I am pleased that you agreed."

His eyes carried the rest of the message. Sakura nodded before they parted ways.

She felt exhausted when she reached her front door. Her vacation was ruined and she now had a position that no sane person envied. Sure, some might think it was an excellent position to learn about village politics and influence the Hokage. In reality it was like being a nanny. She had to keep the Hokage on task and on time. She had to deal with whining and the various vices the Hokage had that could never be public. All in all it was like a parenting a powerful child.

The faux redhead entered the kitchen to find her parents silently eating dinner. Her mother looked up with angry eyes. Sakura got the message.

"Prepare a plate and join us," said her mother.

Sakura went about dishing up her dinner. She joined her parents at the table. She tried to explain her day but her mother seemed uninterested. Sakura had to tell them about the festival.

"The Hokage," said her mother with interest.

"Yes. I asked him to be my escort."

Her mother looked to her father. He had an impressed look on his face.

"I'm glad you're taking my advice more seriously," said her mother.

Sakura's eyes went wide. This was about convenience, sticking it to the elders and protecting her friend. This wasn't about love. Her mother went off into her own monologue about Sakura's progression of moves and tests that Naruto would have to pass to be considered husband material. Interruptions were ignored and her mother continued on for some time. The wedding is when her father drew the line. He put an end to the fantasy.

"Sakura has met us half way and I suggest we do the same," he said politely but firmly.

Her mother nodded. Sakura went to her room to get ready for bed. She had a feeling that the next day was going to be long.

Sakura woke early. She completed her morning rituals and went downstairs to find her mother happily humming away at the stove. She decided not to ask believing the answer was her mother's pleasant dreams about blonde grandchildren with green eyes. Sakura helped with a few things before her father entered the kitchen. The Haruno family was enjoying breakfast when the Haruno matriarch started asking questions. It ranged from Naruto's favorite food to his feelings about certain village political issues. Sakura answered as best she could without answering.

"What does he think of you?" asked her mother with great interest.

Sakura wanted to slap her ample forehead. She decided on the truth.

"He thinks I'm beautiful," she answered.

This simple comment would keep her mother happy for some time or so she hoped. Her mother's look was a mix of a sappy look and an excited look.

"Good, you have him interested. Be sure to keep him interested but don't give him the goods too soon."

Sakura's father choked on his tea. He coughed for several minutes.

"What?" he managed to get out.

Sakura's mother looked at him.

"Don't act so old fashioned," said her mother dismissively.

Sakura saw her father's eyes on her. It seemed he never considered that his daughter might have a sexual interest in men. Sakura put her head down.

"Mom. Naruto is my friend. We are going to the festival as friends. He is a handsome man, but…"

Her mother crossed her arms. It took very little to sour her dreams.

"Fine. I'll die old without any grandchildren. My daughter will work herself to death."

The elder woman marched out of the kitchen in a huff. Sakura looked to her father.

"Your second cousin Amaya is pregnant," he explained.

Sakura nodded to confirm her understanding. Her mother didn't have siblings so she was close to her cousins growing up. Awful feelings filled the medic nin. She didn't want her mother angry or hurt but she had to understand she wasn't a civilian. Duty was her priority right now. She would have time for a husband and children later. At least she understood why her mother was sensitive. Family rivalry could be healthy but it sometimes did more harm than good.

The rosette finished her breakfast and left the house after a final trip to the restroom. She wore a long skirt with a more formal top. She had her headband in her hair to denote her status as a ninja. She could be accessing sensitive materials and having her headband made it easier. Sakura entered the Hokage Tower and went to her temporary desk. Reports and requests were stacked up on it already. Sakura knocked on Naruto's door. She didn't get an answer. It was only seven in the morning. He needed an hour to get ready so she'd give him until quarter to eight. Sakura found the Hokage's appointment book and started to go through it. Midori had a system of color coding and organizing that impressed and pleased Sakura. Notes were jotted in the border with special requests or potential problems. After twenty minutes, Sakura felt she had the big picture of the next couple weeks. It was routine so that helped. The yearly budget meetings and other intense meetings were not scheduled for over a month much to her relief.

As the time approached a quarter till eight, Sakura straightened her desk. She rose to wake Naruto when she heard footsteps. She looked to see him walking down the hall. He had a small smile on his face.

"Good morning," he said to her.

"Good morning, Hokage-sama," she said while bowing her head.

His face fell.

"Sakura-chan," he whined.

She rolled her eyes.

"I am here as your assistant, not your friend. A proper greeting is required," she lectured.

He pouted for a moment before straightening up.

"Very well, Haruno-san. What is on my schedule today?"

He walked into his office and she followed him. Hearing her family name was like nails on a chalkboard coming from him. They were too close for such formalities but it was necessary given her new positions.

Sakura recited his schedule and some of the notes in the margins. Naruto was just nodding to pretend to listen. After a few moments, Sakura had it.

"Are you even listening," she growled.

He sighed.

"Look, I'm a short term person. Usually, Midori will only tell me about the big picture stuff. I trust the details to her."

The medic nin sighed. This was going to be worse than Tsunade.

"Well, you have a staff meeting in a little over an hour. I suggest you review the summary reports from the department heads."

She pulled a small stack of folders from his desk and handed them to him. He smiled at her. As she walked out of his office he spoke.

"Can I ask you something?" he stated somewhat nervously.

She turned and looked at him. She raised an eyebrow which he seemed to interpret as permission.

"Are you going to keep you hair red or are you going back to your natural color?"

She was taken aback by his question.

"I haven't decided yet," she answered after a brief pause.

The length issue was decided but she had received a number of compliments on her red hair. She was still debating the color of her hair. He nodded and looked down at his reports. She smirked. If he was going to ask such questions he'd better be ready for the consequences.

"What do you think I should do?" she asked.

He froze. She could see the sweat starting to bead on his skin.

"I…well…"

She moved back in front of his desk. He looked up nervously.

"I…well…you look good with red hair, but I like the pink too."

She pouted.

"That isn't much of an answer," she said sweetly.

"Well…red…red makes you look dangerous in a good way. Pink hair is more…ahhh…friendly."

She looked at him with her usual disbelief. She took in a deep breath and let it out. She knew it wasn't an insult in his mind. Taking offense was worthless. If anger wasn't the best option, she'd have to tease him.

"Well, I will have to keep it red until the festival is over."

"Huh?"

"I want to look dangerous enough to be on the arm of the most dangerous Kage in the world."

Without another word, she turned and left his office. After closing the door she giggled. That would leave him confused for hours if not days. She learned the best way to poke fun at him was to flirt. Hitting him had a certain satisfaction, but flirting with him was so much easier. She'd say a few things that could be interpreted in a few ways. He'd stew for days afraid to ask for clarification.

Five minutes before the meeting, Sakura knocked on his office door and entered. He was facing out the window in his chair. The reports weren't on his desk.

"Hokage-sama," she said.

He spun in the chair. The reports were on his lap. One was open.

"That time already," he said with a distinct lack of enthusiasm.

She nodded. The walk to the meeting room was like a slow punishment. Naruto's lack of energy was radiating from him. She felt like it was bringing her down as well. He entered the room to find everyone was present. Shikaku was talking to his subordinate. Sakura recognized the heads of the Medical Corp, Decoding Corp, Intelligence Corp, Interrogation Corp, Village Security Corp and ANBU head captain; the ANBU head captain's mask anyway. The elders were sitting in their usual seats. Both had their usual neutral scowl expressions. Everyone came to attention when the Hokage entered the room. They greeted him and he responded. He took a seat at the head of the table.

"Midori-san is out on medical leave. Sakura-san will replace her," said the blonde.

Everyone nodded except Homaru.

"Is it wise to have a former teammate as your assistant?" he inquired.

Sakura saw Naruto's face darken immediately. He looked ready to snap something but Shikaku spoke first.

"It was my idea. Haruno-san has all the necessary clearances and she assisted the Godaimine in the past. It is a temporary fix until we can find a longer term replacement for Midori-san. I have several candidates in mind. The clearance process is underway. It should be resolved in the next couple weeks."

Homoru nodded with a long gaze at Sakura. She kept her eyes fixed forward. The old man wasn't going to rattle her.

"We should get started," said Shikaku.

Naruto nodded. The meeting was mostly routine until the Medical Corp report. The Medical Corp head spoke about Midori's new classification.

"That status is reserved for high ranking ninja," said Koharu with a glare toward Naruto.

"She is a valuable ninja with knowledge of the Hokage, his schedule and S-rank secret information," said Shikaku.

"Her condition is self inflicted," said Koharu. "On-duty injury is required."

The head of the Medical Corp did not agree. The other department heads remained silent. The elders continued to press their position until Naruto stood. He walked to the window with his arms behind his back.

"The decision is made," he said in as calm a voice as he could muster.

Irritation had leaked into his voice. Everyone seemed surprised that Naruto took such a firm stance. It seemed that Naruto had been ruling by committee.

"What's next?" he asked after a pause.

The meeting continued. Sakura noticed the elders stealing glances at each other throughout the meeting. As the meeting drew to a close, Koharu asked about the Spring festival.

"Security is running training exercises. The gate patrols are undergoing additional training as is the norm for this festival," said the head of the Village Security Corp.

"We don't have any credible threats at this time," said the head of the Intelligence Corp.

Sakura's eyes snapped to her. If she was lying, she was a master.

"We have no strange occurrences to report," said the ANBU head captain.

"Very well," said the Hokage. "If there is nothing else..."

Homaru cleared his throat. Naruto turned away from the window and looked at him.

"Who are you asking this year?" asked the elder. "Or will we be arranging another escort?"

Naruto remained stoic.

"I'm not asking anyone and no arrangements are required," he replied.

Koharu and Homaru shared a displeased look. Naruto seemed content leaving them in the dark. Sakura wasn't going to volunteer any information.

"This is not acceptable, Naruto," said Koharu.

Naruto shook his head once. He looked at the elder for a moment before a smile spread across his face. Sakura closed her eyes. He was going to blurt it out.

"I just realized something," he said.

People were looking at him with great concern. Naruto's ideas were seldom politically correct.

"Both of you were appointed by the Sandaime and you were his teammates," said the blonde.

Koharu and Homaru nodded.

"Yet, the first thing you do when my teammate is taking a temporary position as my assistant is question the decision."

The elders' faces darkened.

"Interesting," added the sage.

He looked around the room. Everyone was staring at the center of the table.

"Well, this meeting is over," he said with a smile.

The department heads rose and bowed before leaving. Shikaku nodded to the Hokage before leaving. Sakura stood and moved toward the door.

"You may think your speeches cute, boy, but we served this village before your parents were born," said Homaru.

"Boy," inquired the blonde as he shook his head.

"Yes," said Koharu firmly.

"Consider your days in your position numbered," said the jinchuuriki.

Both elders rose without another word and left. Sakura looked at Naruto. He had a serious look on his face. It was the look of a Hokage. She smiled internally. Naruto was always a goofball, but it seemed that he had a serious side.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to those that reviewed. Sorry for the screw up on the last update. Here is the next chapter.

* * *

><p>It was mid-afternoon on her first day and Sakura was happy to be out of the Hokage Tower. Naruto sent her to get some lunch. He was non-specific so she decided on a healthier meal than Ramen. Sakura felt his presence before she saw him. She smiled. Kakashi was a master of concealing himself. After a few steps, Sakura heard a familiar greeting. Kakashi landed next to her on the street. No one reacted. It was normal for ninja to be dropping from tall buildings.<p>

"How are you Kaka-sensei?" asked the redhead.

"Well," he answered tapping the purple book he was reading.

Sakura groaned.

"Another one came out," she said.

Kakashi nodded. Being an author was like being a ninja; the next generation surpassed the last one. The newest author of perverse books had surpassed Jiraiya. His series, commonly referred to as the Push and Pull series, was a best seller among perverts.

"This is the fifth book in the series," added Kakashi.

Sakura sighed. There were too many perverts in the world.

"I hear you have a new job."

Sakura nodded with a fake smile.

"I can see you are thrilled."

His amusement over the situation wasn't helping.

"I am qualified and Shikaku-san recommended me," she said matter-of-factly.

Kakashi nodded.

"He is a wise man. You are well qualified and capable of keeping Hokage-sama in line."

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"He doesn't care if you call him Naruto," she said.

Kakashi eye smiled.

"It's about respect. I was his sensei while you are his friend. It is different. I was above him and now he is above me. It would appear to confuse things if I called him by his name."

Sakura nodded knowing this protocol was correct. Teacher and student walked back to the Hokage Tower. Kakashi parted ways with her at the payment office. He mentioned some problem with a previous mission rank. Sakura walked to her desk and put down the food. She organized everything and knocked on the Hokage's door. He called for her to enter. Sakura walked in to find Naruto sitting at his desk with his feet up. Tsunade was sitting on a small couch in the corner. She leaned back with her left leg crossed over her right. Naruto changed the Hokage office around. He wanted a less formal environment.

"I miss the days of having someone bring me lunch," she said, "when I got it."

Naruto smiled.

"I'll trade you," he said.

Tsunade shook her head smiling.

"I warned you before you took the job. It wasn't normally exciting and when it was exciting it wasn't normal."

The younger blonde nodded. Tsunade got to her feet.

"Thanks for your advice," he said.

Tsunade smirked.

"Are those manners you're using?" she teased.

Naruto glared at her lightly.

"Hah, Hah. I express my gratitude and I get crap in return."

Tsunade smiled.

"This is only the beginning," she threatened. "Wait until Shizune's son gets older. We're going to have so much fun at your expense."

Naruto pulled his feet off the desk and he groaned.

"And don't forget that other matter we discussed," said the Godaime before walking to the door.

"Good luck, Sakura. You're going to need it."

The rosette smiled.

"Thank you Shishou."

Naruto whined out her name but Sakura continued to smile. Tsunade left rather amused. The faux redhead put his lunch on the desk. She turned to leave.

"Aren't you going to stay?" he asked clearly disappointed.

"You really need to have a working lunch after this morning's meeting," she chided.

"Come on. We can relax and catch up more," he pleaded.

Sakura agreed. She retrieved her lunch and sat down on the couch.

The afternoon was calm compared to the morning. Naruto assigned missions which was low stress for her. She could work on his schedule and organized folders for him. As the sun set, she was free of her duties. She left the Hokage Tower. Naruto was still in his office working. It seemed his job was never done. She would offer to stay but she needed to talk to her Mom. Now that she knew the back story she could be more sensitive to her mother's position. Sakura entered her family home quietly. It was close to dinner so she walked to the kitchen. Her mother and Ino were sitting at the kitchen table. It looked like her mother had finished crying.

"Mom," said Sakura.

Her mother sniffed and got up from the table. Sakura looked to Ino. The blonde shook her head.

"I'm sorry about this morning," said the medic nin. "I was tired."

"Your father told you about your cousin," said her mother as she started on dinner.

Ino got up from the table. Sakura looked at her.

"We can talk later," said the blonde kunoichi.

"Thank you, Ino-chan," said the elder woman.

Ino smiled.

"Not a problem," she replied before leaving.

Sakura went to help when her mother ordered her away.

"Can we talk about this?"

Her mother ignored her.

"I'm not ready to settle down. I'm too busy to date."

Silence was her answer.

"I'm not like you. I don't need a man to feel complete."

An angry huff came her mother. Sakura shook her head. She sat at the table in silence. Her father arrived home to find the pair in silence.

"I take it nothing is resolved," he inquired.

Sakura looked at her father.

"Nope."

"Ume," said her father.

"I don't want to talk, Sato."

Sakura's father walked up behind her. He put his arms around her shoulders. Sakura couldn't hear what he was whispering to her. At this point, all she wanted was her mother to speak to her. He kissed her cheek when he was done. He left the kitchen. Sakura got a wink as he left.

"That is what you are missing out on," said her mother. "That is what I want you to have."

The redhead was confused.

"Your father knows me. He knows how to rile me up and how to calm me down. After everything you've gone through I thought you would want someone like that."

Sakura closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I do want that, but it takes time to get that comfortable with someone. I can't commit the time right now."

Ume turned and looked at her daughter.

"You need to make the time," said her mother.

Sakura looked away. It was true. Her love life was a low priority. Tsunade warned her about focusing on her career too much.

"I'll try to make more of an effort," said the younger woman.

Her mother smiled.

"Thank you," was the reply. "The Hokage would be a good start."

Sakura tried to fake a smile and chuckle. Her mother returned to preparing the meal. She was well into making dinner when a knock came at the front door. Sakura got up but she heard her father walking toward the door. Sakura sat back down at the table. She watched as her mother cooked. Her cooking skills had improved but she was not comparable to her mother.

The rosette turned when she heard Naruto's voice. Her father was talking to him. Sakura was immediately concerned.

"She's in here," said her father.

Sakura stood when Naruto entered the kitchen. He was dressed in a blue Jonin uniform with the green vest. A red and black haori were over them.

"I'm sorry for coming by without warning," he said.

Sakura's mother turned and bowed.

"Hokage-sama," she said respectfully.

Naruto waved his hands.

"Please," he said.

Ume stood.

"I came to apologize," he said looking at Ume.

Sakura was confused.

"I forget how important family is and it seems that I've caused some problems for you Haruno-san," he started.

Sakura looked at Naruto closely. It looked like a slap was fading off his cheek. It was easy to tell the story. Ino went to talk to Naruto and inform him of the situation. When he was stubborn, she informed him of his idiocy using her palm.

"I was not very considerate of your family when I agreed to Sakura-chan being my assistant. I have a replacement in mind. She will start in a few days."

"Naruto," said the rosette quickly. "I don't mind."

He smiled at her.

"I know you don't, but you have other duties. It's not something I've had to worry about before."

Pain radiated from his eyes. She was going to slap Ino silly the next time they met.

"I understand Hokage-sama," said Ume. "I know Sakura is helping the village."

Sakura turned to her mother. She'd never lose face in front of the Hokage. Naruto nodded.

"Knowing something is easy. Accepting it in your heart is more difficult," he answered.

Ume nodded tersely.

"I'll let you get back to your family duty," said the Hokage.

He turned to leave the kitchen. Sakura took a step toward him but her mother spoke.

"Are you escorting Sakura-chan at the Spring Festival?"

Naruto stopped.

"She asked me to escort her. I happily agreed," he replied.

"Then please stay for dinner, Hokage-sama. I wish to know the man that is escorting my daughter at the festival."

Naruto's mouth opened and closed.

"That is very kind but I must return to my duties," he answered.

"I insist," said Ume firmly.

Naruto was silent for a moment before he agreed. Sakura felt a light sweat form over her skin. Naruto hadn't spent any time with her parents. They were friends but her parents lived in a different world. Sakura felt strangely nervous.

Despite her nerves, the meal went well. They talked about the festival a great deal. Stories from years past flowed from her parents. Some were rather embarrassing for Sakura.

"I'm sure you have fond memories of the festival," said her father to the blonde.

Naruto looked at him for a moment with a look Sakura knew all too well. She closed her eyes and mentally cursed.

"My first time to the festival was after I became Hokage," he answered mechanically.

The table fell silent. Sakura found her hand on his.

"I'm sorry," said her father knowing he was one of the people that contributed to Naruto's mistreatment.

"Nothing to apologize for. The past is over. I live for the future."

The Harunos nodded. The table remained silent for several minutes.

"Why is the festival so important to you?" Naruto asked.

Sakura looked from her father to her mother. Her mother told the story of her first date with her husband. Despite downplaying the story, Naruto's attention was rapt.

"Wow," he said at the end.

"I'm sure you have quite a following, Naruto-sama," said her father to distract the blonde.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"I have plenty of the wrong kind of women after me," he answered.

Sakura's father was confused.

"I'd rather the right woman chase me than hundreds of the wrong women," he clarified.

The redhead closed her eyes. She was one of those wrong women when it came to Sasuke. Her foolish childhood actions raced through her head.

"Thank you for the meal, but I must return to my duties," said the Hokage suddenly

"Of course," said Sakura's father.

The conversation had taken an awkward turn. Ending it was best. The family walked him to the door.

"Thank you again for the meal," he said.

"You're welcome, Hokage-sama," replied her mother.

"And I'm sorry again," he said but Ume shook her head.

"I missed my daughter and I was acting childish. She has important duties. I see that now. Please let her stay on if she wishes."

Sakura nodded when Naruto looked at her.

"I'm grateful."

He turned to leave. A squad of ANBU appeared around him a few steps outside the door.

"See you in the morning," said Sakura.

Naruto smiled. She watched him walk down the street until he was out of sight. Sakura closed the door and re-entered the house. She turned to see her parents looking at her.

"What?" she asked.

They looked at each other and smiled.

"Nothing," said her mother.

"Dad," said the redhead.

"We're happy that you're happy," he answered.

Sakura's focused her gaze on her parents.

"It's not like that," she said firmly.

Her parents turned and walked toward the kitchen.

"It's not," insisted the green eyed kunoichi.

Sakura spent the next hour trying to erase the smiles from her parents' faces. Nothing she said seemed to influence them. Logical and reasonable arguments were met with a smile. She was starting to dislike that smile.

"Stop it," she finally said.

Her parents looked at her slightly confused.

"We are friends. Nothing more. It can't be anything more," she said.

The merchant and his wife shared a look.

"Then what is going on?" asked her mother.

Sakura was stuck now. She couldn't tell them about the mission.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to those that reviewed. I'm going to try for 1 chapter a week until early November when I will hopefully have more time.

Charles_cdv: Thanks for continuing to read.

Bellum: I intend to see it through to the end. Some days it feel like it will take forever, but I want to finish the stories I start.

BanannahHair: Glad you like this story. this was the happy NaruSaku many people seem to love. Sealing the Deal was intended to be less traditional. I wanted to write something different with it. I knew some would like and others would dislike it. I intend to see it through to the end.

Well, Chapter 5 is ready. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Sakura walked to her temporary desk. Her face told anyone she met on the walk in to leave her alone. She was still in a foul mood. Naruto had to come to her house and apologized. It planted ideas in her mother's head. Now the elder woman would simply smile each time Sakura started to look away. Ino was taking advantage of the situation. Ino, like Sakura's mother, had been pressing her to explore a more romantic relationship. While her parents didn't specify a male, Ino had decided that Naruto was her best match. Ino talked him up at every turn. This apology was Ino's way of using an unpleasant situation to her advantage. The blonde read too many romance novels as a girl. Sakura was not some princess in need of rescuing. She was a capable warrior and a medic. A man wouldn't fulfill some void. Male companionship would supplement her happiness at best. She saw the troublesome antics they pulled. Naruto, in particular, was a mess. His living space was worse than most animals. He ate badly. Despite becoming Hokage, his manners needed work. He was a project that she didn't have time to work on as a friend let alone as his girlfriend.<p>

She organized the Hokage's schedule for the day occasionally releasing an angry huff when her mother's face came to mind. When a victim approached her desk, sharp green eyes looked up at the foolish soul that dared to approach her.

"Morning," said the blonde Kage.

Sakura grunted in reply. Unleashing an angry torrent of curses wouldn't help her mission. Besides, Naruto tried to do the right thing. It wasn't worthy of a reward but he didn't deserve punishment either. The road to hell was paved with good intentions. Naruto's intentions were good but it complicated her personal life.

"What's wrong?" he asked with concern in his voice.

Sakura glared at him.

"I knew it," he said in a frustrated tone.

He muttered something about Ino and making her pay.

"So Ino sent you," hissed the rosette.

Naruto nodded.

"She said I caused problems in your family. I wanted to apologize," he said sincerely.

Sakura nodded. His heart was in the right place but his actions made her life more difficult. If there was an upside, she could justify spending more time with Naruto and complete her mission without pressure from her family.

"My parents have the wrong idea about our relationship."

He looked at her confused.

"Our relationship?" he asked very tentatively.

Sakura nodded.

"My parents think we are more than friends," she said in a soft voice.

The center of Konoha government was coming to life. Overhearing a partial conversation wouldn't help her cause. Rumors weren't going to make her life easier. She gestured to his office. He nodded and they entered. She closed the door behind him.

"My parents are pressuring me to 'find a man'," said the rosette using finger quotes.

He seemed unaffected by her parent's desires. A part of her hoped he would react even a little. A hint of anger, hope or jealousy would be nice. She liked it when he complimented her. It felt good to be desirable. Naruto was a highly sought after man and if he found her worth his time, well…she wouldn't mind. She wasn't seeking a relationship but it was nice to be desired. Even a happily married woman liked an attractive man that wasn't her husband complimenting her.

"Sorry I complicated things," he apologized. "I'll keep my distance."

That wasn't what she wanted personally or professionally.

"That seems extreme. How about next time you see them tell them we are just friends?"

He agreed and she let it drop. At his request she went through his schedule for the day. It was another routine day. She left his office after relaying his schedule. She returned to her desk to work on other tasks. It was midmorning when she heard someone approaching her desk. She looked up to see Shikaku walking toward her. She greeted him when he stopped at her desk.

"I'm sorry, Shikaku-san," said the rosette. "The Hokage is being briefed about an A-rank mission."

He nodded.

"Actually, I was hoping you could help me with a troublesome task. I have a number of candidates selected to fill-in as the Hokage's assistant. I was hoping to get your input before narrowing the list. Could you come to my office to look at the files?"

Sakura agreed. She put a note on her desk with her location and approximate return time. When they arrived in Shikaku's office, he closed the door. Sakura knew this was about her mission.

"How is your mission coming along?" he asked.

"Well enough. I will be with the Hokage during the Spring Festival," she said.

The elder Nara nodded.

"That is good. What about other times?"

"I'm with him almost all day."

The shadow user sighed.

"Naruto-sama is known for walking around the village from time to time. ANBU are always nearby, but it would be best if you were with him. We can't take any chances."

The threat must be serious.

"Can you give me more information about the threat?"

Shikaku looked at her for a moment. He seemed to be deciding his next move. After a moment, he reached into his desk and pulled out a folder. With the flick of his wrist the folder slid across his desk and stopped in front of her.

Sakura opened it and looked at the intel. It was non-specific at best. It seemed more like speculation than an intelligence report until she neared the bottom.

"Blue Death," said the rosette after reading the words.

She looked up. Shikaku nodded.

"Now you understand why we are taking this so seriously," he stated.

Blue Death was a poison derived from rare herbs and minerals. Even in small doses, it altered the red blood cells' ability to take in oxygen. The result was a blue tint to the skin as the patient suffocated while hyperventilating. It was a horrific way to die. Manufacturing Blue Death was very dangerous. It had to be made and used within hours for maximum effect. Only a few very skilled herbalists or apothecaries would even attempt to make the poison in their own labs let alone a foreign place.

Sakura had saved a client infected with Blue Death but it was weakened due to excessive storage and the dose was small.

"Shikaku-san. I was lucky the last time I encountered it," said the rosette.

"That may be so, but you are the only person alive to have cured a patient of the Blue Death," he said.

Sakura took in a deep breath. It was an extraction more than a cure. She was able to localize the poison and extract it before it spread. The patient lost a great deal of blood but by comparison to a certain death it was the best option.

"This is very serious," she said with more concern for her friend than her mission.

"We are taking it seriously. Hokage-sama cannot know because he will go looking for trouble."

The rosette nodded in agreement. Naruto frequently put himself in danger to protect others. His desire to protect would push others away and leave him vulnerable.

"Stay close to him and keep him safe. I hope your medical expertise is not required."

She closed the folder and handed it back to the commanding Jonin. He placed it in his desk. They spent a while looking at potential replacements for Midori once her mission was over. Sakura returned to her desk to find a disorganized pile of folders. She sighed. It was nearing lunch time so she decided to see what her boss wanted. She knocked on his door. He called her in. She opened the door to see her mother in his office. He looked completely overwhelmed. Food covered his desk and the small table near the couch.

"Great timing, Sakura-chan," said her mother.

Sakura nodded slowly fearing the worst.

"Well, I'll get going. Be sure to store the extras for dinner or lunch tomorrow, Hokage-sama."

Ume left without another world. When the door closed Sakura looked at her friend.

"I don't think she believes we are only friends," he said in a strange voice while surveying the food.

The medic nin slapped her forehead.

"I guess lunch is taken care of," he said with a small laugh.

She took a deep breath and let it out.

"I'm sorry about this," she said gesturing to all the food.

"The food I don't mind. The questions were really disturbing."

Sakura gave him her full attention.

"What questions?" she asked.

"She wanted to know everything about me. Everything," he said with a slight shiver.

The medic nin closed her eyes and palmed her face. Her anger was building. Her Mom really crossed the line. If she were pursuing Naruto it would be on her terms. Not that the food approach wasn't a good one. Naruto was a sucker for a good meal. Sakura didn't consider it because she wasn't the best cook. She shook her head. Chasing Naruto was not her goal; keeping him alive was her goal.

"I'll make things clear to her," said the rosette.

Naruto thanked her before inspecting the dishes. Not wanting to waste the food, the pair dug in.

"Where'd you run off to?" he asked as he finished a second helping.

"Shikaku-san wanted to speak with me about my replacement," she answered.

The sage stood and walked to the window.

"Oh," he said sounding a little disappointed.

She didn't like seeing him sad.

"I can't stay your assistant until Midori returns. My talents are better used at the hospital or on missions," she stated. "It's better for the village."

He nodded while continuing to look out the window. Usually, he was more rational than this. He seemed to be thinking like a genin again.

"What?" she asked after a long silence.

"I want you to be my assistant," he said. "I trust you."

"Don't you trust Midori?" asked the rosette.

He turned to face her.

"It's different. She is reliable, punctual and good with my schedule. She does a great deal for the village behind the scenes and asks very little in return. She knows what I like and what I don't like. She knows who to push off and who I want to speak with immediately."

"Then what's wrong?" asked the faux redhead.

The blonde chuckled.

"It's nothing," he answered moving to his desk.

"Tell me," she insisted a little playfully.

He smiled at her.

"Really. It's nothing," he replied.

Sakura stood and walked in front of his desk.

"Tell me," she commanded.

After a deep breath, the Hokage spoke.

"She's not you."

Sakura tried not to drop her chop sticks but she failed. She was grateful in a way for her clumsy action. It gave her a break from looking at him. Something in his eyes made her chest feel funny. It wasn't unpleasant but it was strange. After picking up her sticks, she righted herself.

"That's very nice of you to say. I've enjoyed the time we've spent together, but we can't go back to the way things were. You're the Hokage and I'm a Jonin medic nin. We can't go out on D-rank missions together like fresh genin."

He nodded sadly.

"That's the way you see things now. I'm the Hokage and you're a medical ninja."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She had to word this carefully. Hurting his feelings wasn't her goal.

"Professionally, yes. There cannot be any other way to view it."

She saw his blue eyes dull. A small pain jabbed at her side.

"However, we are friends. In fact, I consider you family," she said confidently.

He looked at her strangely.

"Family," he repeated.

"Yes. We have been through too much to be just friends. We are more than that. You would give me anything I needed and I would do the same."

He looked confused. This confession of sorts was dangerous. It opened doors she didn't want opened. She was comfortable with their relationship. Her mother's words rang in her head.

"Anything," he said more to himself than her.

"Don't get any perverted ideas," she warned hoping to stop this conversation before it got out of hand.

Feelings that needed to be carefully examined were being addressed and she didn't want him getting the wrong idea. She loved him but it wasn't that way. It was the love and the respect of a comrade and something more than a friend without being a sister or cousin. There was only one obvious conclusion but nothing between her and Naruto was obvious. She'd come to this conclusion before but she didn't bother with a label for their unique situation.

A smile spread across his face.

"What kind of ideas?" he asked in a cheeky tone.

Sakura turned red as intimate images of them crossed her mind involuntarily.

"The kind that make you blush," he added with a cocky smile.

She mastered her face and huffed after crossing her arms.

"You need to get back to work," she insisted.

He continued to smile. His smile was almost predatory.

"Tell me what you were thinking about and I will," he replied.

Her green eyes fixed on him and non-verbally told him to drop it. A knock on the door ended the staring contest.

"Enter," roared the blonde.

Shiho, the director of the decoding corp, walked in.

"I'm early for our meeting, Hokage-sama, but I thought," she started before stopping suddenly. "I didn't mean to interrupt your …ughhh… lunch."

Sakura glared at the blonde male.

"You didn't interrupt anything," he replied.

Shiho was never a confident person and stuttered out something about returning later.

"Shiho-san," said the blonde Kage.

She froze.

"Give me five minutes to clean up my office and then we can talk," he ordered.

The code breaker nodded and closed the door. Sakura continued to glare.

"You'll have to tell me about your perverted thoughts later," he joked.

The rosette huffed before letting a small growl escape her mouth. She helped him clean up before leaving his office.

"The Hokage will see you now," said the rosette to Shiho.

The blonde kunoichi nodded while playing with her fingers nervously. She and Sakura were never close but Shiho was close to Tenten. It was an odd friendship but it worked for them.

Sakura spent the rest of the afternoon avoiding his eyes. By the early evening she cleaned up her desk and got ready to leave. She needed to report to him before leaving. Muttered curses were masked by knocking on his door. She entered when called.

"Leaving?" he asked looking up from a file.

"If you no longer need me," she answered.

"Go home," he said with a smile.

She nodded. Quickly turning to leave she made her way to the door.

"Oh," he said in a tone she dreaded.

She turned slowly and faced him.

"You don't have to tell me anything," he said with a playful smirk.

A nod was her only response as her face started to grow warm.

"I don't mind if you have the occasional perverted thought about me. I'm sure it won't affect our friendship or your work," he added.

The Godaime's apprentice clenched her fists tightly.

"NA-RU-TO," she growled.

He smiled at her rather than cower. She'd had less success threatening him since he learned his father's second famous ninjutsu. He could vanish at a moment's notice.

"What?" he asked innocently with his mischievous fox smile.

Her face turned bright red and her anger vein throbbed. The words wouldn't come.

"Is something wrong?" he asked after a moment.

She pointed a shaking finger at him. Before she could react, he was in front of her. He had her hand. He leaned forward and kissed the back of her hand. He lingered more than long enough for her to hit him but she didn't. Her mind was processing the feeling on his lips on her skin and the pounding in her chest.

"Naruto, what are you?" she finally squeaked out.

"Apologizing to my date for the festival," he said in a voice that carried such sincerity.

His ocean blue eyes were peering into her soul and she couldn't force them out. A quick turn of her head broke his penetrating gaze.

"I accept your apology," she said in as confident a voice as she could muster.

He released her hand.

"I'm glad. I don't want to go find another date," he said normally.

When she looked back he was walking back to his desk.

"Have a good night. I would offer to walk you home but it might give your Mom the wrong idea."

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"See you in the morning, Sakura," he added.

She said goodnight and left. The walk through the village was quiet. She was distracted by the strange feelings she had today. She knew it was not love; not romantic love anyway. It was nothing like her love for Sasuke all those years ago. She shook it off as being away from her friends and family for so long. Naruto was a close friend and she missed him. She had physical needs and her blonde friend was very handsome. That explained her erotic thoughts. Those unproductive thoughts would pass with a cold shower. It was all logical.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to those that reviewed the last time so long ago. Time seems to fly when you are working too much. I hope everyone enjoys that next chapter.

No point in discussing an update schedule.

* * *

><p>Sakura lied on the massage table. She should have been relaxing but her muscles grew tense.<p>

"Is something wrong, ma'am?" asked the woman working on her back.

"Come on, Forehead. Lighten up. You aren't working today," said Ino from the table next to her.

It was difficult to relax with everything that happened this week.

"Ma'am you need to relax," said the masseuse.

"Stupid brat," muttered the medic nin.

"Excuse me?" said the woman rubbing her back in an offended tone.

"Sorry. I was thinking about a kid that ruined my week."

Sakura thanked the woman and got off the table. She tucked her towel tightly to cover her body and walked toward the hot-spring.

* * *

><p>Naruto ventured out into the village in the middle of the day without her. When she found his office empty, she raced out of the Hokage tower as quickly as she could in a skirt. She leapt to the roof top. After taking a deep breath she felt for his chakra. It was difficult to locate until she felt a spike. She focused her chakra and vanished in a whirlwind of cherry blossoms. She reappeared on a rooftop. A crowd was gathered. From her vantage point she could see Naruto holding the arm of a Konoha nin in a striking position. Something was at their feet. She watched ready to strike when a boy stood. He couldn't be any older than six or seven. The rosette maintained her position.<p>

"Care to explain," said the Hokage with as cold a voice as she'd ever heard.

Sakura watched as the Konoha nin started to tremble. Naruto released his subordinate.

"He's a thief, Hokage-sama," replied the ninja with all the courage he could muster.

Sakura saw Naruto's blue eyes focus fully on this ninja. The ninja took a step back.

"He's a boy," replied the Hokage.

"He's been stealing from our shops for weeks," blurted out a person in the crowd.

The rest of the crowd called out in agreement.

"I see," said the blonde Kage.

He reached under his haori. Sakura saw the boy cower. Naruto had his wallet out. He pulled out all the money and threw it on the ground.

"Does that cover it?" he said pointing to the money angrily.

The crowd backed up.

"You want to beat a child over a few thousand ryo," roared the sage as his head shook.

The crowd put their heads down.

"The next time a hungry child comes asking for food give it to him. I will pay for it without question."

The boy saw his chance and started to move toward the crowd. In a flash, Naruto had him by the back of the shirt.

"I'm not done with you," said the blonde in a serious but non-threatening voice.

The boy looked afraid for an instant but he quickly put on a brave face.

"Let me go, old man," commanded the boy.

The crowd gasped.

"Orphan trash," said a voice from the crowd.

Sakura leapt off the roof to the ground. She needed to get in the middle of this and stop it before it got out of hand. The air around the crowd grew cold.

"That is the sentiment that nearly destroyed this village," said the blonde before vanishing.

The crowd was left muttering among themselves. Sakura had bigger concerns than dealing with idiots. Naruto was moving about the village. If he was attacked now, he could die. She focused her chakra again and felt for him. She felt nothing. A muttered curse vented her frustration. She needed to figure out where he would take this child.

* * *

><p>Sakura walked toward the hot spring. She removed the towel and slipped into the water. She took a deep breath and let it out. She always found the hot bath relaxing. Thoughts of Naruto were just about to leave her when she heard someone enter the water.<p>

"Thoughts of a blonde hunk troubling you?" teased Ino.

Sakura groaned and opened her eyes.

"Can't we relax without talking about Naruto?"

Ino's eyes danced with mischief.

"That's what girls do, Sakura. We talk about our lovers."

The medic nin shook her head. She was tired of people assuming things.

"I bet you like it when he's serious," teased the mind walker.

* * *

><p>Naruto was extremely serious when he returned to his office. He discovered the person contracted to run the orphanage was doing a deplorable job. He was further infuriated when he found no escape clause from the contract until its conclusion. The final straw was his signature on the contract. Sakura never saw him so angry at himself.<p>

"You need to calm down," she said in a compassionate voice.

"I can't calm down," he roared. "I'm responsible for putting those children in that…that hellhole."

"You couldn't have known," she replied trying to calm him.

He shook his head for a moment before throwing everything off his desk. A frustrated roar accompanied his desk cleaning.

"I should have known," he yelled.

A knock on the door interrupted him.

"The staff meeting is ready to start, Hokage-sama," said Shikaku through the door.

Naruto drew back his fist to shout something angrily but he stopped himself. He stormed to the door and threw it open. He walked toward the staff meeting room. Sakura tried to keep up but he was walking with a purpose. He marched into the room.

"I want to know everything about the person responsible for the orphanage. I want the orphans taken to the hospital and checked by our best doctors. If anything out of the ordinary is found, I want to know immediately. And I want to know how to end the contract with this man immediately. I want the files on the parents of these children immediately."

The department heads looked at each other uncomfortably.

"Now," commanded the blonde.

The department heads scattered to retrieve the information. The elders remained seated.

"Are you deaf?" growled the blue eyed Kage.

Homaru looked at Koharu.

"His name is Banna. His clan has a reputation for strict upbringing, but the results justify the means," stated the elder woman.

"What?" growled the blonde as he slammed his hands on the table.

"These children could be the next generation of ANBU. They have no family so no one will miss them. We won't have to worry about cover stories when they take missions," added Homaru.

Sakura could hear his finger nails digging into the table.

"I knew she was a heartless witch but I gave you a little more credit Homaru. Clearly I was mistaken."

Neither elder blinked under his gaze. Sakura was left confused. She knew Naruto didn't have any time for the elders but it seemed his dislike for Koharu was more personal. It was almost palpable.

"His clan gets results. Rather than be burdened with these children, we can use them to strengthen the village," said Koharu ignoring the insult.

"Beatings, nearly starving them, treating them like trash," roared the Hokage.

Homaru stood.

"Sit down," commanded the Hokage.

The elders slowly sat back in his chair.

"I will not tolerate the old ways in this village. Those children lost their parents because of our war. They are innocent. I will not turn them into soldiers."

"Their parents wanted them to be ninja," said Homaru.

Sakura felt the temperature in the room drop.

"Being a ninja and being a sacrifice are very different things," he replied coldly.

Neither elder showed any emotion but stood again.

"You are too much like Kushina," said Koharu as she turned.

Sakura moved when he felt Naruto's chakra spike but he didn't move a muscle.

"This is your last warning, Koharu. If you mention my mother's name again in my presence…."

"You'll do what," she questioned.

Neither elder showed any concern.

"I won't kill you in your sleep or anything," said the blue eyed Kage in a more normal tone.

The elders walked toward the door.

"But I know enough to make the rest of your days a living hell. If I put my mind to it, I can find the rest and then you will be on trial before the other Kages."

Homaru showed signs of anger. As he opened his mouth, Naruto snapped his fingers. A team of ANBU appeared.

"Escort the elders home. They look tired."

The ANBU nodded. The elders glared at the blonde but didn't say anything. Once they left the room, Naruto hung his head. The sound of deep breaths filled the room.

"Naru," started the rosette, but he spoke.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," he said before standing up to his full height.

"What," she started but he spoke again.

"We have more important things to deal with than that."

Sakura nodded.

* * *

><p>Sakura felt Ino's eyes on her.<p>

"Well? Tell me what's going on," insisted the blonde kunoichi.

Sakura didn't flinch or open her eyes.

"Nothing is going on," she answered.

Ino laughed once.

"You are getting to be a better liar, Sakura. I almost missed the slight twitch of your right cheek."

Ino was trained as a master interrogator. Even the slightest movement was scrutinized.

* * *

><p>It seemed that Sakura's new duty was to keep Naruto from chewing people out at every turn. No one seemed free from his foul mood. This distraction left him vulnerable. Every waking thought seemed focused on helping the village orphans. The medical tests came back with nothing that couldn't be attributed to childhood injuries. There wasn't a legal option to break the contract. The children were left in Banna's care for two more years.<p>

Another concern for the rosette was her friend's work. He spent the day dealing with Konoha's problems and most of the night working. After three days, she decided to stay and help him so he could sleep sooner. After working until near midnight, she convinced him to go to his apartment. To ensure he didn't take any work with him, she walked him to his apartment. She followed him inside.

"Get some rest," she insisted.

He was about to verbally rebel when she spoke again.

"You will be better suited to help those children when you are rested," she added.

The protests left his lips and he walked to his small kitchen table. He plopped down.

"When was the last time you ate?"

He shook his head. She walked to the kitchen and looked for some food. An eye roll expressed her dislike for his cupboards full of instant ramen. Rather than pick a fight, she grabbed a tea pot and made him a meal. She joined him at the table. He played with the noodles more than ate.

"Do you need me to feed you?" she asked.

His head shot up.

"Well, you need to eat and you seem unable to feed yourself," she added.

A slight headshake was his response. He ate the ramen like a normal human being. When he finished, he pushed the bowl back. The rosette took the bowl and cleaned up.

"Dinner is free tonight but the next one will cost you," she joked.

She returned to the table to find him with his head down on the table. He was still awake based upon his breathing pattern.

"Push it out of your mind and get some rest. You won't be helping anyone if you are exhausted."

The blonde got up from the table and walked to his couch. He plopped down.

"I can't get it out of my head," he said grabbing his hair. "I should have been more careful."

Sakura knew his connection to these children. He was the orphan that no one cared for. This mistake brought up old wounds that he seldom discussed. Most of those close to him were convinced he would never discuss some of it. It was his burden and he wouldn't share it. Sakura sat next to him. It started with a hug to convey her support. It was a simple friendly gesture. However, when she felt her lungs screaming for air she realized the hug turned into something far more intimate. She pulled back from him.

Kisses can convey many emotions. A simple kiss on the cheek can show affection. A kiss on the forehead showed affection as well. A simple kiss on the lips expressed a romantic interest. A kiss on the lips that lingered conveyed a deeper affection; an affection with some measure of certainty. Realizing your tongue was half way down your best friend's throat meant her life grew much more complicated and something was going on she didn't understand.

* * *

><p>"You're going to tell me," said Ino confidently. "I can see the conflict. Something happened and you don't know what to do next."<p>

Sakura looked at her friend neutrally. Ino smiled.

"I know you don't have much experience with men. That's why you need to talk to me. I can help you," assured Ino.

Sakura crossed her arms.

"Come on. We're good friends. You can tell me," added the blonde kunoichi.

The medic nin closed her eyes. The normal spoken threats weren't uttered.

"I can't explain what I feel for him. It's so different from Sasuke."

"Of course it is. You had a crush on Sasuke. You love Naruto."

Sakura glared that his name was stated.

"Fine. Your love," said Ino to appease her friend. "Not that it's a secret; the whole village suspects."

The rosette was ready to leave. Her love life was not a show for the entire village.

"People are happy about it," said the mind walker. "The village is buzzing in a good way."

"I don't need the village's approval," growled the rosette.

Ino shook her head.

"You do need them. Naruto is their Hokage. He belongs to them. His every action is up for discussion. It is his family in a way."

Sakura opened her mouth to retort but she and Naruto weren't dating. It was a kiss; a very deep and very passionate kiss but it was not a commitment.

"Just talk to him about it. I'm sure you guys will work it out," said Ino.

Sakura sank back into the water.

After getting grilled by Ino for an hour, Sakura was finally convinced that she needed to talk to Naruto. All the logic she applied before still applied. Naruto was attractive and she had a habit of being attracted to broken men. Sasuke Uchiha was proof of that. It was the perfect storm of a moment and she gave in. Naruto was vulnerable and handsome. It was the moment she always wanted with Sasuke as a girl. It was her chance to have that moment and she took it. After leaving the hot spring, Sakura marched to Naruto's office. She was going to clear the air. The rosette knocked on his door. A familiar but unexpected voice called to her. Sakura opened the door to find her master sitting at her old desk. She was muttering curses as she read a report. The slug sannin looked up.

"Excellent," sighed the Godaime.

"Where is Naruto?" asked the rosette.

Tsunade shot a glare at her apprentice.

"The gaki told me he had something important to deal with. It's an S-rank matter. Bah. Brat probably wanted a day off."

Tsunade waved her hand dismissively.

"He had a ridiculous smirk on his face. It looked like he had some ultimate prank in mind."

The rosette was confused. He'd spent the last few days suffering because of the orphans and now he was in the mood for pranks. Something bigger was going on.

"What was so important?" asked the elder medic nin.

The rosette knew better than to lie.

"A personal matter," she answered.

Tsunade nodded.

"I'm sure he'll be back tonight. My help is costing him a small fortune," said the slug sannin with a slight smile.

The rosette nodded.

"Thank you, Shishou," said the rosette.

The younger medic nin made it to the door.

"He seemed to appreciate your special attention the other night."

Sakura's head slowly turned back toward her master. Her cheeks were on fire with a blush. Tsunade was smirking at her.

"About time. I thought you two were going to explode."

"Shishou, I," stuttered the apprentice.

"He didn't say what happened but I could tell something was different. It had to be you. Your personal matter with him confirmed it."

Tsunade tapped her fingers on the desk while Sakura remained silent.

"Want to tell me what's going on?" asked the retired Hokage.

Sakura's cheeks were still blazing.

"I…we…it's complicated," she finally stammered.

Tsunade appraised her.

"Complicated…I see," said the Godaime before turning her attention back to the report.

Sakura turned toward the door again. She made it to the handle. The handle was her lifeline. She was only moments from escaping.

"He loves you. He loves you with all his being. You are the first thought on his mind when he wakes up and the last thought on his mind before he falls asleep," said the Godaime.

Sakura's head snapped back over her shoulder. She fought her lips to keep the question in her mouth.

"He's never said it. He doesn't have to. Anyone that has known him reasonably well knows exactly how he feels about you."

Tsunade gestured to herself.

"I will admit that he's gotten better at hiding it. I thought he might have moved on, but it seems that he is as hung up on you as ever."

The rosette felt her cheeks on fire. Sakura felt her master's eyes on her for some time.

"Just go. You are not ready to talk about this."

Sakura grabbed the door handle again. She heard her master muttering things that she didn't want to talk about.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to everyone that reviewed chapter 6. Sorry again for the long delay. I'm still writing a ton at work and writing at home after writing all day is not any fun. I do this because I want to have fun when I write this story. Again, no promise about updates. I have two long writing projects to finish up by the end of Jan 2012. I hope to get back to writing more frequently after that but who knows what will happen next.

Enjoy chapter 7 and please review.

* * *

><p>Awkward was the only way to describe her current situation. Sakura stood a few steps inside the door to her family home. Her parents were walking down the stairs when they met. She might have contrived some excuse if she wasn't dressed in her clothing from the night before. She wished her hair was slightly longer so she could hide the love bites that covered her neck and shoulders. She was going to heal them before leaving his apartment but anymore time in his apartment meant the entire morning would be lost for both of them.<p>

Her mother was the one to break the standoff. She walked up to her daughter and examined her. Her eyes never made contact with Sakura's. The elder woman brushed her daughter's hair back to see the extent of the bites. The rosette felt like a child being inspected for injuries. When her mother finished, she turned toward the kitchen. Green eyes darted to her.

"I can't wait to hear this," said her mother. "Go wash up. We can talk over breakfast."

Sakura knew better than to argue. Her father seemed frozen on the stairs. The medic nin slipped past him and went to her room. She took off her shirt and examined the markings. She knew they had to be healed before she went to work. There was nothing special about the soft bruises. It was the memories associated with them that she was afraid of wiping away. The normal questions one might ask about how it happened or why it happened were gone. She'd come to terms with her actions. With great reluctance she healed the love bites. They were his mark and she liked it on some level. The ugly blue-black splotches were not her idea of romantic but it made her feel desired. That was something she'd never felt from a decent man before. Those that openly desired her were drunken idiots, training junkies or known perverts.

The rosette showered quickly and dressed for her day. She went to the kitchen knowing that the next hour or so was going to be unpleasant. She took a few calming breaths before entering. She walked to the table and sat. Her father was looking at her with a mix of concern and irritation. It seemed he'd formed a lecture of some sort.

"Did he hurt you?" asked her father.

She was sure a threat was going to follow. Her father posed no physical threat to the Hokage. Unlike the threat she was protecting against, Naruto could handle a straightforward physical attack with little concern.

"Kane," growled her mother.

"No," replied the rosette. "He had my permission."

It wasn't verbal permission but that was a detail that could be neglected.

"Young men," said her mother. "They want to leave marks on all things they consider theirs. Your father was like that when we started dating."

Sakura's father choked on his tea. Sakura saw a slight blush on his cheeks. He straightened his posture and cleared his throat.

"Your grandfather saw one of his little marks on my neck once and nearly grounded me for life," continued her mother.

Her mother found this memory humorous while her father continued to turn deeper red.

"That was a long time ago," he muttered.

Her mother served breakfast.

"It seems you and our young Hokage have progressed your relationship," said her mother evenly.

Sakura nodded trying not to go into deal.

"Without exact details how far," started her father until her mother glared.

"She is still a virgin," said her mother.

Sakura was a bit shocked that her mother answered with such certainty. Her father seemed just as amazed.

"Like many men his age, he leaves a mark on everything. Her legs were free from any love bites so…."

The rosette turned bright red while her father cleared his throat.

"Not that it's any of our business," added her mother.

Her father nodded.

"I'm just concerned," he said.

Sakura felt that she needed to say something.

"Naruto and I talked about things last night. We aren't in a rush in that respect."

Her father opened his mouth but closed it.

"It's just a few love bites, Kane. Nothing to worry about," assured her mother.

The rest of meal was fairly quiet. Sakura's father quickly ate and excused himself. He was out the door a few minutes later. The elder woman laughed when the door closed.

"Your father barely slept last night. He was about to march to the Hokage tower and drag you home. I convinced him otherwise," she said with a giggle.

Sakura nodded and continued to eat.

"Well, tell me how it happened," said her mother.

The rosette closed her eyes.

"Mom," she grumbled.

"Stop acting like a child," chided her mother. "I don't want a blow by blow account. I want big picture details. Is he a good kisser? Did you force the issue? Tell me, tell me."

The rosette smiled. She did want to talk about things a bit.

Sakura walked to Naruto's apartment after dinner with her parents. She intended to lie down some ground rules. She would accept responsibility for her actions and try to make things clear without labeling this change in their relationship. She arrived at his door confident and sure. She knocked confidently on his door. The moment the door opened her confidence was lost.

"Hey Sakura," said Kiba.

Choji and Shikamaru were inside as well based upon the volume. Sakura greeted him in return. He turned and walked away from the door.

"Sakura's here," yelled the dog trainer.

The rosette entered to find the guys sitting around a table except for Naruto. They were eating take out. The medic nin didn't want to show any weakness so she took control.

"Were you with him on this little adventure?"

"Yeah," replied Kiba. "Most fun we've had in a while."

"Oh," said the rosette in a motherly tone.

The three men looked at each other.

"But we can't talk about it. S-rank matter. Security of the Hokage," said Kiba quickly.

"Security of the Hokage," growled the rosette.

She wanted to shout at them for the danger their friend was in. This trip was reckless at best. As Sakura walked toward the table she saw a pile of bags in the corner.

"What's that?" she demanded pointing at the bags.

Kiba looked to Shikamaru.

"Part of our mission," replied the Nara smoothly.

Knowing they weren't going to tell her anything, she walked toward the corner. Choji blocked her path.

"Sorry, Sakura. S-rank mission items," he said.

"Move," hissed the rosette.

Choji continued to block her path. She was faster but the others would stop her. As the standoff was reaching its head, a door creaked.

"If you guys ate my food everyone his doing Konoha daycare duty," threatened the blonde as he continued to dry his hair.

"Ummm," said Kiba.

"Seriously," said the blonde as he pulled his towel down so he could see.

An audible gulp followed.

"Hey, Sakura. Nice of you to stop by," he said with a nervous smile.

"What's that?" she demanded pointing to the pile of bags.

Naruto looked at the bags with a smug look.

"Justice," he replied casually.

Sakura glared at him.

"Justice," she repeated coldly.

The blonde nodded his head.

"I'd better get home," said Choji.

Shikamaru nodded in agreement. Sakura turned and Kiba was already at the door.

"Good luck, Naruto," he said before slipping out.

"I can't tell you about the mission," said the rosette.

Her mother nodded.

"I could care less about it," said her mother. "Skip to the good stuff."

The rosette sighed.

"Do you have any idea how reckless it is for you to leave the village with such a small security detail?"

She railed on him for some time. She almost revealed the threat to him but she stopped herself.

"I'm fine," he said in a calm voice.

Sakura glared at him until his blue eyes overwhelmed her. She turned away.

"It was reckless and if you ever do it again, I'll," she started before he cut her off.

"Kiss me," he said.

She froze in place. She wasn't planning on him bringing up the subject. She was going to speak and he was going to listen. She was going to lay down the ground rules and he was going to accept them.

"What did you mean by it?" he asked.

She slowly turned to look at him.

"Were you caught up in the moment? Did you just feel bad for me?" he continued.

Her green eyes locked shut. She didn't want the windows to her soul available to him.

"Naruto…I…"

She couldn't find the right words. After a long silence he spoke.

"I see," he said deflated.

He moved toward the table and sat down. He put his head down. She walked over to him and put a hand on his back.

"Naruto," she said softly.

He didn't respond. She dropped to her knees next to him. Her hand was still on his back.

"Naruto-kun," she said softly.

She felt his body twitch in response to the name. Her intention was to establish a path forward not to hurt his feelings.

"Look at me," she said in a loving voice.

His head rolled to look at her. His blue eyes were withdrawn and guarded. She took a deep breath.

"I don't know why I did it exactly, but I know it felt right. In that moment you were upset. I couldn't think of a way to cheer you up but my heart knew what to do. For once in my life I acted without thinking. I went on instinct and did what I felt you needed."

He slowly raised his head.

"So you did it because you wanted to cheer me up," he said somewhat confused.

She nodded.

"What about you? Did you want to do it?" he asked.

Words weren't going to work in this situation. A man of action wasn't going to understand the complexities of her feelings with this much doubt in her heart. Her sharp mind offered a number of alternatives but she knew what needed to be done. She rose to her full height. With a few nudges of her hip she turned the chair away from the table.

"What are you?" he asked before she sat across his lap.

Her arms wrapped around his neck.

"I take it there was less verbal discussion after that," said her mother.

Sakura nodded.

"Did you sleep at all?"

The rosette smiled.

"Quite a bit. Naruto likes to sleep."

Her mother smiled.

"Good. I don't want you staggering around the village in some half asleep-love drunk haze."

The rosette shook her head.

"I'm fine Mom."

The elder woman rose from the table.

"Don't make this an every night occurrence. Your father will not be pleased."

Sakura assured her mother that matters wouldn't get out of hand. She went to her room to finish her morning preparations. She left the house not long after finishing up her morning rituals. She felt alive this morning. The walk to the Hokage tower seemed a little nicer. People seemed happier. She arrived at the tower greeting everyone as she walked to her desk. She organized the files placed on it overnight and prepared Naruto's schedule. She looked up just as he turned down the main hall. His smile lit up the hall. She felt his eyes focus on her which seemed to intensify his smile. He greeted her when he reached her desk. She returned the greeting. After following him into his office she recited his schedule. She was a bit disappointed that he didn't try anything. She'd become slightly addicted to his affection. They agreed to keep their change in relationship low key until they were sure about this budding relationship.

She was pleased how well he was doing with the difference in their personal relationship. He acted professionally with her as they were working together. She went into his office around lunch time to see if he wanted something in particular. If he asked for ramen she was going to get him something healthy. She entered his office.

"Hokage-sama," she said.

He looked up to meet her eyes. All her conscious thought was gone. Something in his eyes cast the most powerful genjutsu she ever experienced. Her heart rate increased.

"What?" he asked waiting for her to finish the sentence.

She felt like no time passed before he spoke again. He was in front of her before she could move. He took hold of her shoulder with great concern in his voice, but she couldn't understand the words.

"Sorry…I…ummm…well…," she stuttered like a total idiot.

His smile relaxed her.

"It's hard for me too," he said softly before rubbing his nose against hers.

It was intended as a loving gesture but it was a cruel tease. His lips should not be that close to her if he didn't intend to kiss her.

"How about some soup for lunch," he said pulling away from her.

She shook her head.

"What?" she asked.

"Soup. Red bean," he said. "Lunch…yah know. The second meal of the day."

She nodded and smiled.

"Of course, Hokage-sama," she said.

After a slight bow she turned toward the door. She opened the door to see a pair of men ready to knock. One was the orphanage operator, Banna.

"I must see the Hokage," he said angrily.

Sakura wanted to smirk. Rather than let on what was about to happen to this pair, she turned to the Hokage.

"Two men to see you, Hokage-sama," said the rosette.

Naruto forced a serious look on his face. She knew what was going to happen.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to everyone that reviewed. Again, I'm sorry for the slow update. Every time I think I will have more time to write something comes up at work or with my family.

Well, I hope you enjoy Chapter 8.

* * *

><p>Sakura sat at her desk organizing for the next day. Nauto seemed very pleased with himself when the two men left his office. Both were quite angry. The rest of the afternoon was relatively normal. Missions were assigned and mission reports were reviewed. Sakura rose from her desk when she was organized. She was going to say her farewell and perhaps more than that. She stood in front of the Hokage's office ready to knock when she heard heels clicking up the hall. She turned to see her master striding toward her. Sakura turned and bowed slightly to her master.<p>

"We need to talk when you are finished for the day," said the retired Hokage.

The urgency in slug sannin's voice worried the rosette. Sakura knocked on the door. She entered the Rokudaime's office when he called. He was reading a report with what looked like little enthusiasm.

"I've finished up my tasks unless you have something else," she said.

He looked up and shook his head. She bowed slightly.

"Then I'll be going. See you in the morning," she said.

A tinge of disappointment spread across his face.

"I was hoping," he started before Tsunade opened the door.

"You two can play kissy face later. Sakura and I were planning to catch up," said the slug sannin.

Both younger ninja turned bright red.

"I don't know what you're talking about Baa-Baa," said the younger blonde.

Tsunade smirked.

"Really," said the retired Kage. "Well, I guess I shouldn't have thrown away that letter from the Earth Daimyo's son. He was interested in meeting Sakura as a potential wife."

Sakura knew Tsunade was baiting him and he fell for it. It was over the desk and in front of the last sannin.

"Like hell," he roared.

"Naruto," said the rosette in a calming voice.

His head snapped to her.

"She's teasing you," explained the younger medic nin.

The younger blonde huffed before walking next to the rosette.

"Sakura and I are together now, but we are keeping it quiet," said the Rokudaime.

Tsunade nodded her head slowly.

"Is it true, Sakura?" asked the amber eyed kunoichi.

The apprentice nodded without any hesitation.

"'Bout time," joked the sannin. "I thought you two were going to explode."

Tsunade amused herself for a few moments at the couple's expense before walking to the door.

"Let's go, Sakura. I'm not as young as I used to be and I want to hear about your mission and this bad choice you made about Naruto."

"Hey," yelled the younger blonde.

The rosette rolled her eyes. She pecked her now boyfriend on the cheek before leaving.

"See you in the morning," she said.

Naruto nodded while grumbling. She wanted to spend time with him as well but he was behind on reports. They had to find a balance between work and personal lives if their relationship wasn't going to compromise their work. Sakura closed the door behind her. She followed her master out of the tower. They walked through the village to Tsunade's private residence. Once inside, Tsunade prepared some tea. It was going to be a serious discussion if Tsunade was making tea. Sake was her preferred drink for personal discussions.

"Shishou," said the rosette with concern.

"How is your mission going?" inquired her master.

Sakura pretended to be confused.

"If you think Shikaku is running a mission to protect Naruto without his knowledge and without my knowledge you don't know anything about the politics of this village."

The rosette nodded. She should have known better. If this mission became obvious to Naruto it would take Tsunade to calm him down and keep the peace. She was the only person in the village that had a hope of reasoning with him or in the worst case, taking the blame without significant consequences.

Tsunade snapped her fingers and an ANBU appeared. He had an owl mask. It was Neji.

"Give her the latest update," ordered the Godaime.

The ANBU nodded.

"We've identified several potential locations that the poison could be manufactured. The required equipment is present in all locations. We have focused on locations that have recently acquired the necessary equipment. We are tracking the ingredients that can be purchased in the village. All known associates of the syndicate are being followed in the village."

Sakura sat quietly and thought. She questioned what equipment was considered necessary. Neji provided a list to produce the poison safely.

"What if the people behind this are willing to risk the people making the poison? That would require less sophisticated equipment. It would be more difficult to track the essential equipment if safety was less of a concern."

Tsunade took a deep breath and let it out.

"If you are correct, this endangers more people than just Naruto. Manufacturing Blue Death is tricky and the by-products are extremely dangerous, but they act over weeks instead of minutes. I can think of a few poison masters that would risk it, but they are well known. They'd immediately be suspects upon entering the village."

Tsunde muttered a curse. The ANBU spoke.

"If they are making the poison in Konoha and they are after Naruto, they are unlikely to care about the collateral damage. If the person behind this wants Naruto dead at any cost while protecting his or her identity, those making the poison are a liability. They have to know that if they make an attempt that every resource will be used to find them," said the ANBU.

The Godaime nodded in agreement.

"Killing a Kage sends a message. A few villagers are hardly worth mentioning to people like this," added the slug sannin.

The Hokage got up from her table. She paced back and forth for a moment.

"We have to track the ingredients. Any house with a storeroom could be used to make the poison," said the retired Kage.

Sakura and the ANBU nodded.

"Dismissed," said the sannin.

The ANBU nodded and vanished. Sakura rose from the table believing the meeting concluded.

"We need to talk about something else," said her master.

The rosette wanted to groan. She'd had enough lectures about her relationship with Naruto from her mother. Tsunade did not need to get involved. The elder medic sat down at the table.

"I'm happy for you."

Sakura smiled.

"I also worry."

The rosette was confused and it showed on her face.

"Being with Naruto is going to be difficult. His life is full of secrets. He won't be able to be honest with you all the time."

Being a ninja meant keeping secrets. They were in the business of deception. Naruto had secrets to keep in the village but that didn't mean he'd keep personal secrets. Sakura expressed her feelings and her master shook her head.

"You are being naïve. Think about Naruto's life. Is there a difference between village secrets and his personal secrets? Has there ever been a difference?"

The rosette was taken aback by her master's statement. She wanted to declare her certainty that Naruto told her everything. They didn't keep secrets but there were lingering questions. Why did the Kyuubi attack the day he was born? Why would the masked man pick that day? What was significant about it? How did Naruto take control of the demon fox? What happened during Pain's attack that allowed him to master the demon's power? How did he learn about his family?

"So you've already noticed the some parts of his life don't make sense. Pieces are missing and you can't figure it out," said the slug sannin.

Sakura looked at her master hopefully.

"I cannot tell you. It's not my place and some of these secrets could shake the very foundation of the village."

She hated not knowing something.

"Talk to Naruto. That is all I can tell you. He will decide what you need to know."

Sakura didn't like having decisions made for her. She was intelligent and capable of making her own decisions. Naruto trusted her on high ranking missions. She knew secrets from Tsunade's reign that would curl the toes of your average chuunin.

"You need to trust him even when he can't tell you everything if your relationship is to work."

The younger medic nin nodded. She wanted to talk to Naruto now but it would look like Tsunade provoked this. It would complicate her mission.

Sakura looked up from her meal. Naruto smiled at her.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

She nodded and smiled. He'd cooked a simple meal for their dinner. It was surprisingly good.

"I'm glad," he replied clearly pleased with himself.

They continued to eat. The festival would be upon them shortly. Village security was an ongoing discussion in the staff meetings. The next staff meeting was in the morning. Some nobles and the Daimyo would be attending the festival only making matters worse. Ino's comment about Sakura liking Naruto serious drove Sakura silently crazy. Listening to him giving orders and leading the discussion did have an effect on her; a very stimulating and distracting effect. She silently cursed Ino. The intense physical attraction she felt during her morning duties faded after lunch. She was busy organizing requests from the various nobles which would kill any mood. The whining practically jumped off the scrolls.

The tedium of her work was forgotten now that she was alone with Naruto. They could relax for a couple hours. After the meal he washed the dishes despite her protests. She stayed in the kitchen watching him work. When he finished she didn't waste any time. They were in the middle of an intense make out session within minutes. He lifted her to the counter. Her legs wrapped around his waist pulling him against her. When she broke the kiss to nibble on his ear he spoke.

"Am I just a piece of meat to you?" he joked.

She raised her eyebrows.

"Yes," she whispered in his ear.

"Hey," he yelled while pulling away.

She giggled but maintained her leg lock on him.

"Come on," he said using his head to gesture toward the living room.

She released him and slid off the counter. He walked toward the exit of the kitchen when she grabbed his backside with both hands. He yipped.

"Grade A meat," she teased.

He turned toward her.

"Sakura-chan," he whined.

She giggled and strolled past him. After a second she warned him that if he retaliated, he'd regret it.

"A threat or a promise," he inquired.

She looked over her shoulder as they entered his living room.

"Try it and find out," she teased.

His eyebrows shot up.

"Don't tempt me," he warned.

She swayed her hips to further tease him. She made it to the couch without him retaliating feeling a little disappointed. Her disappointment quickly faded when he kneeled on the couch next to her. She looked at him. His eyes held something she saw in a man's stare before but this time she wanted it. Every perverted idea in his eyes was teasing her with the possibility of the ecstasy that she craved. She gave in when he kissed her. She never imagined a man's touch would feel so good. He kissed her shoulder softly to slow the fires within them that were quickly burning out of control.

"I love you," he whispered.

If it was anyone else, she'd believe it was a way to push his agenda of sleeping with her, but his tone was so sincere and loving. She knew he wanted her but he wouldn't pressure her. Not that it seemed to matter. Another intense look and she'd have her clothes off. She now understood the power of lust and physical attraction. It was so overwhelming. She was consumed by her body's demands for satisfaction. He could have done anything and she would have agreed.

Her response needed to be sincere and honest. She was debating the correct words when he spoke again.

"You don't have to answer. I know it is too soon."

The rosette turned her head and pulled him into a kiss. It was loving and slow. When they broke the kiss she continued to look into his eyes. She'd give him her body right now if he asked. She'd be his without hesitation. Rather than tease her more, he pulled her against his chest again.

"Are you comfortable with this?" he asked.

She hummed an affirmative response. She'd proclaimed that a man would have to earn her body. It would take a long time of getting to know each other before she'd strip her clothes off. However, they knew each other. They'd been best friends for some time. They didn't have secrets…or did they. Tsunade's warning rang in her ears. She'd forgotten about her master's concerns when her hormones took control. She wanted to live in the moment for once. She didn't want to over think this. The most desirable man in the village was holding her. He loved her. Why did she need to worry about anything else right now? The problem was she did worry. As doubt and concern crept into her mind her lust faded. Her forehead leaned against his. She closed her eyes.

"Naruto," she said in an apologetic voice.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She didn't answer.

"Did I do something…wrong?" he asked.

Her eyes shot open.

"It's not you. You didn't do anything wrong," she said.

But it was him. He wasn't telling her something. He was keeping secrets. She was sure of it now. Two days of stewing put things in a different light. She remembered times when Kakashi would strangely change the subject. It figured he knew things. The rosette took a deep breath.

"I need you to be honest with me," she said still not meeting his eyes. "I know you are keeping things from me and I need to know what they are or why you aren't telling me."

He took in a deep breath and released it. He released her from his grip. She sat down next to him but not too close. His blue eyes darted to her and then back to his lap.

"Do you see a future in us?" he asked.

This presented a problem. She could see a future depending on the secrets he was keeping. She hated these catch 22 situations. He would want her to answer before he would answer. She needed to know the secrets before she could be honest with him. Lying wasn't going to cut it. Someone had to give. The silent battle waged on for minutes before he spoke again.

"I love you. I think you love me too, but I can't be careless," he said.

Sakura was feeling worse by the second. He carried this burden alone.

"If we hadn't gotten together it wouldn't have mattered," he continued.

How was any of this her fault? He'd better explain quickly. He took a deep breath.

"I'll get to the bottom line. Being a successful jinchuuriki runs in families. If I have children they will be candidate jinchuuriki," he explained.

Sakura understood the magnitude of this secret. If he had children they would be targets. She was taking it all in. Her mind processed the information quickly. She still didn't understand how this was her fault. She met his eyes.

"I want you. If I couldn't have you then I would remain single," he explained.

That was foolish at best. He could be happy with another. As soon as the thought passed through her head her chest tightened and ached.

"So if we don't work, you will not have a family," she asked.

He took a deep breath and let it out

"I've considered adopting orphans. I would have a family without the complications of my bloodline," he answered.

She nodded. It was a sound plan considering the orphan population was significant due to the war. He had plenty of love to give a child. Sakura sat quietly for a few minutes to absorb everything. She knew Naruto didn't have the kind of patience for a long pause but she needed to think. This complicated matters. She always knew that having children would change her life. It was a tradition in Konoha that the women would stay with the children. She hoped to find a husband that could be a bit flexible so she could maintain her career at some reduced level. Naruto was a good choice in that respect. Any kunoichi would have to watch her back with respect to her family. She preferred ninja so that increased the list of enemies that wanted to harm her family. Marrying the Hokage and having demon compatible children would require constant vigilance.

"Naruto," she said in the face of this new information.

He nodded. Dating your best friend had upsides. He knew she needed time. The downside was her decision could hurt him. It could hurt her mission as well. It could lead to his death and her life without happiness. If she lied now, he'd know and he would want to know why she lied. If he discovered her mission, it would cause him to doubt everything. She was a devoted kunoichi and she completed her missions. That was why he trusted her with the infiltration mission despite the objections of some of the more senior Jonin. Naruto had absolute confidence in her and she was betraying that trust with this mission. The mission, her feelings and this new information left her unbalanced. Her instinct was to leave. Time to think was required. He met his eyes and he smiled at her sadly.

"I know," he said softly.

His lips brushed her forehead before leaving a single soft kiss on the center.

"You have a beautiful forehead and I've always wanted to kiss it," he whispered before pulling back.

She looked deep into his eyes. This was the first test of their relationship. She hoped it would be the first and only.


	9. Chapter 9

This chapter is a bit longer than the others. I couldn't find a nice stopping point. I think this chapter mentions a part of the Naru-Saku dynamic that annoys fans of other Naru and Saku pairings. How can Naruto love Sakura after the terrible things she's done to him? It is a legitimate criticism based upon the series so far. I don't think I can answer why this pairing works other than I like it but I think it needs to be mentioned. I'd love other people's thoughts.

Thanks to maxslayer10 for the review.

* * *

><p>Sakura walked toward the Hokage tower. She left Naruto's apartment feeling awkward the night before. A night with little sleep did not help her find the answers she was seeking. Her parents knew something was wrong but she couldn't talk about it. Her feelings, her duty and her friendship were all on the line.<p>

The rosette reached the tower to find it quiet. Her desk was cluttered with the drop offs from the night before. She began to organize the late night reports and folders for Naruto when she heard a noise from his office. She walked to the door ready to fight. This thief wasn't going to steal from the Hokage. She opened the door and found Naruto picking up papers from the floor. He was muttering curses as he organized the papers. Sakura took a few steps toward him when he spoke.

"Take the day off," he said.

The voice was his Hokage voice. It was the unwavering certainty of a shinobi with the weight of a hidden village on his shoulders.

"Na," she started but he held up his hand

"Neither one of us can focus around the other right now. Please take the day off because I can't. You'll be doing both of us a favor."

Sakura nodded.

"Of course, Hokage-sama," she said with a slight bow in his direction.

He never made eye contact but she knew what was in his eyes. He longed for the answer she didn't have yet. It was teasing to show up and pretend nothing was wrong. He could see the conflict in her eyes and she knew if he looked at her it would hurt him. Sakura put a note on her desk and left the tower while it was still early. It hurt that he didn't want to see her. She couldn't blame him. He'd spent years silently suffering. He longed for her companionship and she kept him at arm's length. He'd spent the last few years trying to be a good friend. He kept his emotions in check in public so she wouldn't feel awkward. Why would he hold on to his feelings for her for so long? Why didn't he move on? There were plenty of others that would give him a family. After his battle with Sasuke, Hinata made it clear she was willing to be with him no matter what. She didn't know the details but nothing seemed to come from her non-verbal declaration of taking his hand. Team Kakashi was not in a good place at that time. She wasn't speaking to Naruto because he killed Sasuke. Kakashi opted to stay out of it. Neither Sai nor Yamato understood what their bond meant. They viewed Sasuke's death as the gateway to peace.

Here she was years later now with the same problem; why couldn't she just be happy with Naruto? It was different in many respects but the underlying issue was the same. Were her feelings for him strong enough to endure the trials she would face? Would she be happy in a role that would make her the object of public scrutiny? Every action judged and discussed at length in the market. Every word evaluated for the proper mix of politeness, deference and strength. Was she strong enough to protect her family?

She wanted to go home but that would make matters worse. Her parents could not know his secrets. This burden was not for them. Even if she and Naruto married, she'd have to keep from them that their grandchildren were candidate jinchuuriki. The beasts were free and living away from humans but it would be a matter of time before someone would be foolish enough to try and seal them in humans. She hoped it would be generations but she doubted that human hearts had the sense of principal required to leave the tailed beasts alone.

The emotions mixing in her chest made her feel sick. Tsunade was the best person to talk to but her master slept late. Waking her up wasn't going to lead to good advice. In the end she knew the truth, it was a decision she needed to make. Advice could only provide knowledge or insight at best. She needed to look in the mirror and decide her fate.

Sakura walked without thinking. Her legs carried her along familiar paths and she stopped in front of the memorial stone. She looked to her left to see Kakashi. They had this silent ritual for some time after the war. Sakura came to remember those patients she couldn't save and silently protest that Sasuke's name was not on the stone. She viewed him as a victim of the masked man as much as any other person killed during the war. Kakashi still looked the same. His grey hair defied gravity while his face was covered by a navy mask. His sharingan eye was covered by his head band. After she said a small prayer for her fallen comrades she turned to leave.

"What happened?" asked the elder Jonin.

Sakura looked at her sensei. He seldom took an interest in her personal life. He looked up from the stone. He was intuitive and good at reading people.

"I have a difficult decision to make," she answered.

She didn't want to lie to him but she couldn't tell him the truth.

"So he told you about his legacy?" inquired the copy nin.

The medic nin observed her sensei. Kakashi gestured toward the forest. Sakura followed because she wanted to know more. They walked until they found a destroyed training ground.

"He was upset last night," said the masked nin.

Sakura saw the destruction. The entire village should have felt his chakra. Worse yet, he was out without escorts. He was an easy target.

"If you're worried about the village knowing he was out," he said before gesturing to several burn marks around the training ground. They formed a circle. She walked to the nearest burn mark and found the remnants of a scroll.

"Barrier ninjutsu," she said softly.

Kakashi walked next to her.

"He's gotten pretty good at it," complimented the elder jonin.

Sakura nodded. Naruto was amazing. He could overcome almost any obstacle. He'd overcome her barrier to get a glimpse of her heart. She could feel the feelings he'd planted taking root but she had to be practical. There were serious, long term factors that needed her consideration.

"There is much more than what he told you," said the copy nin.

The rosette's head snapped to him. How did her sensei know these things? Did Naruto really trust him so much more than her?

"The fake Madara told us before you arrived on the battlefield. Tsunade-sama made it an S-rank secret."

Sakura grunted. The rosette looked around the field to see if something would give her the clue she needed. She wanted something; a little thing would be enough to sway her. She closed her eyes and tried to find that small thing in her mind. She knew he did something that would justify her life with him. It needed to be a personal thing; something special to them. Her frustration boiled over and she stomped her foot. A crack spread away from the point of impact across the field.

"It won't be an easy life but it would be a life filled with love. He'd love you with his whole being. He'd accept you as you are and never ask for more."

Sakura knew this. She put her head down.

"But you don't feel worthy of his love," added the one eyed ninja.

Green eyes darted to her sensei.

"And in truth, you are not worthy," he continued.

Sakura clenched her fist tightly. His voice was the usual aloof tone. He wasn't angry or sad.

"It is a difficult realization to make, I know. I wish someone told me when I was a chuunin and a fresh Jonin. I didn't deserve my comrades' friendship or support. I walked away from everyone because I thought I knew better. My ninja way was so superior."

Kakashi closed his regular eye.

"You were terrible to Naruto. You berated him and belittled him. He offered you his friendship and love freely and you stomped on it. Some people gossip that you will ruin him as a man and as Hokage."

Sakura grabbed her sensei's vest. The fabric of the vest was tearing under her grip.

"What you have yet to realize is that no one in this village deserves him," said Kakashi after looking at her hand. "All of us abandoned him at one point or another. We lost faith in him. Only his parents had undying faith in him. They gave him the ultimate burden because they knew he could carry it. He took the Leaf's most feared enemy and turned it into our greatest ally. None of us deserve him."

The rosette released her sensei.

"But he loves us anyway. He cries for the lost and fights for the weak. The villagers were the ones that would spit in his face as a child and now they revere him."

Sakura turned and walked away. She took several steps before stopping.

"Then why does he stay with us? He could leave and never return. No one could stop him."

Kakashi walked next to her.

"He loves us. He sees the best in us. I hope that never changes."

The copy nin walked past her and back into the forest. There were times she wanted to smack him. He spoke the truth but he could be a little nicer about it. Sakura followed her teacher into the forest. She wouldn't be able to catch him. He'd vanish in the shadows as he always did. He'd pop up again when someone needed him.

Sakura walked into Ichiraku around lunch time. She knew Naruto had a lunch meeting so he wouldn't be there. She wanted to go to a place that was associated with him without him there. She walked in the stand to find the boy from a few weeks ago sitting on the stool. He was slurping down noodles like he hadn't eaten in days. She was concerned. After Naruto's trip out of the village, she thought the matter was resolved. It seemed she was wrong.

"Are you OK Daisuke?" asked Ayame with great concern.

The boy put the bowl down. His cheek was badly bruised. Sakura wasted no time. The boy was reluctant to speak up at first but when Ayame confirmed she was Naruto's friend and assistant he gave vague details. Sakura knew she needed to tell Naruto.

The rosette raced to his office and found him out. She grabbed the schedule book from her desk. A chuunin called out to her as he rushed up to the desk with papers. It seemed this poor sod was the first to encounter Naruto and had become his temporary assistant. The chuunin was grateful when he got to her desk but she assured him that it was still his job. She raced off to the Academy. He was giving a guest lecture on the Fourth War. Sakura raced into the Academy like it was an S-rank emergency. Iruka was walking his students to the practice field.

"Where is Naruto?" she yelled at Iruka.

The chuunin instructor was shocked by her outburst.

"Hokage-sama is in Kano-sensei's class," said Iruka pointing at a door down the hall.

Sakura raced passed the students. Many were chiding her for calling their Hokage by his first name. She threw the classroom door open. Everyone was looking at her.

"I need to talk to you," she said making eye contact with him.

She saw the message about this not being the time but this wasn't about them.

"The orphans are being mistreated. I found Daisuke at Ichiraku. He was beaten and starving."

Naruto's eyes were shocked for a moment. They quickly hardened. He grabbed her and she felt the pull. The world around them warped and they appeared outside the orphanage. A crying child was heard inside. Sakura tried to keep up but Naruto's superior speed gave him the edge. He was in the orphanage. She found him standing over Banna. A child was cowering in front of the fallen ninja. Sakura could feel the killing intent in the air.

"Take the children out of here," he growled out.

Sakura didn't like where this was going but she knew better than to cross him. She quickly gathered the children in the room and took them outside. In the sunlight the level of mistreatment became clear. She tended to those that needed immediate attention. The elder children pressed the younger children forward for treatment. It was an overwhelming task as more children poured from the orphanage. Each child looked worse than the last child she treated. The youngest were crying.

Sakura looked up for a moment when she felt chakra. Naruto was standing on the outer edge of the children. He snapped his fingers. A squad of ANBU appeared around him.

"I want medical teams here immediately. I want five squads of ninja ready to support them."

Two ANBU vanished. Villagers moved in to see the commotion. Many of the parents in the crowd followed their instincts and calmed the crying children. Sakura was treating a child when she looked up to see Banna. He was charging Naruto. The blonde was comforting a crying child. She reacted without thinking. She grabbed Banna's arm and twisted. He spun in the air onto his back. Naruto turned still holding the child.

"What are you thinking?" roared the rosette.

Banna's arm was broken.

"Release me, bitch," he demanded.

Rather than squeeze tighter, she sent a surge of her chakra through his arm. He cried out in pain. She'd activated all his pain nerves at once.

"Why did you do it?" she demanded.

Was he the one behind the attack? The man stopped but didn't answer. She sent another surge of her chakra through his body. This time he passed out. Sakura hadn't released him when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Let him go," said her teammate.

She released his arm. It fell lifelessly to the ground.

"Did she kill him?" asked a scared child.

A man near the child pointed out Banna was breathing. Sakura turned to see the girl holding onto Naruto. Her arms were wrapped around his neck. Her brown eyes showed so much fear. Naruto put his other arm on her.

"It's going to be OK. Sakura-chan overreacts sometimes. She's really nice when you get to know her."

The girl nodded before burying her face into his shoulder.

"Take this…man and have him interrogated," ordered the rosette to two Chuunin. "He attacked the Hokage and abused these children."

The chuunin confirmed her order. They were not gentle with Banna as they lifted him from the ground. Sakura watched his unconscious form carried off. A thousand horrible curses raced through her mind. Her cold stare warmed when she heard a medic nin say her name.

"Take all of them to the hospital for examination," she ordered.

The medic nin looked confused.

"Take all of the children to the hospital for examination and treatment."

The medic nin sputtered about space and resources.

"I don't care about things like that. I want these children in the hospital for an exam and treatment. I want them fed and cared for. They are the legacy of heroes and we will not treat them like trash," said the rosette sternly.

The medic nin nodded. He relayed the orders to the others. As quickly as they could manage, the ninja herded the children together and walked toward the hospital. Sakura walked next to Naruto. The girl was still in his arms. They arrived at the hospital to find the nurses and available staff members waiting. The Head of the Medical Corp was barking out orders as the children were taken in groups to rooms. As the last of the children was sent off for an examination, Nakamora Takeyasu walked up to the Hokage.

"I might need more resources for a few days, Hokage-sama," he stated.

"Whatever you need," said the blonde.

"Including Haruno-san," inquired the elder medic nin.

"Yes," replied the Hokage without hesitation.

Sakura was off to check in and get assigned a floor. Her problems seemed so small compared to the burden these children carried.

She was always amazed by a child's resilience. The boys were healed and supposed to be resting but they were bounding around their rooms pretending to be Naruto. She was amazed that the girls were pretending to be her using her 'death touch' as some were calling it. The nurses tried to calm the children but they were so happy and excited. In all thirty seven orphans were checked in. Most were in no immediate danger. A few children had internal injuries but they were treatable.

The rosette finished her rounds as the sun set. The next shift of medic nin came in. She briefed her replacement before moving to the stairs to leave. She was down two floors when she noticed two ANBU. She stopped on the floor and moved toward the ANBU. Neither masked shinboi moved when she approached the door. When she reached for the door handle an ANBU moved to stop her. Her green eyes met the ANBU's eye holes.

"Move," she said sternly.

The ANBU that blocked her way looked toward his partner. He stepped away after a moment. Sakura opened the door and entered. Naruto was sitting next to a bed with his back to her.

"It's her," said a soft voice.

Green eyes met blue eyes. He smiled.

"I told you, Amaya," he said. "Sakura is a friend. She won't hurt you."

The girl had his haori over her like a blanket. Sakura picked up Amaya's chart. She seemed to be one of the worst off. Her condition was improving and she would be fine. The rosette approached the girl to check an injury to her liver. She moved toward Naruto.

"Its fine," he assured her.

Naruto pulled back his haori. Sakura moved slowly to touch the girl. She let her chakra contact the young one's body and spread through it. All the injuries were healing nicely. She'd be well enough to leave in a few days.

"You're going to be fine," said the rosette in a comforting voice.

Naruto put the haori back over her.

"See," he said.

Amaya smiled at him.

"Will you stay with me tonight," she asked.

The blonde man smiled.

"I can't, but you can keep that," he said while gesturing to the haori.

The girl pouted but Naruto convinced her she would be fine and the nurses would take care of her. She relented after half an hour. The brown eyed child was asleep before they left the room. Naruto moved down the hall. The ANBU were behind him. Sakura watched him walk away without a word. Her heart was hurting. He was so good with Amaya. He'd be an amazing father.

Sakura took a step in his direction. It was quickly followed by another. Before she knew it she was behind the ANBU. One took notice but didn't say anything.

"Naruto," she said.

He stopped. The ANBU remained a step behind him.

"Can we speak?" she asked.

His head dropped.

"Sure," he said after a long pause.

They walked to the Hokage tower with the ANBU escort. She noticed the shadows barely moving. A full squad of ANBU was on the roofs above them guarding the Hokage. The ANBU escorted the Hokage to his office before Naruto dismissed them. The blonde ninja walked behind his desk and sat. He picked up a report.

"Naruto," she pleaded to get him to look at her.

He looked up but his eyes never focused on her face.

"I don't think I can give you the answer you want right now," she stated.

He nodded.

"But I don't want us to stop being together. I won't find the answer if we are distant. I need to explore this relationship with you. I can't do it without you. I'll never know if we are going to be happy if we are apart."

He closed his eyes.

"Sakura," he started but she cut him off.

"I know I'm asking too much, but I need you to trust me. I'll never betray you. The little girl that stomped on your heart is gone. I am a woman that can see that you are amazing. I see a man that gives so much of himself to his village. I see a man that had important things to do but decided to stay with a scared little girl because she needed you. You are my friend and teammate. I hope you will be the man that I give my whole heart to, but I need time. I was foolish with my heart before and it was damaged. Give me time to heal it before asking for it."

A serious or deep expression was appropriate but as usual Naruto had his amused smirk. After a moment he chuckled. Sakura spoke honestly with him and he laughed. Her anger was growing.

"What?" she growled.

He stood up and doubled over laughing. She was going to pound him but she decided to see it through.

"Amaya said you were scary and I told her that you could be scary but only when someone threatened what was precious to you. You were nice the rest of the time."

Naruto explained how Amaya thought she was too serious.

"She does your serious face so well. That's what funny."

Green eyes focused into a hard glare.

"I pour out my heart and you are looking at my face and thinking about Amaya," she growled.

Her fists clenched and opened several times before she smirked.

"Too serious huh?" she said with her head down.

"Sakura-chan," he said taking a step from behind his desk toward her.

He took two more steps before she pounced. She was on top of her teammate with his arms pinned above his head.

"Let's have some fun," she said with a smirk.

"No…not that…please Sakura-chan….don't do it," he said.

She ignored him and attacked his arm pits with her fingers. The Rokudaime tried to protect his ticklish regions but he was completely at a loss. Sakura knew how to win this battle and she was fighting with a purpose. The blonde was paralyzed by laughter. They were laughing so hard that neither heard the door open.

"Come on, stop. I'm going to pee my pants," he blurted out but Sakura continued her assault.

An angry huff caught Sakura's attention. She turned and saw the elders glaring down at them. Sakura immediately got to her feet. Naruto bounced up.

"Something I can do for you two old bats?" said the blonde coldly.

The happy time was quickly ruined. Both elders huffed. Sakura moved to leave.

"Stay," said the blonde noticing her moving.

The rosette bowed her head.

"We should talk in private," said Homura.

Naruto smirked.

"No. I think I will talk and you will listen," he said.

Koharu scowled.

"Respect your elders," she chided.

"Earn my respect, Aunt," he growled.

Sakura covered her mouth. She quickly forced her emotions off her face and uncovered her mouth. She took a more formal stance. She was here as a Jonin of Konoha.

"I paid a visit to Banna's little casino. I'm sure you know that it's no longer in operation."

"You robbed him," said Homura.

Naruto huffed.

"Unlike Tsunade, I am good a gambling," he replied.

The elders continued to glare.

"I was astounded by how much money I took out of that place. I had some folks look into it and they discovered your dirty little secret."

Neither elder showed any emotion. Naruto was building up to erupt.

"No mission in Konoha can take place without the permission of the Hokage. You were running illegal ANBU operations using the casino as a front to generate funds and launder mission money."

The elders remained silent.

"Nice of Banna to keep records of the ops which included missions from the syndicate that we are trying to stop."

Homura sputtered something out but Naruto waved his hand. The elder fell silent.

"You know the punishment for betraying your village and supporting our enemies."

Koharu nodded before speaking.

"Are you going to follow the law or are you going to make it up as you go?" inquired the retired kunoichi.

Naruto's face was cold.

"I will hand you over for interrogation and trial by the other Kages. I will abide by their decision."

The Rokudaime snapped his fingers. A squad of ANBU appeared.

"Arrest the elders. They are charged with treason."

The elders were chained. Homura cracked and begged for forgiveness. Koharu remained firm. She turned to leave when she stopped and looked back at him.

"You are finally acting like a Kage."

She bowed her head before the ANBU pushed her toward the door.

"To bad you never acted like my Aunt," replied the blonde.

The woman walked away without another word. Sakura watched him. He stared at the open door for a moment before walking over and closing it. The rosette was waiting for an outburst but it never came. Naruto walked to his desk. He sat down and rubbed his temples. His eyes closed.

"She is the last of my father's family. When she is executed, I will be the last of that line," he said in a normal voice.

"You could intervene," said the rosette.

Naruto shook his head.

"No one is above the law. Everyone must answer to our laws including me."

Sakura walked over to him. She stood in front of him for a moment watching him. Her hand moved without conscious thought. Her small fingers caressed his cheek lovingly. He looked up at her. Without any invitation, she sat down across his legs and put her arms around his neck.

"You are not alone," she said softly but firmly. "I am here."

His arms snaked around her waist and pulled her close.

"I'm glad," he whispered back.

After a long hug he released her.

"You should go and get some rest," he said.

The rosette raised and eye brow.

"What about you?" she asked.

"I have to catch up on paperwork," he answered.

Sakura nodded. She rose from his lap. She caressed his cheek again. He smiled at her. He stood and embraced her again. Her hand reached into his weapon's pouch. She withdrew something. He looked at her confused. She held up a trident kunai.

"In case you feel lonely later. Don't hesitate," she said.

Once on the tip of her toes, she teased his lips with hers before planting a soft kiss.

"I'll see you soon," she said before turning and leaving.

A smile was on her face the entire walk to her room.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you to those that reviewed. I know I've neglected another story. I'm not happy with it so I am thinking about how to get back to the original idea.

Enjoy chapter 10.

* * *

><p>Sakura was grateful to be done with her duty at the hospital. She acted as Naruto's assistant part time to keep up with her mission but it was exhausting. She took most of the morning shifts in the office and left for the hospital after lunch. She worked her shift until late and then went home to sleep. This morning was her first day back to being Naruto's assistant full time. They hadn't spent much time together since she took one of his Hiraishin kunai. She kept it with her just in case but Naruto wouldn't interrupt her duties. The rosette made it to her temporary desk and began her morning routine of organizing and planning. She was nearly completed when she heard a whoop from down the hall. She turned to see Naruto walking with a medic nin. Sakura recognized her face but couldn't recall her name.<p>

"That's amazing news," he said in an excited voice.

Sakura heard the words but she was watching the body language. Naruto was just being himself but this other woman was being a bit too friendly for her liking. That was her Grade A meat. The kunoichi greeted Sakura before leaving. The smile on the medic nin's face got to Sakura.

"Morning, Sakura," said the blonde in a happy voice.

She turned to him ready to interrogate him on why that woman was walking with him but she took a deep breath.

"Morning," she replied with a fake smile.

He gulped.

"Uhhh, what's wrong?" he asked.

She walked to his office and went in. He cautiously entered by the sound of his footsteps and the door closed. Sakura was tapping her foot.

"Have a morning visitor?" she asked.

"Megumi-san just brought a message that Midori had her baby. Mom and baby are doing well," he explained.

Sakura continued to tap her foot. She noticed his eyes move from her foot to her face.

"What?" he asked. "I didn't do something wrong, did I?"

The rosette examined him for a minute causing him to squirm even more. He whined her name before she let out a pent up breath.

"I don't like it when women go to your apartment at odd hours. It gives a certain impression."

Naruto's eyes showed acknowledgment.

"It's not like that. She just brought the message," he answered.

Tsunade's apprentice stomped her foot. The room shook.

"It's not about what actually happened. It's about what people think happened. You have to worry about appearances," she lectured.

She continued for a full five minutes before stopping. He misused a chance to apologize.

"Are you jealous?" he asked.

She denied it and reasoned why she was being practical. As she spoke his smile grew larger. Her annoyance increased with the size of his smile.

"So you are jealous," he said happily before walking to his desk.

"I was not jealous," she roared.

He smiled at her and nodded.

"Naruto," she threatened brandishing her fist.

He waved his hands in front of his chest.

"I like it. I never thought the day would come when you were jealous of someone talking to me," he said happily.

She muttered to herself for a moment but accepted why he was pleased.

"Anyway," she said trying to get to professional matters.

He gave her his full attention but the smile remained. She did her best to ignore it while she conveyed his schedule.

"Staff meeting in an hour," he said when she concluded.

She nodded before turning to leave. She heard him move and turned. He pulled her into an embrace.

"I missed you the last couple days," he said holding her against his chest.

She smiled.

"I missed you too," she said wrapping her arms around his torso.

They shared a quiet moment before she withdrew her arms.

"Work," she said softly.

He grumbled softly before releasing her.

"Stay with me after the festival," he said.

She panicked for an instant. Did he know about her mission?

"Nothing has to happen but I'd like it if you stayed the night," he quickly added.

Her smile visibly relaxed him.

"I'd like that too," she said with a blush before leaving.

Sakura went about her work until it was time for the staff meeting. This was the last one before the festival. The nobles were arriving in a couple days so she'd have to be on high alert. Nobles sometimes kept people with questionable backgrounds on their payroll to handle dirty jobs. Those people could be bought by an outsider. Some were crazy enough to try and murder a Kage. Banna's interrogation didn't reveal any information that suggested a plot or poison. Sakura had a brief meeting with Shikaku before she left the tower one day for an update. The mission was still going.

Sakura walked a half step behind the Hokage to the meeting. She took her seat at a small desk and took notes as the meeting progressed. All the discussion focused around the festival. The arrest of the elders was known to the Jonin. Few had sympathy for them after the evidence was presented about their actions. Sakura tried to stay focused but her mind kept wandering to naughty thoughts as Naruto led the meeting. She was well into a fantasy about the meeting table and a very authoritative Naruto when she heard her name.

"Haruno-san," said the head of Village Security.

Sakura napped back to a disappointing reality.

"I'm sorry," said the rosette with a polite smile giving her fellow Jonin her full attention.

"I would like to brief you on our security procedures during the festival. You are going to be the first line of defense for the Hokage."

The medic nin kept silent. Was her mission being revealed? How would he react? The plan was if nothing happened to let this mission quietly go away. He never needed to know about her secret mission.

"You're overreacting, Renji," said the Hokage. "No one is going to attack during the festival."

The ninja disagreed.

"We don't have any credible intelligence but I prefer caution, Hokage-sama. We are prevented from fully vetting the nobles' guards and staff. I think it prudent to have extra security around key locations in the village and key people."

"This is a job for ANBU," said the ANBU captain. "It is one of our mandates to protect the Hokage."

A small argument broke out before Naruto ended it.

"I appreciate the concern but I can protect myself. It is my job to protect the village. Don't waste resources on me."

The department heads expressed their concern of this view. Sakura finally interrupted.

"I have no intention of walking around the village unarmed or unprepared with the Hokage," said Tsunade's apprentice. "Kakashi-sensei taught us to always be prepared and watch each others' backs."

Both the ANBU captain and the head of village security nodded. The matter dropped. After the meeting concluded, Sakura stood but Naruto remained in the room looking about the window. The department heads left talking about points of concern to their departments. Once the room was empty she walked next to her boyfriend.

"Ryo for your thoughts," she said after a moment of silence.

He smiled at her, but she saw through it.

"What's bothering you?" she asked.

He shook his head.

"Just a feeling. I'm not sure what exactly, but something doesn't feel right."

Sakura looked back out the window.

"You have nothing to worry about. I'll be there to protect you," she said with conviction.

He chuckled.

"I have no doubt," he said.

He turned away from the window to leave when he turned back suddenly.

"Don't put too many weapons under your clothing. I do plan to take some of them off and I don't want to get injured," he joked.

The rosette blushed before smiling playfully.

"I'll be sure to keep my weapons in the right places," she said before walking toward the door.

She looked over her shoulder to see him glaring at her. A cheeky smile was her response. The rest of the day was quiet with the usual mission assignments, village business and meetings that filled the Hokage's day. Naruto made a visit to the hospital to check on Amaya. She was still recovering. Sakura went with him so they could keep working as they walked. She was pulled into hospital business while Naruto visited. ANBU were outside the room so she had little concern that this child was going to attack him. After the visit, he asked about her free time. She knew what he was asking for and she was happy to agree.

As the love drunk haze that filled her mind cleared, she rested her head against her boyfriend's bare chest. They were lying on his couch. They had another make-out session with some new exploration. She was quite pleased with his efforts. He seemed somewhat experienced which concerned her a little. She knew that he and Hinata were kind of together after the war. Her quiet declaration of love wasn't missed by anyone that saw them. She walked up to Naruto as he stood over Sasuke's body. She pulled his broken into a close embrace. After a moment his body gave out form chakra exhaustion and injuries. The heiress held him up until medical ninja could treat him. She stayed with him holding his hand. Rumor circulated around the village for months after the end of the war about their relationship and impending marriage; the Hyuuga princess and the Yondaime's son. It was a match approved by heaven. When Sakura started to speak to Naruto again a year after the war, she found out that he was single and the rumors weren't true.

Sakura adjusted her head so she could see his face. He appeared pleased with this step. His smile made her feel warm inside. Her curiosity must have been in her eyes because he asked what she was thinking about.

"Hinata," she answered.

He looked confused for a minute.

"What happened between you guys?" she asked.

His happy blue eyes faded to a dull blue. He took a deep breath.

"I don't know what to say," he answered before sitting up.

Sakura moved when he moved and took hold of her shirt. She put it on. This sounded like it was going to be a serious conversation. Her bare chest probably wasn't going to help him focus.

"I'm not asking for details but… I guess I wanted to know how close you guys were," she said.

Naruto nodded after putting his shirt on.

"Some things happened between us but you and I have moved beyond that," he answered.

He was uncomfortable with the conversation but Sakura pressed forward.

"Why didn't you guys work out?"

The Hokage stood up. He paced back and forth in a mixture of nerves and thought.

"She's very pretty. Some say she's the ideal female build. She's smart and polite. Her clan is powerful and she's the heiress," offered the medic nin.

Naruto nodded in agreement which caused the rosette's chest to tighten unpleasantly.

"Hinata is a great person. I told Kiba once that she'd make a great wife some day."

Sakura felt worse.

"Hinata is supposed to be everything a man wants in a woman but…I don't know…I never felt that way. She is everything you said and much more but my feelings never developed. Desiring a pretty girl isn't the same as being in love."

He continued to pace. Sakura watched him a bit nervous. A normal guy would say something like she was controlling or focus on some detail that didn't seem important to anyone else like her hair was wrong in some way or her eyes were creepy.

"I guess there isn't anything wrong with her but she wasn't the one for me. She tried so hard to be what I wanted, but it was never enough. I put a stop to things because she was trying to change herself to make me happy. I don't want someone to change for me."

Sakura silently accepted his answer. Love was a strange thing. It did always make sense but something seemed to drive those deep feelings that was more like a hunch or a sixth sense. The rosette looked up when Naruto chuckled.

"It could be my Mom too," he said.

The rosette was confused.

"What?" he inquired, "Haven't you heard that men marry women like their mothers?"

Sakura needed to tread lightly. This could lead to an unintended insult easily. Parents were a sensitive subject for Naruto.

"I don't know anything about your mother," she said innocently.

It was largely true. Little was written about Kushina Uzumaki. She was a special Jonin in the village security force. She married Naruto's father in a quiet ceremony about a year before Naruto was born.

"My mother was known as the Bloody Habanera. She was super feisty and opinionated. She really loved my Dad. She was so happy when she found out she was pregnant with me. She gave everything the night of the Kyuubi attack to keep me safe and lost her life in the process."

Naruto's head dropped to his chest. Sakura got up and gave him a hug.

"I'm sorry I asked," she whispered to him.

He pulled her close.

"It's not that," he said. "It's a more complicated issue."

Sakura remained in his arms. She knew there were more secrets. She suspected his father had secrets that needed to be kept but what was so important about his mother? She looked up at him and smiled when he released her. The internal struggle was clear on his face. The rosette decided to let it drop.

"It's OK. You don't have to tell me," she assured him.

The past was the past. She couldn't change it. All she could do is learn from it. She wanted to know about his parents and these secrets, but she understood that they weren't in the right place yet. Her intellectual side was curious but this was a family secret. She wasn't his wife or fiancé so she had little right to push. He'd already revealed something to her and she needed to respond to that more completely.

"I hate keeping things from you. I want us to be honest with each other about everything," he insisted.

She tried to distract him with a kiss but it didn't seem to work. He plopped back onto the couch pulling his hair in frustration. In truth she didn't want him to tell her right now. She wanted to get past her mission. As long as he kept secrets it was fine for her to keep secrets. Her mission was S-rank and so were his secrets. It was a fair trade. However, if he shared the secrets she would feel guilty about the inequality in their relationship.

She sat next to him and put her arms around him.

"I understand. This relationship is growing but I'm not ready to say the words you need to hear from me. I understand you need me to commit to you before you share these secrets."

He looked up at her.

"Our relationship is growing," he said hopefully.

She nodded and smiled. A loud whoop was building in his throat but he pressed it down and tried to act his age. Anyone else would have missed it but she saw his loud, excited outbursts too many times to miss the signs of one forming.

"My heart is healing and when it's ready, I hope to give it to you."

He pulled her into a bone crushing hug in response. She struggled to breath. When he finally released her she smacked him a bit harder than playfully.

"Don't do that," she warned him.

She stood and bonked him on the head.

"And don't compare me to your mother," she said firmly.

He nodded while rubbing the small lump on his head. He opened his mouth only to be shut down.

"If you say it's a compliment, I'll smack you again," she threatened.

He nodded and nursed his small lump.

"I'd better go. I'll see you in the morning," she said.

He rose from the couch.

"Is it alright…if we are affectionate on our date?" he asked.

She was taken aback by his question.

"What do you mean exactly?" she asked.

They weren't going to be a couple of love drunk fools in public. He was the Rokudaime Hokage and she was the apprentice of the Godaime Hokage. They had reputations to uphold.

"Yah know. Hold hands and dance. Maybe steal a kiss," he said.

She thought for a moment before nodding.

"I guess that's fine," she answered.

He took hold of her by the waist and started to slow dance with her. She went along with it until one of his hands slid below her waist.

"Above the waist in public," she growled.

"Good thing we're in private," he replied before giving her backside a squeeze.

She feigned irritation but she loved how he touched her body. They danced around the room slowly for a few moments before she separated her chest from his.

"Time for me to go," she said.

He nodded in agreement.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" he asked.

She smiled at him and shook her head.

"We would be at my door half the night saying goodbye," she teased.

He smiled and nodded.

"More like all night," he added.

The rosette giggled. They shared a kiss at the door before she left. The walk back to her family's home was quiet. The night was still cold as winter refused to loosen its hold this year. Soon the spring would pry its chilly fingers from the world to usher in summer. Spring was a nice season for a wedding. She smiled to herself. If their relationship kept going as it was, she might be a bride by the following spring.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks to everyone for the awesome reviews. I really appreciate the support. Sorry if the Naruto-Hinata part turned some folks off. Based upon the latest manga I think Hinata might do something more about her feelings.

Well, onto the next chapter. Let it hit the fan.

* * *

><p>Sakura was in her room making the final touches to her cherry red kimono. Her mother had been fussing with her for the last hour, but she finally had a chance to line the robe with seals to store weapons, medicine and other needed items. The festival started in a couple hours with a speech by the Hokage. He gave Sakura the morning off to get ready. She couldn't deny the perks of being the Hokage's girlfriend.<p>

"Do you need more help, Sakura-chan?" called her mother from outside the door.

"No, Mom. I'm fine," replied the rosette.

Sakura took a second shower. Her damp hair made it easier to style. When she was finished she slipped on her kunoichi undergarments. If she had to fight, she could throw off the kimono and do so. Her kunai holder was strapped to her leg. The dress robe and emerald green obi were the last to go on. She inspected herself in the mirror. Before she left her room, she said a silent prayer that nothing would happen and her mission could fade away. Her mother's inspection took nearly half an hour. The elder woman went on about making special memories that they could look back on fondly. The medic nin took a bag to Naruto's earlier in the morning to avoid the awkward conversation with her father. It was better to ask forgiveness than to ask permission in situations like this.

The rosette left the house with a smile. She was finally going to see Naruto. Knowing her teammate, he needed help getting into the Hokage robes. Tsunade told her how she found him nearly tied up in the garments before his coronation. Sakura was well on her way to the tower when she saw a light blue kimono in the growing crowd. White-blonde hair was coming her way. Ino had a huge smirk when she saw her best friend.

"Really dialed it up today," said Ino giving her friend a quick look over.

Sakura smiled.

"Nothing but the best for my date," replied the slug sannin's apprentice.

Ino smiled.

"I'm glad you're giving him your best," said Ino sincerely before her mouth turned into a mocking smirk.

"About time too. You can't expect a man to fall in love with you in your usual clothing."

The two friends bickered back and forth until they reached the Hokage tower. They traded barbs about looks and previous dates. Ino separated from her at near Shikaku's office. She was probably meeting her teammates. Shikamaru probably volunteered for some duties to stay away from his mother. The Nara matriarch was starting to apply pressure for a grandchild.

Sakura was on a personal mission. She arrived at her boyfriend's door to find four ANBU guards. None of the ANBU tried to stop her from entering. She opened the door without knocking. The living area was filled with curses despite the bedroom door being closed over.

"Stop using that language," roared Shizune.

Her son was in her arms. He made a loud incoherent attempt at talking each time his mother yelled.

"Sakura," said Shizune with a smile.

Sakura greeted her senior.

"You're dressed to impress," teased the raven haired woman.

The rosette smirked back.

"I learned from my sempai how to dress up to seduce a man," she replied.

Shizune blushed. She won over her husband with a certain outfit. The same outfit was last worn nine months before her son was born. As Shizune mastered her face, she yelled to Naruto again.

He walked out of the room in the robes.

"Told you I could do it alone," he said proudly.

Sakura took in the sight. She was grateful her cheeks were already colored by red blush. This was not the boy she knew in the academy. A handsome man stood before her. His entire appearance suggested royal authority granted by the gods. The red and white robes were so different than the Third Hokage. It was more like his father's haori in the design with hints of his maternal heritage. While Sakura's mind wandered to what was under his dress attire he was taking her in.

"Whoa," he said.

The pair must have been staring too long as Shizune cleared her throat.

"Get the hormones under control. My son does not need a lesson about the birds and bees at this age and I certainly don't want to see it."

The former members of Team Kakashi glared at her.

"Awe, so cute. You react the same."

Sakura huffed and Naruto muttered something.

"All seems well her so I need to get to Tsunade-sama," said the raven hair woman. "You two behave."

Shizune left the apartment without another word. Naruto's eyes followed her with a glare but Sakura was used to her teasing. The Hokage turned his attention to his girlfriend. They stared silently at each other for a moment before he walked in front of her. She felt strangely nervous when his hands moved to her waist. He held her but she could fell the muscles in his hands fighting each other. It seemed he was fighting a battle in his hands. She could imagine as she gripped the front of his robes. Her hands were fighting not to clench his robes and tear them off. They wielded so much power and controlling it was becoming a problem. Maybe it was the danger that excited her. If they lost control it would end looking more like a fight than making love. Maybe it was a demonstration of self control that weakened her knees. She knew he could ravage her. Her clothes would be in shreds as he did what he wanted. His power was greater than hers and she would be helpless. Taming his urges enough to make it about them rather than him was a potent gesture of love. It also demonstrated maturity. Maturity wasn't a word she'd normally associated with him but he was displaying it by going slowly despite the urges to do otherwise.

She heard her name spoken softly as his lips teased hers. It wasn't long before they were kissing. She'd reacted strongly to their kissing in the past but this was a certainty in her mind. They were going to let go and give in. He wasn't forceful or rushed. It seemed like a known outcome to him. He was enjoying the buildup. He broke the kiss and kissed her neck. She moaned in response. He was in control but not dominating her. She wasn't some submissive woman that was going to be controlled. It was like a partnership or a compromise. He would lead for now and she would have her turn. It was unspoken in words but it was so clear in his eyes.

All rational concerns like his speech to open the festival were out of her mind.

"Sakura…I," he nearly growled.

The need in his voice was shared. She wanted the same. Both their hands were moving to act on their unspoken agreement when someone knocked on the door. A frustrated noise escaped his mouth.

"Being Hokage does have its down sides," he said after a moment to master his desires.

Sakura nodded in agreement as disappoint would surely dominate her voice. There would be time later. She felt sure this wasn't a singular moment. Naruto opened the door. Sakura watched him step back quickly.

"Please come in, my Lord," he said.

Sakura felt on the spot. She was willing to do anything with Naruto a moment ago and the Fire Daimyo walked in with his wife the next moment.

"You look lovely, my Lady," he quickly added.

The plump wife the Daimyo blushed.

"It seems we are interrupting something," said the Daimyo.

He was a slight build compared to men in Konoha with a moderately masculine voice. Naruto quickly introduced his date.

"I've heard about you," said the Daimyo's wife. "Tsunade spoke of you frequently, but I thought your hair was pink."

Sakura made up a quick and reasonable reason for her red hair. The Daimyo's wife bought it and let it drop. Naruto and the Daimyo spoke about matters in the village and the schedule. The rosette was impressed he remembered the schedule so well. The Daimyo's wife was looking around his apartment.

"It could use a woman's touch," said the plump woman.

Sakura quickly engaged her in a conversation about decorating. Conversation was probably too polite as the dark haired woman prattled on and on about how the room should be decorated. After a complete dissertation on how the apartment should be redone, Naruto and the Fire Daimyo were ready to head out. The Daimyo's wife took his arm. Sakura followed the noblewoman and took Naruto's arm. The two couples were met with the Daimyo's personal guards and ANBU. As the two couple exited the tower the guards continued to escort the Daimyo while the ANBU vanished to their familiar shadows. Sakura went on high alert. The Daimyo's guards escorted the noble couple which led the way to the platform for opening the festival. Chuunin and other ninja lined the walking path and blocked of alleys. Sakura had her eyes darting around like she was on a mission.

"Nervous?" asked her date in a quiet voice.

She needed to be more subtle.

"It never hurts to be alert," she answered.

He smiled and shook his head.

"Relax and enjoy the festival," he said. "I want today to be special for us."

The rosette smiled. It wouldn't be special if something happened to him. They arrived at the stage with the crowd cheering their arrival. The nobles on the stage stood as the Daimyo made his way to a secondary raised platform over the other nobles. Tsunade was standing next to Naruto's seat. The reigning Hokage was sitting center stage directly in front of the Daimyo. The rosette recognized the smirk on her master's face. It was like the elder kunoichi knew what happened before they arrived on stage. The apprentice didn't have time to react to her master's look. This was the critical moment of her mission.

Sakura eyed looked over the nobles. She didn't recognize any of them from her time in the syndicate. She moved to her seat when she noticed him. A man was standing behind the curtains that backed the stage. All the nobles' personal guards were behind the curtain ready to protect their respective lord. Most were peeking through to see the crowd and surrounding area. This man was focused on Naruto. This man was in many meeting with the syndicate's boss. He appeared calm so it suggested he was a professional. All it took was a prick and Naruto's life would be in danger. Naruto escorted her to her seat. She was sitting in a chair behind him. All the nobles sat in the front with their escorts a row behind them. As Naruto turned, the man lunged forward. Sakura reacted and knocked him aside. She saw the small blade fly up into the air. Her eyes tracked the blade. She took in every detail. The blade was made for poisoning with many barbs and edges. All the details of the blade were etched into her mind in an instant.

The blade was spinning in the air. Her kimono was too restrictive for her to move at full speed. She was in the air when someone cut her off. She heard the blade caught. She watched a single drop of blood fall from her perspective. She screamed no in her mind. The Daimyo's wife screamed in horror. Sakura heard a sigh of relief. Naruto turned holding the blade in his palm. Blood was flowing freely from his palm. When you heal in minutes, a deep cut was not an issue. Even if he didn't heal in minutes, Naruto would still sacrifice his safety for another.

Sakura immediately grabbed his hand. Tsunade's hands flew up to his hand. Sakura pushed them away. If she healed the wound the poison would be sealed in his body.

"It's no big deal," he assured them.

The rosette took the blade and drove it into the stage to prevent another infection. She turned back to Naruto's hand. The blood from the wound was already turning a slight purple.

"Blue death," she said to herself.

"Blue what?" asked the blue eyes Kage.

"You have to trust me now. I need you to lie down and stay calm. This is going to hurt," she said.

He obeyed without hesitation as the crowd watched. ANBU had already taken the attacker into custody. Sakura focused her chakra and drove it into Naruto's arm.

"What are you doing?" asked the Slug Sannin.

Sakura didn't respond. She focused on her chakra.

"That is some painful medical ninjutsu for a cut," he muttered.

His teeth ground an instant later. He struggled to keep his eyes open.

"It's not medical ninjutsu," she said. "I'm changing the pH of your blood to weaken the poison. It's going to hurt like your blood is on fire by the time I'm done."

Sakura continued to change his blood and she knew the pain it was causing him. Tsunade showed her the technique first hand to teach her what it did to people. The Godaime changed the blood in only one of her fingers and it was one of the most painful experiences of her life. The Godaime took her clansman's other arm and did the same. Sakura was giving the instructions on the pH and her master followed along. Sakura was one of the few medic nin that had a patient survive the Blue Death. It was a quiet recognition that Sakura was her master's equal. The two expert healers worked furiously. It was clear by the squirming and clenched teeth that Naruto was in a great deal of pain. The rosette came up with this solution for him and him alone. He was the only person she encountered that could heal from his kind of injury. Other medical ninja made it to the scene to support their efforts. Sakura couldn't trust anyone else with this task. She had to do this to make sure he would survive.

The crowd was dispersed and the nobles were taken to safe houses based upon the barked orders from senior Jonin. Sakura and her master continued to work as the Hokage's blood was changing colors due to the change in pH. Sakura felt the change was enough and she began to pull out the blood with her chakra through the wound. She had to keep the wound open as the Kyuubi tried to close it.

"I hope you can keep up, Kurama-sama," she muttered as a liter of blood covered the stage.

She was surprised that Naruto was still conscious after two liters of blood were extracted. Tsunade had hold of his other hand. She was speaking with him trying to keep him awake. It was a struggle. His speech was slurring and his eyes were dazed. By the third liter he was out and barely breathing.

"Sakura," said the Godaime with concern.

The rosette continued to work. With each passing minute, the rosette's name was said with more concern and more worry. An emergency IV was setup to keep him alive as she finally felt like it was going to be OK. The rosette rose from her kneeling position. She was starting to give orders when she felt her chakra give out. She dropped to her knees and the world turned black. She heard voices talking around her but her body couldn't handle it. She was exhausted. Naruto was safe for the moment and she couldn't fight her body any longer.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks to those that reviewed the last chapter. I appreciate the kind words. They are too kind really.

Well, now for the aftermath of completing a mission. Warning up front, Tsunade takes a darker turn in this chapter. As usual, no promises on an update. It seems every time I think I have some time to write someone at work needs me to write something else.

* * *

><p>Sakura could hear voices at the edge of her perception. As the fog in her mind cleared away, she heard a medic nin speaking. The voice that replied told her Naruto was near her. Not that she needed him to speak. She could feel him. That came with being teammates for years. He couldn't hide from her any more than she could hide from him. The general sense of his presence was made sharper by their more intimate relations. Her procedure must have been successful. If she failed he would be dead already. Relief swept over her. Her beloved was going to be fine. If he made it past the first few hours Kurama should take care of the rest. The long term impact would be negligible given his healing ability and the life force of the Uzumaki.<p>

"Hokage-sama, I must protest. You need to heal. That procedure took its toll on you."

"I'm fine," said the blonde with a tone of finality.

It was clear he was still recovering. The usual energy in his voice was gone. He sounded far from weak, but it wasn't his full strength that infused his words.

Sakura opened her eyes for an instant before slamming them shut. The light stung suggesting she was out for some time. She hated chakra exhaustion. She felt for her chakra which was very low. She'd be laid up for a day or more at this rate. Before she opened her eyes again she felt the weight of his stare. She slowly opened her eyes allowing them to adjust. Naruto waved his hand and the medic nin bowed slightly before leaving the room. He was seldom dismissive with subordinates but he was clearly on a mission and this medic nin was a distraction.

"Tell me what I'm thinking isn't true?" he said.

His tone was slightly pleading. She wished for their sake that it was all untrue. She could try t lie but he would know the difference.

"Naruto," she said softly.

A soft voice might soften the blow of the betrayal. She knew he was susceptible to her more feminine side when she used it. She wasn't going to escape this with an apology and batted eyelashes but she might be able to soften the blow.

"So you knew about Tsunade's secret mission?"

She nodded trying to maintain a soft appearance.

"And you took part in it?"

The rosette nodded again. His chair squeaked as he shot out of it.

"Why?" he roared. "Why would you do this? Why would you betray me?"

In spite of the load voice, the look in his eyes hurt her far more. His eyes appeared to be trembling but it wasn't with rage. He was hurt again by her.

"I wanted to protect my friend," she said calmly trying to keep the rising feeling of dread at bay.

The Hokage paced back and forth. She hoped he'd rage and let out these dark feelings. Angry words were forming on his lips but they never made it out of his mouth. This more mature Naruto concerned her. The boy he used to be would rage and forgive but this was a complicated situation. Real, powerful feelings were involved. This wasn't some simple insult that could be proven wrong with brazen words and brave actions.

"How do we stay together now?" he said softly.

Her eyes closed sadly. She'd thought about this scenario but nothing seemed to be enough. In the moment, she decided that honesty was her only hope.

"Naruto," she said lovingly. "Do you remember when we traveled with Jiraiya?"

He nodded crossly and continued his pace.

"You dove in front of that scissor to protect me. After that you saved me from Sasuke's killing blow after I lied to you."

His blue eyes turned an icy blue. Despite his constant motion his eyes were locked onto her.

"So I should forgive you again?" he growled.

The rosette took a deep breath.

"You risked your life to save me. You decided that my life was worth more than your life. You decided that I would live and you would die to make sure I lived."

Her voice turned to slight pleading near the end.

"I know I didn't tell you everything, but I did it because I decided that your life was worth more than my life. The village needs you to carry on."

Sakura kept her green eyes locked on his blue eyes despite the coldness of his gaze.

"I was asked to do something unsavory. I did it so I could keep my friend safe. In the process these feelings…they started…I…I …"

He cut off her stuttering.

"Don't you say it," he roared. "Don't you dare say those words again like this! It was bad enough the first time."

Sakura closed her green eyes. Her confession to break his promise was going to haunt her.

"Naruto," she pleaded.

The blonde kage looked at her in a way she never saw before. The look was familiar. It was a look reserved for enemies. This look was reserved for those enemies that hurt him emotionally. The ninja world was cruel and violent. Missions put ninja villages at odds at times and Naruto took the lives of enemy ninja but this was a look of someone close to him hurt. It was the last look he gave Sasuke before killing him.

"Your mission is complete. Take the two weeks of vacation promised to you after your last mission. After that, you will resume your duties prior to the infiltration mission."

He spoke as the Hokage and not her boyfriend. She called out his name as he moved toward the door.

"We are done," he said in a mixture of sadness and anger.

He pulled the door open and left without looking back. The first tear fell when the door closed. Her chest felt like it was torn open. She grabbed the flesh above her heart trying to feel the wound but it wasn't a tangible injury. This was far worse than Sasuke. That was the crush of a little girl. The feeling she had for her other teammate were far more powerful. She got lost in those feelings. Now she was left with the poison of those hurt feelings. It was spreading through her body poisoning her limbs and her mind.

* * *

><p>Let him cool off. That was the most frequent advice from family and friends. Two weeks of letting him cool off didn't work. He made no attempt to speak with her. If he tried to apologize, she would have dismissed the words and pulled him into her arms. She'd beg him for another chance. Their romance was just starting when it ended. She was to blame. In her mind, she knew that few things would be off limits if he asked for something to prove herself.<p>

Her mother had daily suggestions on how to apologize properly. On the first weekend after the incident, Sakura stopped her mother from 'having a talk' with the young man that was going to father her grandchildren. Ino stopped by frequently enough with updates. She said the last meeting of the Jonin council was unsettling at best. The Daimyo attended the meeting which ratcheted up the tension. Any Jonin worth his or her salt knew something happened but the details weren't fully disclosed. This was a matter involving the Hokage's security and personal life. Both were highly protected areas. To discuss the Hokage's security or personal life in the wrong setting could be grounds for treason. The most specific details were reserved for classified meetings involving the most senior Jonin. As the Hokage's assistant, she was privy to this knowledge. That was part of the reason for the strict security process for his assistant.

"He offered to resign," said the blonde kunoichi.

Sakura glared at her friend thinking she was making a joke. He heart was broken and she wasn't in the mood for Ino's bad sense of humor.

"I'm serious," said the mind walker with a grave look. "He put the hat on the table and pushed it away."

The rosette felt a fear that she never felt before. The certain future of the village seemed to be in danger. Was he going to leave? Would he wander the world never to return to Konoha?

"The Daimyo refused to accept," said Ino with a hint of relief.

Sakura rolled her eyes. The Daimyo couldn't stop her love if he put his mind to something. Everyone knew the truth; the Daimyo feared Naruto but Naruto would never betray him.

"The Jonin supported the Daimyo and Naruto backed down."

The medic nin was relieved, but for Naruto to be so public about this was concerning. She'd damaged him. If he threatened to resign, she shook something at his core. Speaking those words in the meeting would put people on edge. It was a warning that he was being pushed too far. In battle, Naruto would simply fight harder. He'd press on beyond reason and even his own limits. In the political arena, it was more subtle. A solid poker face was required to put on such a ruse but Naruto wasn't one for games when matters were serious. He was speaking from the heart which made his words more terrifying.

"What else?" asked the rosette.

Ino told her that Shikaku stepped down. Neji attended the meeting signaling his end in ANBU.

"What about Tsunade-sama?" asked the green eyed kunoichi.

The blonde shook her head.

"She wasn't at the meeting. It was unusual considering the magnitude of the meeting," answered Ino.

Sakura went to her master as soon as Ino left. This was serious. Was the former Hokage in some kind of trouble? The rosette arrived at her master's home. Everything looked in order on the outside. Sakura knocked and waited. When no one answered she slipped a key from her pocket and opened the door. Sakura began her usual search of the house when she was looking for her master. She found the elder kunoichi sitting at a table in a small back garden. The garden was well cared for by an expert. A pot of tea sat on the table with two cups. The beverage was surprising given the circumstances of late.

"I am disappointed in you," said the Godaime without looking.

The last sannin's eyes remained fixed on a group of flowers. A hummingbird was feeding on a blossom. Sakura knew better than to speak. Tsunade wasn't finished.

"I figured you two would be having it out all over the village," she continued.

The rosette put her head down. Fighting him wasn't going to fix things. She could see a value in a spar after a fight. It would relieve tension in a healthy way. Both would tire and the hormonal insanity of anger would dissipate. A calm, meaningful conversation could follow.

"This is not a dispute. I'm wrong. I know it and he knows it."

Tsunade nodded slowly still watching the bird.

"What did he say to you?" asked the rosette.

Sakura saw a warning in her master's eyes when they darted to her for an instant before refocusing on the flower and bird. It was clear that his words cut deep. Naruto was brash and said things that could be interrupted as disrespectful but he was never hurtful. His actions made clear his devotion to his comrades and those that were closer were placed under his protection.

"It suffices to say that he expressed his feelings about my behavior. He was technically correct on all points regarding my behavior so I didn't argue."

The slug sannin stood.

"I never knew how much I truly meant to him until this happened. Some might say that I know he loved me dearly putting me as close as one could expect to a full blood relative. It was clear by my actions that this cut deep. I'm not sure he will ever love me as he did."

Sakura watched her master. The hurt was visible in her movements. Every motion seemed pained. The green eyed medic knew that feeling too well. Walking to get a glass of water felt painful. She felt heavy and lethargic in every action. Walking to her master's home seemed to suck the life out of her.

"I accept my role in this knowing that my duty was the village and he is the closest thing I have to a living relative. I'd do it again if needed without hesitation. He is the future and his life must be preserved at any personal cost to me."

Sakura was on her feet.

"How can you say that?" roared the rosette.

She knew without a shadow of a doubt she'd do things differently. She'd refuse the mission and tell Naruto immediately. Her actions showed a lack of faith in him. She should have counseled him on this matter rather than mistrusted him. Her words carried weight and he could be made to listen.

Tsunade's gaze fell upon her.

"Because it is the truth of being a good shinobi. "

"I would never betray him again. I would tell him everything. I would keep nothing from him."

Tsunade shook her head.

"I thought you grew past this fangirl stage and became a fine shinobi. I guess I was wrong. You are still a little girl inside. You cling to ideas of romance instead of looking at the world as it is. Your relationship with Naruto means nothing compared to this village. His parents taught him that lesson the day of his birth. They sacrificed him and any hope he had at a normal life to protect the village. You just learned that nothing is more important than this village."

Sakura was around the table and toe-to-toe with her master.

"Don't you dare," hissed the rosette.

Tsunade shook her head.

"You were always behind them," said the former Hokage.

Sakura's fists clenched tightly.

"Unlike me and your teammates, you never gained a reputation of your own. You are still regarded as my most gifted apprentice. Your reputation is because of me. You have nothing on your own. Naruto and Sasuke had famous masters and families. Both went beyond those that taught them."

Anger was overtaking reason and Sakura was ready to give in.

"To be fair, Sasuke was still in Madara's shadow. It is hard to compare to him. Naruto is really the only one that stepped outside his family's shadow and truly stood on his own. All other Uzumaki and Namikaze will be compared to him."

Sakura backed down slightly when she was no longer singled out. Her master was correct in some sense. The rosette was willing to concede some points until her master shook her head.

"You are too easily appeased. You compromise too easily on what really matters."

The outcome of this battle was not completely certain in the rosette's mind. She was likely to pull out a victory but at what cost. Rather than letting her rage win out, Sakura turned to leave.

"And you cower," added the Godaime. "You walk away when you need to stand and fight. You fight when nothing can be gained."

Sakura turned.

"Are you happy that I'm unhappy? Am I just like you now? Is that what you wanted?" hissed the rosette.

Tsunade wasn't shaken by her words.

"You are nothing like me. I felt the life of the man I loved slowly pulled away. When you know that feeling of helplessness we will be the same. Perhaps that's what it takes to be great. You need to know true loss."

The former Hokage never wavered. Sakura waited for her master to smirk and explain but it seemed that this time, answers weren't going to be given. Sakura stormed out of her master's home and never looked back. It didn't take her long to realize the intent of her master's brutal approach. The problem was it didn't help. She knew all this already on some level. She would never match Naruto in raw power. He would always win a spar if he went at her full power. She was still in her master's shadow, but that was going to change. She was certain about it now. She felt energized again until she remembered why she felt so terrible to begin with. Why had she gone to Tsunade in the first place? Her master was as challenged with matters of the heart as she was. No outsider was going to help with this. There was only one person that could help her.

Sakura made her way to the Hokage tower. This wasn't rehearsed or planned. It needed to be heartfelt. Naruto would likely resonate with fumbled heartfelt words. It was his way of communicating. Any eloquence lost in these borderline outbursts was made up for in sincere tone and forceful body language. Her analytic mind preferred eloquent speech but this was her heart. It was time to let her heart speak without the filter imposed by her mind. If she was truly in love with him as she believed, her heart would not lead her astray.


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks to everyone that reads. I really want to thank those that review. I appreciate the feedback on the story. This chapter is a little shorter. Sorry about the erratic posting again. For folks asking about Sealing the Deal...I want to get back to it. Honestly, I'm stuck. I know how I want it to end but I don't know if I can get there from where I left it. I am probably going to go back and edit the last three chapters and adjust direction of the story.

Anyway, here is the next chapter.

* * *

><p>A person thinks they know grief and despair when a heart is first broken. The perfect world of good and evil is shattered into a terrible world of grey; the worst of colors. Grey holds no passion and no love. It is dull and lifeless. It is like a world continuously filled with dirty snow and overcast skies. The feelings of a young girl so powerful and consuming barely held a candle to the real love of a woman. The feelings of a woman soaked into her body and took control. Innocence and purity were long forgotten abstracts. To love this man was pure. It was hope that a piece of the perfect world destroyed by her first crush could be restored. It would be a private world shared by two but it would be enough to sustain her. This man was not perfect but he would strive for perfection. To be perfect was impossible, but to strive for perfection was divine. For that man to betray was enough to crush her being. To betray him was to give up and stab out her heart. Sakura Haruno knew these feelings well. The grey world she used to live in returned to her like a vengeful spirit. The color that filled her life was stolen by her actions.<p>

In the months that followed their separation, Sakura worked long hours to separate herself from her master's shadow. She would stand alone now in her career. Her free time was spent trying to answer the question he asked in her hospital room; how could they be together now? Philosophers, historians and those with far more experience in matters of the heart could not answer her question. Their story was not unique but even the playwrights conceded this task too impossible even for fantasy. Once betrayed, it was difficult to trust. Without trust, love was like a plant growing in bad soil. It would grow slowly and weakly. In the end, it would wither and die because it couldn't be sustained. Doubt, like the poison that nearly took her love's life, would kill the growing love without malice or regret. Doubt was like any poison; it felt no emotions. It would cause an adverse reaction leading to systemic failure of the body under attack until it was removed or the body died. Turning back time might be easier than rebuilding a truly broken heart. What grand gesture would be enough to suspend doubt and give her time to rebuild his heart? What offering would appease the man she harmed? Her thoughts traveled paths bordering on insanity in the late hours in her bed. She'd memorized every detail of the ceiling above her bed while her mind led her on fantastic journey's to prove her love true and to justify her actions.

Despite the lack of sleep, daylight was worse. It wasn't the bags under her eyes or her short temper that she regretted. It was the meetings and the mission assignments. It was the times when she was near him and he treated her like the others. The friendly feeling that grew to be so much more when he was around was gone. His blue eyes looked at her like any other ninja under his command. She was taken back to their talk after she stormed out of Tsunade's home. She went to him and refused to leave until he heard her out. His new assistant seemed unsure what to do when the rosette practically knocked the door down to his office. He'd dismissed the team he was briefing so they could talk. He was neutral in his actions. No anger or irritation made it to his face. He spoke like a Hokage citing law and how her actions had complicated their relationship to a point of being impractical. It was cold and logical. Logic was her refuge but he used it like a master. She pleaded with her feelings; his way. Expressing regret and offering reparations with all her heart. Like his many requests for dates, rejection was the reply. It wasn't angry or vengeful. He took no joy in seeing her suffer. He was neutral to her in every word and action. Even his eyes seemed unreadable most of the time. The few glimpses she stole into his eyes told her that his heart was broken. This front was the proper thing to do. He could push her away and hide behind laws because he didn't want to feel anything. She remembered those times as a girl. When she was tired of hurting she pushed her emotions down and focused on her training. It wasn't a permanent solution but it bought her precious time to grow stronger and more capable. Time is never on the side of one with a broken heart. It moved too slowly to let the wounds heal. It was far worse when the former object of your desires was right in front of you. She could reach out and touch him. He was emotionally out of reach but physically so close.

When she asked Kakashi, he said Naruto had tamed his feelings and become the man the village needed. A Hokage could only behave so exuberantly for a time. A leader needed to be confident and concerned but a quiet confidence was required like the Third. Sakura huffed at his answer and informed him if he ever lied to her again that she would do horrible things to his books. It was one thing to use clever word play to change the subject; it was another to flat out lie. Kakashi didn't need to lie to protect her. She knew what was going on and she knew exactly whose fault it was.

Sakura sat quietly in her lab at the hospital. She took her usual brief lunch so she could spend an extra thirty minutes in the lab. She was getting closer. Blue Death was a problem and she was going to find a cure that could be applied to everyone. She learned to synthesize the poison in short order. With the resources of a hidden village she had a huge advantage over the criminals that were trying to kill Naruto. Sakura synthesized the poison in small quantities for testing. Her lab had access restricted because of the Blue Death. The rosette was testing a sample when she heard the door open. Only a few medical ninja had access to the lab.

"Working hard?" asked her senpai.

The rosette didn't turn. She was watching her experiment for a sign of success. Shizune tried to repair the rift between their master and Sakura but neither medic nin was willing to budge. Shizune said they were too much alike.

"I think I'm close," answered the rosette.

Shizune walked over and observed. The scroll burst into flames. Sakura sighed and looked over her shoulder. Shizune gave her a sisterly smile.

"I'm sure you'll crack it."

Sakura's dejected feeling covered her face.

"I hope so," replied the green eyed kunoichi.

Sakura looked up at the clock. She had to be on her floor in a few minutes. She moved all the poison samples to the storage unit and locked up.

"How's the family?" asked the rosette.

Shizune smiled.

"Everyone is good," answered the raven haired kunoichi.

Sakura knew the next subject so she cut off her elder.

"Please don't," said the rosette.

The senior apprentice nodded.

"As you wish," she answered.

Shizune walked with her back to her floor. They didn't talk. When they stepped onto the floor, Sakura turned.

"Who is asking you to check up on me?" she inquired.

Shizune smiled.

"No one is asking me. I'm trying to keep lines of communication open."

The elder woman never lied to her.

"I hate it when three of my most precious people are fighting."

Sakura hadn't considered the other people were affected by this situation.

"I'm sorry," said the rosette.

Her actions affected others in a negative way.

"Don't apologize to me. My problem is small by comparison."

Sakura put her head down. Shizune put a hand on her shoulder.

"All three of you are wrong and all three of you are right. I hope ego doesn't stand in the way of being happy."

Sakura looked at her senior somewhat confused.

"You are too close to see it but you acted out of love for Naruto. He is too afraid of losing you to let you protect him. Tsunade worries for you both like her own children."

The rosette sighed.

"It's not that simple," she said softly.

Shizune gave her a weak smile before re-entering the stairwell. Sakura went about her duties with her short temper and high standards. After her shift she returned to the lab. Her work continued until it was late. She left frustrated and feeling increasingly unsure about everything. Was there still hope? Had she given up too quickly? What were the words that would heal his heart?

Sakura walked down the stairwell. She glanced out the door on a floor below her usual floor to see ANBU and a medic nin she didn't really know. She stopped and watched the exchange. The medic noticed her and gestured for everyone to move into a room. Normally, she wouldn't have cared but she didn't like secrets. Sakura opened the door. She walked the long way to approach the room from the other side. She was close to the door when she heard a young girl screaming. It was a familiar scream in the sense that some children did not like hospital or doctors.

"Get that thing away from me," roared the child.

"Amaya-chan," said a voice she longed to hear.

All the love she used to receive was in his voice when he spoke to this girl.

"I hate needles. It's gonna hurt," replied the girl.

Sakura heard a soft chuckle.

"It will only hurt for a moment. They need to take a sample of your blood for some tests. It's no big deal," said the Hokage.

The girl fussed and argued for a few more moments but she relented. As was always the case, the needle was never as bad as it seemed.

"When will you have the results?" asked the Hokage.

"In the next couple days, Rokudaime-sama," said the medic.

Sakura closed her eyes. She knew what this was about now. He was going to adopt Amaya. He'd given up on her. She was the first thing he gave up on. The rosette closed her eyes. She turned to leave to find an ANBU in front of her. She wasn't afraid of masked ninja.

"Move," she said firmly but in a normal voice.

"What were you doing here?" asked the ANBU.

"That is none of your concern," she answered.

Sakura prepared for a confrontation when she heard his voice.

"It's alright," said the blonde man.

Sakura cursed her luck. The ANBU nodded and vanished. The rosette turned to face the man she loved.

"I see you were serious," she said moving her eyes to Amaya and back to his.

He nodded. They shared a silence before he turned to leave. Amaya turned with him.

"It's bad for a child to be up so late," she said.

He stopped and looked over his shoulder. He said nothing before walking down the hall. She noticed him look down at this child. Just by watching she could tell this little girl was his world now. It broke her heart to see another get that look. This little girl had no idea how lucky she was. It was terrible that her parents were dead but she couldn't find a better replacement. Naruto would protect her and love her with all his heart. He'd probably be a little light on the rules and her manners would be terrible, but she would know love. She wanted to complain how this wasn't fair, but her mind didn't allow for the complaining to last. The life she wanted walked out the door and she had to figure out how to get it back.


	14. Chapter 14

I appreciate the comments. I appreciate them so much I wrote another chapter to clarify some concerns. :) I am a Narusaku writer so something good will happen by the time its over. I don't think the story is worth writing unless they have some hurdles to make life interesting. This story is really focused on Sakura's point of view about Naruto so don't get too mad at Naruto. He's not going to get to tell his side. I have some notes for a lighter Narusaku story from Naruto's perspective. I might start that next and try to finish up Sealing the Deal.

Don't read to much into the quick update. I might vanish for weeks on end again.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Naruto was none too pleased about her spying at the hospital and made it clear. She was on every miserable mission he could assign her. She was in the village very little for a month. She was returning in the early evening happy to be free from a perverted noble that needed help with a medical problem. The noble technically had a medical problem but it was a result of exhaustion. The pervert had a harem of over thirty women. He was determined to share the pleasure of his company with each of them as frequently as he could. His body was just worn out. She provided him recommendations for a better diet and some herb concoctions that would enhance his energy. She felt poison would be more appropriate. He was a vile man that was far from easy on the eyes. The worst part was his constant innuendo and suggestive gestures. His eyes were constantly wandering over a woman's body.<p>

She walked back into the village looking forward to a bath. She hadn't bathed during her time at the noble's house. She had easily detected peep holes all around her room. When she found the first, her instinct was to teach this man a lesson. She tamed her usual response to perverts and went about her mission. She didn't want Naruto coming down on her for failing a mission.

Sakura made it to the gate. She was checking in when she heard a familiar cry. She looked around the street. Children were at home at this hour either eating dinner or preparing for bed. It was odd to hear a child's cry.

"Haruno-san?" asked the chuunin at the gate.

A wagon pulled by bulls was approaching the gate. It was ornate like a noble's wagon. Guards were around the wagon. The rosette was about to dismiss the sound as a child in a nearby house making a point to her parents when she heard Amaya's voice.

"I don't want to go," yelled the little girl.

Naruto's happiness was in danger. She had to act. Despite being tired, her training kicked in. She was past the guards and on top of the wagon faster than a normal person could track. She grabbed the door from above and pulled it open. The door hit the two guards knocking them away. Sakura put her head over the edge to see Amaya being held by a woman. The girl was struggling. In a fast movement, Sakura separated Amaya from the woman. The woman screamed in surprise. Sakura saw a blade coming from the corner of her eye. She pulled Amaya out of the wagon and tossed her into the air. Sakura withdrew from the wagon dodging the blade. She immediately went into the air cradling Amaya before sticking to the side of a nearby building. The guards finally found her. They drew bows and arrows. Sakura pushed off the wall and landed on a roof across the street before they could load their bows.

"Stay down. I'll deal with this," said the medic placing Amaya on the roof.

Before Sakura could move again, ANBU landed around her.

"Surrender immediately," commanded an ANBU in an owl mask.

The rosette grabbed Amaya. This was going to be a hard battle if she had to protect Amaya and fight opponents at the ANBU level. They moved like ANBU but they could be rogues that infiltrated the village.

"Enough," said a voice that tormented her thoughts.

"Hokage-sama," said the ANBU as they dropped to their knees.

Amaya struggled in Sakura's arms. The rosette released her. She ran to Naruto and grabbed his leg.

"I don't want to go. I want to stay with you," she pleaded.

Sakura watched as he knelt down. He calmly explained the situation. The noble's wife was her aunt. She was family by blood. She needed to be with her family. The girl nodded reluctantly.

"This isn't the end, Amaya-chan," he said lovingly. "This is just a change. We will see each other soon enough."

The girl whimpered.

"Amaya-chan," called the woman's voice from the street.

It was a desperate cry.

"Come. Your aunt is worried," said the Hokage.

He lifted Amaya into his arms. He was off the roof and on the street a moment later. Sakura tried to move toward the edge of the roof but the ANBU stopped her.

"Get out of my way," she growled.

She was ready to attack when she heard the Hokage's voice. She didn't hear the specific command but the ANBU vanished. Sakura was off the roof and next to Naruto.

"I want this woman arrested. She assaulted my guards, attacked my wife and niece and destroyed my carriage," he bellowed.

His sword was drawn and pointing at Sakura.

"Please put the sword away," said the blonde. "It's dangerous to be waving a sword around in front of a child."

The noble glared at Naruto. The woman that was holding Amaya in the carriage put her hand on the man's sword arm.

"Please," she said.

The noble sheathed his sword and took a calming breath.

"My niece was already distressed about leaving the village. We did not need an incident like this," he said angrily.

Sakura put her head down. She tried to help but she made things worse. She bowed deeply.

"I'm sorry. I thought…Amaya means the world to the Hokage. When I thought she was being taken from him…I will not let anyone take anything else precious from him," said the rosette.

She heard the noble grunt.

"Please come, Amaya-chan. We will return to Konoha in a few months for the harvest festival," said the noble's wife.

"Do you promise," asked Amaya meekly.

"I do," replied her aunt.

Sakura watched as Amaya slowly released Naruto and walked to her aunt. The woman smiled.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Sakura. "Why are you taking her away now?"

"Sakura," said the Hokage.

The rosette closed her eyes.

"Forgive me, Hokage-sama," said the medic nin.

The woman looked at the green eyed kunoichi.

"You care deeply for the Hokage. I can see that," said the nobleman's wife.

Sakura met her eyes.

"My sister and I never saw eye to eye. She left one night looking for a more exciting life without a word. I was angry. We didn't speak again. I've regretted it every day. I heard she was killed during the war. I didn't even know she married and had a daughter until I received a message from Konoha. A part of an adoption turned up a possible blood relative."

The woman was tearing up. The noble put a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"We had to come immediately," said the noble. "Amaya is our family. Mistakes were made in the past and we cannot change that. All we can do is try to do better by Amaya."

Naruto bowed his head.

"I apologize, my lord," said the blond.

The noble shook his head.

"No need to apologize," said the noble. "I understand that she was acting to protect Amaya."

Naruto nodded. The nobles re-entered the carriage with Amaya. The driver tugged on the reigns. The bulls began to move. The guards and carriage were out of the gates. Sakura stood next to Naruto and watched. His heart was broken yet again and she made it worse. As the wagon disappeared into the darkness, Naruto turned.

"I'm sorry," said the rosette.

He gestured and she walked next to him. She deserved a chewing out. He negotiated a way to keep Amaya in his life despite having no tie to her. It was the sincerity of his feelings that won over the nobles. How had she been against him as a girl? How had she not felt the power of his feelings as a teenager?

As they walked, she considered what would happen when they were alone. She attacked a carriage with nobles in it. This was a high ranking offense that could lead to prison time and demotion. This was not the way she wanted to get out of Tsunade's shadow. They entered the Hokage tower and walked toward his office. He walked past it without a second thought. She followed him to his apartment. Once inside she started to explain her motives. He wasn't looking at her. After she finished, she waited for him to say something. He said nothing. They were within a few feet of each other in his apartment. No one could hear their conversation. He could say anything and he chose silence.

"Say something. Look at me and say something," she said firmly.

His back was still turned.

"Damn it, Naruto. Look at me. Don't I mean anything to you any longer," she roared losing her temper.

She saw the shutter along his back.

"Naruto…I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean," she started when he looked over his shoulder.

"My life would be much easier right now if you didn't mean anything to me any longer," he said in a sad tone.

She reached out for him. He didn't pull away. It started with a hand on his shoulder. A second hand followed. She wrapped her arms around his waist a moment later. She rested her head on his back.

"I'm so sorry," she said softly and lovingly.

She felt his body tremble. Tears soon followed. He was so powerful but so vulnerable at the same time. People kept stealing his happiness. Tobi was the first by taking his parents. The villagers took his hope for living a normal life by casting him out. She treated him like a tool. Nagato killed his master. Tsunade hid him away during the war. At every turn, he grew stronger and showed everyone that he was able to endure. Endurance was enough for a time but it seemed that time was over. He needed to feel more human. Normal was his desire. He wanted her to help him with normal. When she failed, Amaya took her place. The little girl had no choice. She could not decide her fate at such a young age. She was stolen from Naruto like his parents. There were other orphans but after this heartbreak it was hard to believe he would rush into adoption again. There was something about that girl that bonded her to Naruto quickly. Was it the same strong feelings he developed for her at such a young age? Why did he latch onto certain people?

He turned in her arms and she continued to hold him. He grabbed the back of her vest and clung to her. The last time she saw Naruto cry was when Jiraiya died. She was sure he shed tears for Sasuke but she was too wrapped up in her own grief to help her teammate. She held him quietly while he let out all the pent up emotions that were troubling him. She wished to do more. As he calmed down, his grip on her vest relaxed. After a few moments, he released her. She released him in turn. His eyes were bloodshot and tear stained.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," he muttered.

He wiped the tears off with his sleeve. She gave him a loving smile.

"Don't apologize," she assured him. "I wish I could do more."

He nodded almost angrily.

"We need to figure out how to be together before more can be done," he said.

His voice sounded frustrated. It was a pleasant change. His emotions were starting to show through the neutral mask he wore around her since the festival.

"I don't see how we can be together. I don't know that I can trust you like I did," he said.

Her eyes closed and she let out a sigh.

"I've been miserable since the festival. Work and thinking about how to answer your question have filled my every thought," she said.

He grunted.

"I heard you and Tsunade had a falling out," he said.

Rage flashed in her eyes recalling her master's words.

"Shishou and I see things differently. I realize that now. I was too wrapped up in being her apprentice. I need to move out of her shadow. I need you back."

Naruto nodded slowly.

"I need the same," he admitted. "I just don't see how to do it."

She smiled sadly. The discomfort in the room was growing. The issue was clear between them. The resolution was the problem. She wanted to stay and hold him until everything was better.

"You should go home. I'm sure your family misses you," he said.

She couldn't resist the opportunity to try and lighten the mood.

"I'm sure they do. I've been out of the village a lot lately," she said with a hint of playfulness.

He started to smile but stopped it.

"Take a couple days off to rest. I can't have you too tired," he said.

She smiled at him just a little. There was still hope. In a bold move, she took a step toward him. A soft kiss on his cheek was her parting gesture. She tasted the salt of his tears. Without a word, she left his apartment. He cried alone far too much. That was going to change when she found the answer to his question. They were going to be happy. She was not going to give up on them.

Sakura made her way home. Her mother was waiting up as was her way. It took only a moment for her mother to ask about her lighter mood.

"I saw Naruto," said the rosette feeling slightly lighter.

There was still a long road ahead but she could see a glimmer of hope. He wanted to fix things with her. She had to find a way.

"You seem a little happier," said her mother tentatively.

The rosette nodded.

"He and I want the same thing. I need to find a way to prove myself to him."

Her mother smiled.

"I'm sure you'll find a way."

The elder woman went to her room to retire. Sakura showered thoroughly before crawling into her bed. The warm water relaxed her muscles. A bit of her burden felt washed away. She looked out the window of her room for a few moments. A shooting star crossed her window. She reached out toward the flash in the sky.

"You will be mine again, Naruto Uzumaki. No matter how long it takes, I will have you back."

Sakura squeezed her right hand tightly affirming her promise. This was the first step to her recovery. She had to be in a better mental state before she could find the answer. The darkness that filled her heart and mind only slowed her down. Nothing was going to slow her down now. She had two goals. She would be a greater kunoichi than her master and she would have Naruto.


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks to everyone that reviewed...well almost everyone...you know who you are. The story isn't over yet so don't get too depressed about the current state of affairs. I think conflict can't be resolved easily. I read too many Narusaku stories like that. A brief apology and then hump like rabbits is too common a theme. It will get better. Sorry for the long delay but life is chaotic. Papers to publish and baby#2 less than a month away isn't helping. Enough excuses and onto the story. Seriously, no promises on the update. Family and then work take priority for the next month or so.

* * *

><p>Sakura pushed off a tree. She was scanning the environment as they traveled to the Northeast. She'd been selected to escort Naruto to the Chuunin exams in Kumo. She didn't ask for it nor did she expect it. Kiba, Choji and Shikamaru were at the top of the list in her mind. They were close friends and all solid ninja. These trips always had a personal element to them. The escorts lived with the Kage for a few days. Despite their last conversation, their personal relationship was still rocky. The talk ended without resolution. The question remained. How could they be together? Despite her continued inability to answer this question, her research appeared to be near completion. She had samples that were viable in some fraction of the trials. She needed to refine the process but she had the foothold in the problem she sought.<p>

Sakura glanced toward Shikamaru quickly. He was watching the surroundings as well. Kiba might have been a better choice at first glance. His sense of smell was impeccable. However, he was still more fight than thought. Naruto needed people to hold him back and reason with him. Kiba would egg him on into a battle with potentially fatal consequences. Shikamaru was cold and calculating when on missions. His skills were diminished at night but he could think is way out of any situation. He wasn't an S-rank nin for his hard work and passion. He shirked his duties whenever possible and delegated to subordinates at every turn. He got by doing the minimum. Sakura expected some tension between Naruto and Shikamaru after his father's actions but none was visible. Shikamaru probably found it too troublesome to be irritated.

Despite the logic of taking a medic nin, Sakura thought Naruto would prefer another fighter. It seemed he was reasoned with but it was still unclear why she was selected. Professionally she was more than capable but her presence could add unnecessary stress to the exam. The invitation from the Raikage was clear that all Five Kage would be attending. Having the five ninja leaders in a single place increased security and the personal conflicts between the Kage's could make matters difficult. Sakura knew most of the Kage's from the first Chuunin exam after the war. Konoha hosted and she attended the private meetings as a secretary at Tsunade's request. In hindsight, it might have been just as much a warning about her future.

When the trees thinned Naruto landed and stopped. He looked around the open area. They were approaching the edge of the Fire Country's border nearing the Lightning County.

"Let's eat," said the Hokage.

Shikamaru plopped down on the grass. Sakura felt surprisingly winded. She'd been working hard in the last two months to step out of her master's shadow. While the two men ate, Sakura caught her breath. Her appetite wasn't that great lately but she figured it was the intense workouts and long hours. She drank some water and ate a small rice ball. The air was cool compared to the village. She suppressed a shiver.

"We leave in a few minutes," said the Hokage.

Shikamaru rolled backwards and onto his feet. He walked toward the forest. When he vanished behind a tree, the tension grew considerably. Rather than beat around the bush, Sakura asked the question that was on her mind.

"Why am I here?" she asked.

Naruto seemed to ignore her at first. He was staring at a spot on the ground. She was opening her mouth to ask again when he answered.

"The department heads insisted I take a medic nin after the last incident. Nakamora-san said that you were the best choice from a professional standpoint but he was sensitive to our private issue. He is not one to push an agenda. Of all the department heads I consider him the most reliable because he is not trying to advance his station. He loves his job and knows his limits. If he recommended you, it was because he believed it was best."

Sakura nodded. She was never impressed by Nakamora Takeyasu as a medic nin. He was capable but not exceptional. He rose through the ranks despite his limitations. As Sakura got to know him, it was clear that his honesty and straightforward nature were assets. He seldom did anything daring or original with a patient. His real skills were in comforting patients and building up his fellow medic nin. He was quick to accept blame and slow to accept compliments. Organization was his strong suit. He was a born administrator and Sakura learned the value of such people quickly after the war. Takeyasu greased the wheels and kept resources flowing so superior medics could work unimpeded. He wrote many reports and handled all the tasks that others left behind due to patients. He thanklessly kept the hospital running in the shadows while others received the credit.

"You didn't eat much," he said.

Concern leaked into his voice which she appreciated.

"I've been training pretty hard lately. It kills my appetite," she answered.

The wind picked up in the woods. Both ninja turned. A yelp of pain came from the trees. Sakura pulled a kunai. A moment later Shikamaru walked out of the woods rubbing his head. Temari walked out holding her fan like a club. Kankuro was shaking his head. Gaara was walking next to Kankuro with his usual neutral expression.

"What was that for woman?" asked Shikamaru while he rubbed the lump.

She drew the fan back again, but sand stopped her from executing the strike.

"Kill Nara when he's not on duty. It's creates too much paperwork while he's on duty," said the Kazekage.

Sakura put away her kunai.

"Hey Naruto," said Kankuro waving.

Temari's now free fan hit her brother in the gut. He doubled over.

"He's the Hokage, baka," he growled. "Do you want to start an international incident?"

Kankuro wretched a few times before standing back up.

"We just ate," he grumbled.

Sakura took a deep breath and let it out. Naruto and Gaara shook hands and exchanged formal greetings.

"I didn't expect to see you until the meeting," said the blonde Kage.

Gaara nodded.

"My paperwork was getting too annoying so we left early," explained the Kazekage in a voice as dry as the sandy land he protected.

The blue eyed ninja nodded. He and Gaara started to walk. Sakura walked to catch up to them. Temari wasn't far behind her. Kankuro and Shikamaru were keeping their distance. Sakura listened as the two ninja leaders talked about their mutual dislike of paperwork and council members. After a few minutes of casual conversation, both men stopped. She heard Gaara grunt while Naruto sighed.

"In coming," muttered the blonde Kage.

An instant later three balls of hot lava landed a few feet in front of them. Both men looked up in the air to see the Mizukage. Her two guards were next to her. She landed on the other side of her now cooling lava.

"I like a man that's cool under pressure," she said while wiping a bit of lava from her lips.

She flung the molten rock carelessly onto the ground.

"And I have two excellent specimens right in front of me," she added with a flirty smile.

Gaara and Naruto walked around the lava on opposite sides.

"Good to see you Mizukage-sama," said Naruto.

Gaara offered a polite greeting. Neither male Kage paid her antics much attention. An anger vein throbbed on her forehead.

"Doesn't a beautiful woman get a compliment?" he demanded.

"Temari-san, you are looking as beautiful as a desert rose," said the blonde.

Gaara paid Sakura a compliment and they continued to walk.

"Hey," roared Mei as she angrily marched toward the two younger men.

Sakura was happy to see the gates of Kumo. The journey after meeting up with the Mizukage and the Kazekage was trying at best. Each Kage identified themselves at the village gate before receiving a Kumo Jonin to escort them to their quarters.

"Raikage-sama wishes to convene a meeting of the Kages before the tournament in the morning," said his assistant, Mabui, supervising the gate.

Sakura was walking next to Naruto when he stopped. He turned back toward Mabui.

"I've been told that a beautiful woman deserves a compliment. You are looking lovely as always, Mabui-san."

Sakura knew he was really messing with Mei, but it still bothered her. Kankuro stifled a laugh when Mei yelled out the blonde's name.

Sakura and Shikamaru inspected their living quarters for listening devices, sealing jutsu and other potential problems after entering. Naruto was sitting on the couch removing his sandals.

"All clear," said the shadow user after Sakura nodded to him.

Shikamaru sat down on a chair and removed his sandals. Sakura unzipped her boots.

"What did you do this time?" asked the blonde.

The Nara heir muttered something about a private matter. Naruto smiled.

"Birthday again, huh?" he said.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and nodded. Sakura sat silently while her two former classmates talked about Temari. After a few moments, she opted for rehydrating. After inspecting the cups for poison, she filled three glasses and brought them. The afternoon was filled with light conversation about the exams. Shikamaru briefed them on the Leaf nin that made the finals and their competition. It seemed a genin from the Land of Lightning was the top candidate this year. Dinner arrived in the early evening. Mabui brought the food herself. Sakura didn't miss the blush the Raikage's assistant had when Naruto thanked her for the meal. She left a scroll with an agenda for the meeting. The rosette noticed a little extra sway in the light haired woman's hips as she left.

Naruto went to the restroom to wash up. Her ex-boyfriend got the look the entire walk.

"Geez, don't get all jealous. He's just messing with the Mizukage," said the shadow user.

Sakura knew that Naruto and Gaara loved to tease with Mei. She was so over the top in her search for a husband that it was silly. However, the compliment to Mabui was unnecessary. They made their point already. Shikamaru took some food and put it on a plate. He picked up some sticks to eat when Sakura slapped them away.

"Don't you have any manners," she hissed.

Naruto returned from the restroom and sat down. He snatched up some food and opened the scroll. He was a few bites in when he groaned and dropped the sticks.

"The Lightning Daimyo is attending."

Meetings with the Kage were bad enough but when a Daimyo attended it was far worse. Pomp and circumstance were required. After a long opening speech by the Daimyo frequently mentioning the greatness of the Land of Lightning and the significant contributions of Kumo to the war, the ninja could speak. It was the usual issues of rogue nin and border disputes. The issue involving the crime syndicate was addressed. Shikamaru provided a summary of the outcome and handed out more complete reports.

"So the boss is dead?" asked the Daimyo.

Naruto nodded.

"That was not authorized," said the Lightning Daimyo.

Sakura watched Naruto. He didn't react visibly.

"He attacked Konoha so we dealt with him. It was quick and easy given that our agent drugged him with half a poison that could be activated at any time," answered the sage. "No collateral damage."

The Daimyo huffed.

"I don't like it when my subordinates take action without approval," groused the feudal lord.

Naruto smiled.

"The Fire Daimyo was very happy the matter was settled considering his wife was almost a victim."

The Lightning Daimyo grumbled something that was impossible to hear. The Raikage cleared his throat.

"We have one final matter to discuss. What is to be done with the Outer Path Statue?"

The Kage looked from one to another.

"It is my desire to have the Bijuu returned to their respective villages to balance power again," said the Daimyo. "I am not alone in this view but it seems some are resistant to it."

It was easy to see the glance toward Naruto and Gaara. The new Tsuchikage, Kurotsuchi, the Third's granddaughter, was adamant about the Four tails and Five tails returning to Iwa.

"And what will you do with them?" asked the blonde.

"Is it not obvious?" asked the Tsuchikage with a haughty smirk.

Naruto shook his head.

"The Bijuu deserve their freedom. They were our allies during the war. Without their support, we would not have won the war."

"It is easy for a village with a Bijuu to take that position," said Mei.

Mei had a serious side as well. Tsunade warned Sakura some time ago to watch out for Mei. She was devious in unpredictable ways.

"When I get ready to die, I will release Kurama. I promised him freedom. I will not go back on my word," said the blonde.

Sakura couldn't keep the shock off her face.

"Hokage-sama," said Shikamaru.

It was clear that she wasn't supposed to hear this given her reduced clearance and to make such a public declaration in front of the other Kage could be damaging. Naruto shrugged him off.

"And what happens when he attacks another land?" asked the Daimyo.

"Kurama can do as he pleases when he's free. He has little interest in humans," said the blonde. "If he is left alone, he will leave humans alone. If we attack him, he will respond. If you are wise, you will release the eight tails when Bee is ready to die."

Muttering went around the room.

"We have no intention of giving away our Bijuu. It belongs to the Land of Lightning."

Naruto shook his head. He felt strongly that the Bijuu should be respected. They would be more likely to be allies in the future if they were given their freedom and some space to roam.

"This brings up another matter," injected Kurotsuchi. "It is still difficult to be equal when some villages have Bijuu under their control while others are simply sealed away."

She glared at the Raikage.

"I demand that our jinchuuriki go through the same training as your brother and the Hokage," she roared.

The Mizukage nodded in agreement. The Raikage grunted in response.

"It takes more than training. The matter is complicated as the Hokage can attest."

"Ohh," said the Mizukage.

"You're village had control of a Bijuu, Mizukage-sama," said the Kazekage. "Surely you have some methods that worked."

Mei scoffed.

"Yagura never recorded his methods. It is true he controlled the three tails but we have not means to reproduce it," she admitted.

"It is said you nearly had control of the one tail, Kazekage-sama? Iwa is the only village that doesn't seem to have any experience controlling a Bijuu," said the Tsuchikage.

No one responded.

"You might think it secret, but I know the reason. Iwa does not have access to members of the Uzumaki clan," said the Tsuchikage.

Sakura looked around the room. The other Kage all looked neutral but refused eye contact.

"The Shodai Hokage gifted out the Bijuu to build alliances but he had limited control of them. It was his wife that was the key," said the Tsuchikage. "She was the seal master."

The Tsuchikage smiled at Naruto.

"It's not surprising that Konoha kept the most powerful Bijuu for itself," she continued.

Sakura was ready with a sharp remark but bit her tongue.

"Come now, Hokage-sama. Even I know that controlling a bijuu runs in certain families. Kumo's main clan has a branch dedicated to controlling the eight tails. The same is true in Konoha. The Uzumaki have controlled the Kyuubi for generations."

Sakura started to think about Naruto's life. The Kyuubi attacked the night he was born. Child birth is a taxing process on a woman. Naruto tended to lose control of the Kyuubi when he was exhausted or injured. She must have lost control during childbirth. Knowing that the ability to contain a Bijuu ran in families, the Fourth sealed the Kyuubi in Naruto. That's how he knew his children were potential jinchuuriki.

Shikamaru leaned down and whispered something to Naruto. He was thinking about the shadow user's council.

"Do you deny it, Hokage-sama?" asked the Mizukage.

Naruto continued to stare at the table. He finally sighed.

"The Kyuubi was sealed after the battle between Madara and the Shodai Hokage. Uzumaki Mito sealed him away. When Mito-sama grew old, my mother was sent to Konoha to contain Kurama. During childbirth, the one known as Tobi attacked my mother and tried to take control of the Kyuubi. He was partly successful and our village was ravaged. My father acted in desperation and sealed Kurama to protect the village."

Sakura kept her emotions from her face. That masked bastard was the one responsible for Naruto's family being destroyed. The other Kage's looked at each other.

"If Uzumaki blood was so important, Tsuchikage-sama, why did you wipe out my clan during the Second Great War? "

Shikamaru tried to interrupt but Naruto continued.

"If you want the spell for my seal, you can have it. You humans are so foolish to think you can will a Bijuu to be under your control. I don't control the Kyuubi. He agreed to help me for a mutual goal; wiping out Madara and Tobi. We are a team. It is about trust and common goals."

"We humans?" questioned the Daimyo.

Naruto stood.

"Yes. Jinchuuriki are not human. We are two beings in one body; two souls in one vessel. That is not human. It is something else."

The blonde turned and walked away from the table.

"Come back here, Uzumaki," roared the lightning Daimyo.

Sakura turned and followed her leader. Shikamaru was beside her. They left the meeting hall and went straight to their suite. Naruto didn't bother taking off his shoes. He went into his private room and slammed the door. Sakura looked to Shikamaru. He shook his head.

"How long have you known?" hissed the rosette.

The shadow ninja shrugged his shoulders.

"A while I guess. I was told formally about a year ago, but I figured out we had the Kyuubi before Naruto was born during the war."

Sakura didn't want to waste more time on Shikamaru. She could deal with him in Konoha. She walked directly to Naruto's door. She reached for the handle when she stopped.

"Haven't you done enough damage?" asked the shadow user.

"Let me go," she growled.

The shadow user sighed.

"Just don't make things worse. He's far too troublesome like this."

He released her and walked to the outside door. He opened it and closed it. Sakura opened the door to Naruto's room.

"Go away," he said angrily.

"You don't mean that," she said entering the room and closing the door behind her.

Naruto was sitting on the floor in a mediating position.

"I need to talk to Kurama," said the blonde.

Sakura sat down across from him in a similar position.

"I'll wait," she said.


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks for all the great reviews. I appreciate the depth of some of the comments.

Without any further delay, Chapter 16. Things are looking up.

* * *

><p>Sakura hadn't felt this exhausted in years. She was trying to leap tree to tree and she was barely making it. Her muscles felt cramped and weak. She was a Jonin and she felt like an academy student learning to use her chakra to enhance her travel through the trees. There were genin and newly ranked Chunin that were having no problem. Her heart was racing and her body was getting weaker. She felt reality distort for a moment and it happened. She missed a branch. She hurdled to the ground and her body was too weak to stop her momentum. It was going to be bad. She felt warmth surround her. The out of control fall was slowed. She felt her savior slide across the ground with her. Her eyes couldn't focus. A blonde blur was all she could see. She tried to catch her breath but she couldn't.<p>

"Na," was all she could say before her lungs screamed for air.

She heard Naruto say something but she couldn't make it out. A surge of healing chakra went through her body. Garbled speech was all around her. Her vision was getting worse and so was her breathing. The healing chakra left her body. She heard a loud voice yelling something. A surge of chakra surrounded her as she blacked out.

She woke from time to time. The sound of the wind in her ears was impossible to believe. She had to be falling from a significant height to be moving at this speed. Despite the sound she didn't feel the force of the wind on her face.

"Poison," she tried to say but her words couldn't be heard over the wind.

She lost consciousness again. She woke again to see the gates of the village fly past. The world had a golden hue to it. Buildings flew past but she seemed to be protected by the golden light. The world slowed suddenly. Her eyes could partly focus on a structure she knew well. She heard the door kicked open. His voice called out. She knew the frantic sound. It triggered a response in her. Her head turned back toward the one holding her. Her eyes gained and lost focus. She saw Naruto's face. He was upset. It wasn't anger that graced his features. It was terror. She'd seldom seen this look but it only took once for it to burn into her mind. She felt her body drop onto a cold surface. The warmth that protected her was gone. For the first time since she was caught, she felt vulnerable. Her vision started to tunnel and she lost consciousness again.

She lost all sense of time. She heard voices at a distance when she woke but she quickly gave into the darkness each time. His voice woke her.

"She's going to make it," was the answer to his question.

She couldn't place the woman's voice at first.

"Why hasn't she woken up?" he asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

"The treatment was experimental. Sakura never worked out the details so I didn't have optimum dosing. I was making it up as I went."

"How's Shizune?" asked the blonde.

Sakura wanted to force her eyes open but they wouldn't respond. Her body wouldn't move.

"She is doing much better. We were lucky that her eldest found help when she collapsed. The poison did a number on her."

The rosette finally recognized her master's voice. She felt her left hand warmer than her right.

"You need to get back to your duties," said the elder woman.

Sakura could feel his irritation, but he didn't respond.

"She isn't your girlfriend," added the former Hokage after a moment.

The warmth in Sakura's left hand was gone.

"And whose fault is that," he growled.

"Yours," said her master without missing a beat.

"Get out," hissed the blue eyed Jonin.

Clicking heels left the room and the door closed. The warmth returned to Sakura's hand a moment later. Naruto took in a deep breath and released it. She felt the breath move across her stomach.

"You clearly don't understand how this works, Sakura-chan. I'm supposed to get hurt and you're supposed to lecture me and heal me. You aren't even playing fair by being unconscious. How am I supposed to lecture you when you can't hear me?"

The rosette felt her mind losing focus again. The darkness took her again. Sakura woke to commotion around her.

"Hokage-sama, this might be easier in your office," said a matter of fact voice.

Sakura felt the warmth leave her hand again.

"The next person that says that can go," said the Hokage.

The warmth returned to her hand.

"It's just…well inappropriate for you to be neglecting your duties when…"

The room turned cold.

"All of you out. I will deal with this later," he said coldly.

"Hai," chorused in her room.

People filed out the room. The door closed. Sakura felt her strength was increasing but her body still didn't move. The door opened again. Familiar heeled shoes announced the Godaime's arrival.

"What?" growled the Rokudaime.

"I'm here for Sakura. She needs a check up and then a change of clothing. You need to go and rest."

"I'll be back when she is dressed again."

Sakura felt the warmth leave her hand.

"By all means, stay up all night again. I should be able to declare you unfit for duty by lunch tomorrow at this rate."

"You wouldn't," he said in a threatening voice.

"I would be within my rights as a medical ninja. No one else in this village would do it, but as you've said before I am above the law," said the last Sannin.

"There are days," he started but didn't finish.

Sakura could imagine the smirk on her master's face. Once the door closed, Tsunade chuckled lightly.

"Well, enough of this paralysis jutsu," said the Godaime.

Sakura felt her body surge with electricity for a moment. She tested her fingers. They obeyed her. She opened her eyes but the light stung. She slammed them shut again.

"I hope you heard something useful," said the slug sannin.

Sakura opened her eyes again. It still stung but she tolerated the pain.

"What?" asked the rosette.

She still wasn't on good terms with her master.

"Didn't recognize a paralysis ninjutsu. Very amateur mistake," said the former Kage.

The rosette's temper rose but she was still weak. He could only clench her fist for a moment.

"I put you in a paralysis jutsu so you could hear Naruto's ramblings. The baka always opens up when he thinks no one is listening. Consider it an undeserved gift."

Sakura was confused. Tsunade shook her head.

"I shouldn't be surprised. You've been so focused on work and pining that you missed the symptoms. You were poisoned by the ingredients of the Blue Death in your experiments. Shizune mentioned a flare up during a test. The doses were small so they took a long time to work. You probably thought it was exhaustion at first. Being stubborn, you ignored the signs."

The rosette closed her eyes and groaned.

"Going to be hard to surpass me when you let the obvious stuff slip by," taunted the amber eyed medic nin.

Sakura opened her eyes.

"I will surpass you. I will not be weak like you," hissed the rosette.

Tsunade looked angry for a moment before smirking.

"You have a long way to go, little girl," said the Godaime.

The slug sannin snapped her finger. Two nurses came into the room.

"Clean her up. No one is to tell the Rokudaime that she is awake," said the slug sannin.

The nurses both nodded.

"I mean it," threatened the last Sannin.

The nurses nodded again. Tsunade left without another word. When the door closed, the two nurses went about cleaning up the rosette. She gave baths like this but it was a new experience to be on the receiving end. She cooperated with the nurses and got back into bed.

"Please rest, Haruno-san. Would you like a meal?"

Sakura nodded. One nurse completed the exam while the other left. As the exam finished, the nurse that left the room returned with a tray. Sakura was still weak but she ate. Her strength was returning. As the sun set she thought about the little she remembered from her experience. Naruto was with her the whole time by the sound of things.

"He still loves me," she said to herself softly.

A single tear escaped her eye. She lied back and let sleep take her. Her dreams were of happier times with Naruto and a future that she longed for so badly. She felt consciousness returning and her hand was warm again. She smiled.

"Naruto," she said softly.

"Sakura-chan," said the voice that filled her dreams.

His excitement was filling the room.

"You're awake," he said like she was about to die.

Well, he was right to be concerned. She was about to die.

"Yeah," she said softly smiling at him.

When she opened her eyes, tears were streaming down his cheeks. Her arm was still shaky but she reached out and wiped away his tears.

"I'm going to be fine now," she said.

Relief spread over his face.

"Sakura-chan…I…I thought…I was so scared," he confessed.

She nodded.

"I know. I can remember you catching me and carrying me. You stayed with me," she said.

He nodded.

"I love you, Naruto. I know you feel the same," she continued.

He released her hand.

"Sakura," he said.

"I was wrong," she said. "I should have trusted you. I should have come to you."

He stood up and looked away.

"You've said that. I know you are sorry but…how can we be together now?"

Sakura still didn't have an answer. The room fell silent. A knock on the door drew both their attention. The door opened slowly.

"Sakura-chan," said her mother's voice.

"Come in, Mom," said the rosette.

Sakura was enveloped in a hug from her parents. She could hear the door open.

"Naruto," she called out.

Her parents released her and stepped back.

"I don't know how we can be together but I know it hurts too much to be apart," she said.

He turned and looked at her.

"You have something else to worry about now," he said.

She needed to recover, but there wasn't any reason they couldn't start again. Rebuild the broken trust. Be open and honest with each other. She didn't need to be on her fee to open her heart.

"That old bat needs to be put in her place," he said with a smirk.

Sakura nodded and smiled. Her other goal needed attention too.

"She does," agreed the rosette.

"Get better and I might have something to help with that," he said before walking through the door.

Sakura was disappointed that Naruto didn't come to visit her again. She was resting at home. Her mother was doting on her.

"Sakura-chan," said her mother after knocking on her door.

She was reading a medical text book.

"You have two guests," said her mother.

Sakura called for them to enter. The door opened to reveal Choji and Shikamaru. Choji had two huge scrolls on his back. Shikamaru looked bored.

"You are a terrible friend," said the rosette gesturing to Choji.

Shikamaru slapped his forehead.

"And you're still troublesome," he replied.

Choji set the scrolls on the floor. He took a deep breath and wiped his forehead.

"What are those?" asked the medic nin.

"Jutsu scrolls," said the larger ninja while he rolled his shoulders.

He slipped a hand under his armor and rubbed the spot the scroll's rope rested.

"Naruto sent these for you. He said you would know what to do with them," said the shadow user.

Sakura was confused.

"I have no idea," she answered before she remembered his words.

She shook her head.

"Baka," she whispered.

Shikamaru groaned.

"Great, we need to take them back," he said to Choji.

Choji glared at him.

"We?" asked the larger ninja.

"Nevermind. I remember now," said the rosette before Choji slung the scrolls on his back.

Choji and Shikamaru sighed in relief. Shikamaru let a message scroll drop out of his sleeve. He handed it to Sakura. She nodded. Both males wished her well before leaving. Sakura opened the message. She read it slowly taking in every word. She smiled when she finished.

"Baka," she whispered.

The rosette slid out of bed and picked up the scroll with the blue exterior. It was heavier than she expected. She laid it out on the floor ready to open it when her mother knocked on the door.

"Did our Hokage send you a gift?" asked the elder woman.

Her mother was still chief cheerleader for the reunion. Her threats to take direct action were quelled by Sakura's father. Sakura opened the door and showed her mother.

"I remember when men got women flowers or jewelry," she said confused.

Sakura smiled at her mother.

"These are jutsu scrolls. Sealing jutsu scrolls to be specific. They are from Naruto's family. Sharing these is a big deal," said the rosette.

Her mother nodded like she understood for a moment.

"OK, I still don't get it," said her mother.

Sakura smiled.

"This is like a room full of flowers and jewelry," said the younger woman.

Her mother looked at the second scroll.

"What is in that one?" inquired the older woman.

Sakura shrugged her shoulders.

"His message said I would know when I learned how to open it."

The red scroll had intricate patterns and symbols over the outer surface. Ume nodded.

"I guess learning is something you enjoy. It seems like a strange gift but who am I to judge?"

Ume asked if Sakura was hungry before leaving her to her studies. Sakura opened the scroll and started with the first section. She was blown away at the complexity of this introductory section.

"How did you learn this Naruto?" she asked out loud.

He was never one for reading and this wasn't a simple read. She grabbed a scroll so she could take notes as she read translating into more modern language. The scroll had to be ancient based upon the word usage and terms. The rosette smiled at this new challenge. She found a cure for Blue Death and now she was going to surpass her master with seals. She was also going to prove something to Naruto.


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks to those that reviewed. I was amazed to see someone use Google translator for the story. That is pretty cool. For those concerned about the Bijuu part of the story, it isn't over. The updates will continue to be unpredictable. Have baby#2 at home now so she gets my time.

Enjoy the next part of the story.

* * *

><p>It took much longer than Sakura liked to recover from being poisoned. She took advantage the time to rest by reading the sealing scroll Naruto loaned her. Given her diminished chakra she was only able to test a few simple seals but she wrote the spells for more complex seals to test later. Since she returned to active duty, she used some of her free time to test the seals. Tonight she was testing some paper bombs she made. She was irritated that the bombs wouldn't go off on her command. It was like the bombs had a built in delay. That would be fine in some cases if the delay was consistent. However, her efforts were not sufficient to achieve a highly reliable delay. The bombs would explode a few seconds after her chakra trigger or a few minutes. She couldn't figure out the reason.<p>

The rosette was deep in thought waiting for a bomb to go off. She triggered it minutes before. The seal activated as it was glowing red but the bomb hadn't detonated. She was contemplating whether the seal that dissolved the molecular bonds of the bomb was too weak. It made sense to start with a slightly weaker seal. A seal that was too strong could make the bombs highly unstable. No one wanted to be traveling at top speed and get blown up by their own paper bombs. That would be an embarrassing way to go and hardly worthy of one that desired to be a legend. The bomb detonated but she didn't flinch. After an hour of explosions, a small explosion wasn't going to rattle her. The debris from the explosion fell from the sky. Small pieces of dirt and pebbles showered her while she thought. She tossed her hair. She thought her ears where ringing until she realized someone was clapping. She turned quickly to see Naruto walking up with Kakashi. The copy nin looked neutral as always with his aloof look and hands in his pockets.

"I see you're making progress," said the Hokage.

Sakura got to her feet.

"A little. I can't seem to get the bombs to trigger reliably," she said.

Kakashi nodded.

"That is a common problem. It takes a great deal of practice to get the timing to be reliable."

Sakura looked at her sensei for more. He looked at her.

"Well, how do you do it?" she asked.

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders and chuckled.

"Don't know. I heard it said," he said.

Sakura rolled her eyes in frustration and groaned. It figured that Kakashi wasn't going to be any help. She looked to Naruto.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out," he said.

A glare was her response.

"Anyway," said the Hokage. "Want to get something to eat? A little Team 7 reunion."

After a quick inspection, Sakura agreed. The dust would come off easily enough and he shook most of the larger pieces off already. The former squad mates walked back toward Konoha. Kakashi and Naruto talked about the Bijuu issue with respect to the other nations. Sakura injected her thoughts from time to time. They arrived at a barbeque restaurant and talked about everyday things like duties and missions. The conversation was difficult at times as the fan girls would make a fuss of the Hokage. Sakura noticed a line outside the restaurant about the middle of the meal. A majority were young women. She noticed a guy staring at Naruto with long in his eyes and chuckled.

"What?" asked the blonde.

Sakura darted her eyes to the window. Naruto did the same and groaned.

"That guy is worse than the fan girls," said the Hokage as the male suitor blew him a kiss.

Kakashi smiled under his mask.

"Well, I guess both genders find you attractive," joked the elder Jonin.

Naruto groaned again. Sakura and Kakashi couldn't help teasing their teammate about Naruto thinking Haku was attractive.

"I thought he was a she," pleaded the blue eyed Kage.

Kakashi nodded.

"I understand Naruto. You were young and experimenting," said the copy nin.

Naruto glared at his sensei.

"Piggyback ride from Gai," said the blonde.

Kakashi covered his mouth over the mask and gagged.

"Don't say that. I threw up a little in my mouth," warned the copy nin.

Naruto smirked.

"Hey, like Gai always says, open your heart to the springtime of youth," said the blonde.

Kakashi turned a little green and put his head down. Sakura shook her head. It was an odd sight. Anko supposedly had fun teasing Kakashi for months after it happened. After a change of subject, the conversation grew livelier. Sakura was enjoying herself with her former teammates when Kakashi put a damper on things.

"Well, it's been great but I'm off. A new book is released in a few hours and I need to get in line."

Sakura threw a napkin at her sensei.

"How can you read that perverted trash at your age," she hissed.

Kakashi dodged the cloth projectile with ease. His usual wave was his goodbye before walking out of the restaurant. The door closed and Naruto groaned.

"Cheapskate," he muttered.

Sakura smiled.

"I'll pay for half," she offered.

It was like old times. The comfort of their friendship seemed to return until they reached for the bill. Their hands touched for a moment. Their eyes met before both withdrew.

"Sorry," said the blonde.

The rosette felt the mood shift almost immediately. She felt awkward that they were alone. The question that prevented their reunion loomed over them. While Sakura was thinking about her answer, Naruto tossed some money on the table.

"Come on," he said gesturing to the door.

She nodded and they left. She thought being out on the street would help but the whispers started. The former couple was walking a respectable distance apart. They were talking about everyday things like their meal but the gossip mongers didn't seem to care. She could only imagine the tales that would fill the market place by morning. The hospital would soon follow and she'd be tormented by chattering nurses for days to come. She made a mental note to make a page in Kakashi's new book a small paper bomb the next chance she had. If he stayed around, this wouldn't be an issue. The pair reached the street that would part them. The awkwardness of their situation wasn't going to change if they parted ways. They needed to work through this.

"Walk me home?" she asked.

She was sure to keep her tone friendly. The hesitation in his actions was clear but he agreed. When they were out of the busy part of the village, she took the opportunity.

"I had fun tonight," she said. "It was nice to get the team together again."

Naruto nodded. Despite being a Kage he still struggled in some social situations.

"I feel awkward," she added.

He nodded.

"I think we can get through it," she added.

His blue eyes met her green eyes.

"I want to get through it," she continued without breaking eye contact.

He looked away. She needed to get a reaction out of him.

"I want our friendship back at a minimum," stated the rosette.

"I'd like that too," replied the blonde.

They stopped walking when they reached her door.

"I know it will be awkward being friends again. Having to hold back," she said fighting the urge to reach out for him.

Luring him back physically was an option but she worried that it could backfire. Rather than a real relationship, their relationship could turn into a string of one night stands that weren't going anywhere. He took a step closer to her.

"It's hard now," he said softly.

She nodded in agreement.

"If I thought it would make things right you know I wouldn't…I'd do anything," she said.

It had been far too long since they kissed. She took a step toward him. His breath was hitting her face. The sound of his breathing was nearly audible.

"I wish it would help," he replied reaching out to her for an instant before pulling back.

His voice had a hint of desire in it. Her body was screaming to make the most of this situation but she didn't. She took a step back.

"My heart is yours Naruto," she said. "I want to prove that to you first."

Her desire was screaming in her head to take it back or take hold of him. He nodded and stepped back.

"Good night, Sakura," he said.

"Good night, Naruto," she answered.

He turned to leave when she spoke again.

"Be sure to take a cold shower. Your desire is showing," she said.

He looked over his shoulder at her confused. Her eyes darted down then back up. He blushed slightly and cleared his throat.

"What can I say? You are very desirable," he said in his best attempt at his Hokage voice given the situation.

He made a handsign and vanished in a whirlwind of leaves. Sakura entered the house to find her parents trying to look casual by the door.

"Was that Naruto?" asked her mother trying to mask her excitement.

Sakura nodded.

"You could have invited him in," said her father.

The rosette shook her head.

"He needed to go home and take a cold shower," she answered before strolling past them and up to her room.

She completed her night time rituals trying to focus on the looks on her parents' faces but thoughts of her blue eyed love kept coming to mind and damping out the small joy she took in teasing her parents. They weren't supposed to be awkward around each other. Sakura took a moment to look out her bedroom window. Konoha was quiet tonight. She was grateful for peace. She thought peace was normal when she was a girl, but it turned out that peace was a lull between wars. Wars couldn't go on for long because of the strain on the people fighting. Resources ran thin and the will to fight had limits. War and the preparation for war were the norm. Even now, Konoha was rebuilding its strength for the next conflict. She silently hoped that conflict would be in the distant future.

After looking at her beloved's face on the Hokage monument, she closed the window and lied in her bed. She should be tired but her mind wouldn't settle. Scenarios to instigate a return to the old ways were rushing through her head. Each was analyzed before being filed if deemed possible but discarded with extreme malice if deemed a failure. Time passed in a non-linear fashion. Each time she looked at her clock she couldn't predict the next incremental passage. A slight shuffle in her room caught her attention. She didn't respond like a gawking idiot or some girl in a horror movie. Her moments remained natural for someone lying in her bed. His scent tickled her nose and she grew curious. His entrance took only a second to determine. A kunai taken months ago was in her nightstand. The reason for his unexpected visit interested her. He was standing to her back as she was on her side. If she was asleep, she wouldn't have known he was present. Ninja had a way of fading into the background. His breath teased her hair before a soft kiss was planted on her temple. He said nothing but moved away.

"If you're going to come into my room at night, at least kiss me on the lips," she said plainly.

A small yip escaped his mouth. She rolled toward him. In some ways Naruto was still a kid at heart. He waved his arms up and down.

"This is all a dream," he said in a ghostly voice.

He made ghostly sounds. She looked at him like he was nuts.

"Do you really think that I'd waste a perfectly good dream about us on something as simple as a kiss on the temple," she asked.

He thought for a moment.

"I don't know," he replied with a shoulder shrug.

The medic nin slid out of bed and took steps toward him. She marched at him in a way that would intimidate him. He backed away as she approached.

"No, Naruto. I don't waste perfectly good dreams on such simple things," she said.

He hit the wall backing up. His body tensed to prepare for his transportation but she pounced. As long as she was holding him she'd go along for the ride.

"Going somewhere," she purred.

An audible gulp filled the room. She used this tactic on him before. She'd sound sweet but he'd receive a brutal punishment.

"I know you're angry, but I," he started before she released her grip on his shirt and push him into the wall with both hands.

Rather than push harder, she let her hands wander over his chest.

"Nice lean muscle," she said.

"Huh," he replied confused.

One hand moved up over his shoulder and behind his neck. She took hold of the short hair on his neck. She didn't pull as much as possess the hair. Her other hand took hold of his shirt. She lifted onto her toes and whispered in his ear.

"The next time you come into my room at this hour, you'd better be ready for the consequences."

She took a quick nibble on his ear before releasing him. It had the desired effect. He was still against the wall reveling in the feeling after she released him.

"Now get out of here," she said walking back to her bed.

He pushed off the wall and straightened his shirt. He tried to scrape some shreds of dignity from the situation while righting his clothes and posture.

"Oh, and just so you know, I usually sleep naked," she said crawling back under her blankets.

She rolled toward the wall and he was gone. With a satisfied smirk on her face she let her mind drift off to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks again to everyone that reviewed. I want it known that I don't have an evil smile...I have an evil laugh that will curl your toes. :)

Enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

><p>Over the months of reading the sealing scroll, Sakura finally moved on from destroying paper and dissolving walls to changing matter in a more controlled way. Despite all the mysticism around sealing, it was about controlling the flow of energy to matter to alter the matter or bind matter and energy to other matter. The sealing spells were formula to bind matter and energy in ways that were not normally possible.<p>

The rosette was sitting in her office sealing and releasing her utensils from lunch to practice. She needed to master simple inanimate objects before moving onto more complex items or even living things. Her mind wandered to the man that shared the sealing scroll with her. Naruto was busy with his duties after their last encounter. A part of her believed he was avoiding her. She sighed. The issue of the Bijuu continued to hang over the Hidden Villages. The Daimyo debated the matter back and forth without any resolution. The Kage lobbied their Daimyo to use the Statue as they saw best. The sealing of the Bijuu was a highly personal matter to Naruto. He was outspoken on releasing the chakra beasts and leaving them in peace. She was sure it took a toll on him listening to arguments to create new hosts. A small cloud of smoke blocked Sakura's view of her door. When it cleared Ino was standing in the doorway with a smirk.

"Learning to do house work with seals? You really do have it bad for our Hokage," teased the blonde.

Sakura huffed and sealed her lunch items before rolling up the scroll. She'd learned to enjoy the benefits of sealing jutsu. She could carry piles of reports home on a hand size scroll.

"Careful or I'll seal your wardrobe in a way that will take weeks to get out," threatened the rosette.

Ino's blue eyes grew intense.

"That's just mean," growled the mind walker.

Sakura smirked before both women laughed. It really was a rivalry and a friendship. Ino walked in and closed the door. She sat down with an expectant look on her face. Sakura looked at her neutrally.

"So," said Ino finally to break the silence.

The rosette shook her head.

"Please tell me that you're not telling me," said Ino.

The green eyed kunoichi shook her head.

"Really…you haven't talked to him," said the blonde in complete disbelief.

Sakura nodded. Ino was out of her chair.

"You need to do something," she lectured. "After that night in your room, you had him. You can't let that go cold."

Sakura heard this lecture for months now. She'd argued in the past but she learned it was best to let Ino vent.

"I've been on a mission for a month and you've made no progress," said interrogator in disbelief.

"He's been busy with his duties," replied the medic nin.

Ino crossed her arms over her chest and huffed.

"Sakura Haruno, you are one of the strongest kunoichi I know, but you are being a weak, fool right now. March to his office and demand to see him. Make him listen," said Ino pointing toward the door.

Ino had a point. However, Naruto wasn't one to be bullied. One did not simply apply pressure to Naruto Uzumaki. He'd push back and he always seemed to find a way to push back harder.

"I can't force him to listen," she said.

Ino grabbed her blonde hair and tugged in frustration.

"Sakura…I….argghhhhh….," muttered Ino in a frustrated rant.

The blue eyed kunoichi paced back and forth for several minutes muttering things to herself. Ino took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"He wants to listen. He wants to hold you. He wants to sneak into your bedroom and have his way with you in the middle of the night," said Ino.

Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Did he tell you that or did you take a little walk in Naruto's head?" replied the medic nin.

Ino slammed her palms on Sakura's desk and leveled her eyes with her green eyed friend.

"It is obvious to anyone that knows him. He wants you back so badly. All you have to do is get him to crack the door. Once you get in, he won't let you leave," said Ino.

"And how do I do that?" asked the rosette taking a confrontational tone. "I've tried talking to him."

Ino shook her head.

"Show him. Make some gesture that will show him you are serious. Make yourself vulnerable to him. Prove to him that your heart is in his hands."

Sakura sat back in her chair.

"Gee…why didn't I think of that," said the medic nin sarcastically.

Ino looked ready to explode when someone knocked on the door. The blonde pointed an angry finger at Sakura but the medic nin called for the person to enter. A mid-level nurse walked in.

"Any reports for the Hokage, Haruno-san?" asked the nurse.

Sakura opened her mouth to speak but Ino beat her to the punch.

"Sakura has a pressing matter with the Hokage. She can take those reports to him," said the mind walker.

The nurse looked at Ino. The blonde was technically still a medical ninja. Sakura looked at Ino. Ino gave her a look that told her to go with it.

"I'll take them, Yuki," said the rosette.

The nurse nodded and placed a small stack on her desk. She bowed slightly before leaving the office and closing the door.

"Now go," said the blonde.

Sakura sighed. She had a quiet afternoon so she could indulge this personal trip. The rosette reached for the reports when Ino slapped her hand.

"Are you even trying?" asked Ino in an irritated tone.

The rosette was confused.

"Seal them. When you get to his office, release them and show him what you've learned. Try and show off a bit to impress him. Geez…you are a piece of work Sakura," complained Ino.

Rather than fight her friend, the medic nin sealed the reports into a small scroll and left the hospital. The weather was nice with the warm sun in the sky. The breeze was just right. Soaking in the pleasant weather was put to an end when she entered the Hokage Tower. She strolled up through the familiar halls to the Hokage's office. Midori was working away at her desk. Normally it was difficult to see the Hokage on short notice without an emergency but given that Sakura did help Midori she expected the young woman would let her in. After a brief conversation about her child and her family, Midori knocked on the Hokage's door. Both women groaned when they heard papers fall to the floor followed by half awake curses.

"Haruno-san is here to see you, Hokage-sama," said Midori after a moment.

"Send her in," he called.

Midori opened the door and let the rosette in. Sakura didn't turn when the door closed behind her. Naruto was pushing papers under his desk with his foot trying to look innocent.

"What can I do for you, Sakura?" he asked in a light but professional voice.

Sakura pulled out the sealing scroll and placed it on his desk. He looked up at her.

"Medical reports from the hospital," she said.

A smile spread across his face.

"Do you expect me to open it?" he asked playfully.

She shook her head with a smile before opening it and unsealing the reports. He moved the reports to the side and looked at her sealing scroll. She felt a bit nervous as he ran his fingers along the symbols.

"Nice," he said in a complimentary tone.

He rolled it up and handed it back.

"Glad to see you are making the most of the sealing scroll," he said in a pleased tone.

She smiled at him.

"I've really enjoyed reading the sealing scroll. It advances my goal of passing Tsunade-shishou and fills the hours outside my duty," she replied.

A disturbed look leaked onto his face for a moment before his face went neutral.

"Make time for other things. Family and friends are important as well," he added.

She saw it as an opening.

"Is that why you've been avoiding me since you snuck into my room?" the rosette inquired.

His face turned a slight pink before clearing his throat.

"That isn't what I meant," he said in his Hokage voice.

The rosette crossed her arms angrily. She lost her temper and started to yell at him. He yelled back. They were in the middle of a screaming match and it was clear that neither was backing down. After ten minutes of angry comments back and forth, Sakura stormed out of his office.

Hours passed and being in the hospital wasn't helping. Everyone that crossed Sakura's path was regretting speaking to her. She stormed out of the hospital after her shift and went straight to a training field. She went through some taijutsu forms to try and relieve some of the stress but it wasn't helping. Her goal was firmly on her mind so she pulled out some scrolls and started to seal things. She started with simple things like medium size stones. She built up to trees. She was preparing to seal a large tree when the seal changed from dull red to bright red. She continued to force chakra into the seal which caused it to glow brighter. The tree was flashing between smoke and solid matter in an unstable manner. She felt the impact on her body a moment before the tree exploded. Her body was thrown away from the tree. A shockwave hit but the impact was significantly reduced by something between her and the explosion. She hit the ground harshly and mass landed on top of her. She heard a grunt at impact on the ground. The explosion forced her and the mass along the ground. When they slid to a stop, she took stock of her body without moving. Her bones seemed to be intact. Ringing ears, cuts and bruises seemed to be the worst without a complete visual inspection.

She felt the mass move off of her and groan.

"That was terrible," said a male voice.

Sakura sat up slowly. She looked to see Naruto lying next to her. His haori was smoking. The back of his pants were open in places. His skin was visibly burned with debris embedded in the flesh. She moved quickly to examine him. Where were his ANBU guards? She could use the help to move him. She went to her duty. His health was surprisingly good considering the magnitude of the explosion.

"I'm going to roll you over," she said.

He grunted and tried to sit.

"I'll be fine. Kurama will heal me," he replied.

"Lie down right now so I can heal you," she growled.

She pointed to a spot on the ground. He muttered as a rolled to his stomach. Using her chakra she forced the small debris out of his flesh. She carefully removed the larger pieces and sealed up the wounds. Kurama was already healing the smaller wounds. When she finished her work, she helped him sit. The back of his shirt and haori were practically gone. He was fortunate that his ninja tools protected his boxers and pants around his back side. They sat in silence while they recovered.

"Thank you," said the rosette.

"You're welcome," he answered.

They fell back into silence. It was growing more uncomfortable by the minute. The words slipped out before she could stop her mouth.

"Why is it alright for you to protect me, but not OK for me to protect you?" she asked.

His body shuttered, but he didn't answer.

"Is it because I'm a woman?" she asked.

His eyes closed.

"No. It doesn't have anything to do with you being a woman?" he replied. "Well, not directly."

Four puffs of smoke appeared around the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama, are you alright?" asked an ANBU.

One moved for Sakura to take her into custody.

"I'm fine. It was an accident. Sakura took care of my injuries. Dismissed," he said.

The ANBU looked at each other before vanishing in puffs of smoke. Sakura turned back to Naruto.

"What do you mean not directly?" she asked.

He sighed and stood. She stood next to him.

"Did you notice that one of my personal guards is a kunoichi?" he asked.

Sakura nodded.

"Being a member of my personal ANBU is a dangerous job. They have sworn to give their lives to protect me. Men and women look at the world a little differently. Kunoichi provide depth to squads because of this. They see solutions that men may not see."

Sakura agreed with him. He fell silent. Her eyes were prodding him for more.

"Why am I different? I am a kunoichi doing my duty; protect the Hokage and village. Why can't you accept that my sole purpose was to protect you? You, my most precious person." she finally asked.

He looked at her confused. Words were on his lips but he didn't speak. He took a step toward the village when she grabbed his arm.

"It is some double standard, isn't it? Or is your ego so inflated that you can't stand to be saved? Do you want me to be some pretty thing on your arm at parties and a house wife the rest of the time? That is not who I am. I will never be that," she hissed.

He put his head down, but never looked in her direction.

"Sakura-chan…it's…I sent you on that infiltration mission because I know you are strong. I have faith in your strength. I've proven it," he answered.

He tugged his arm but she held firm.

"What about the rest? Do you view me as some trophy to be won? Is that why you competed against Sasuke so fiercely? Did you think I was the prize?"

He looked at her. Sadness was in his eyes.

"I swore to protect the village with my life. How can I keep that vow when I would let it burn to save you? That is what I'm struggling with," he answered.

Her grip faltered and he pulled free. He walked off toward the village. His words assaulted her mind. Emotions mixed inside her chest. Anger managed to take control and she rushed after him. He was moving at a slow pace when she hit him running. They rolled together due to the impact. She landed on top of him pinning him to the ground.

"Don't you dare say something like that because it's not true! Naruto Uzumaki is the hero of this village. He would never put his own desires above the village. He always does what is best for the village," she roared at him.

"Like my father," he said.

She pulled back and released his pinned shoulders.

"Like my mother," he said.

Sakura got off of him and kneeled next to him.

"Do you think I could do that to my child what was done to me? My father didn't know what would happen to me. He left orders for me to be respected. People were supposed to follow his orders. I've seen the darkness of this village. Do you think I could do something so terrible to one that I truly loved?" he asked as he got to his feet.

Sakura rose next to him. This conversation was truly unsettling. Did she really know him at all? These few statements shook her entire view of him. He took steps toward the village again when she cried out.

"You are not an illusion," she yelled.

He stopped and looked back.

"All the times you saved the village were to protect the people. Yes, you protected me, but you did it because I was one of the people in the village," she said with tears welling up.

He started to take a step toward her but stopped.

"You would save the village and sacrifice me because you know deep down that if you didn't, I would never forgive you. By saving me, you would lose me. If it's true that I am your most precious person, my love should mean everything to you. If you let this village burn to save me, you would lose my love and my respect. You wouldn't be the man I know you are. My heart would be truly broken beyond repair and my life would be over," she continued with the tears slowing.

He opened his mouth to speak but she continued.

"If I die protecting you, this village or my family, I know you would grieve. I know it would change you. I also know that what makes you who you are would grow stronger. Your resolve to keep the village safe would strengthen. I have to believe that. I have to trust my heart."

She absorbed his gaze without speaking. He was looking for a weakness in her convictions but she held firm.

"Look all you want, but that is what I believe. I'm not going to falter under your gaze," she stated with conviction.

He nodded and turned away. After a few steps he stopped and looked back. His look was more timid. He turned again toward the village.

"You may not like what I said but it is the truth. When two people love each other they speak the truth to each other," she said.

The blonde nodded without looking.

"Yah know it sucks; I came here to apologize. Instead I nearly get blown up and I lose an argument. I see now why Shikamaru finds women so troublesome," he said.

The sound of cracking knuckles caused the Hokage to shiver.

"What did you say," growled the angry medic nin.

Thankfully, no one saw the Hokage run like a scared child from a pink haired woman with murderous intent in her eyes.


	19. Chapter 19

It's been a long while but here it goes. Thanks again to those that reviewed.

* * *

><p>Sakura continued to focus her chakra into the barrier seal. Another rasengan hit the barrier. The chakra from the sphere was eroding the barrier. As Sakura felt her chakra waver, Naruto withdrew his attack and let it dissipate into thin air. The purple hue of the barrier faded from view as Sakura fell to her knees taking in deep breaths to recover the oxygen her body so desperately needed.<p>

"Not bad," said the blonde kage offering her a hand.

She took his hand and he pulled her to a standing position. They were standing close to each other. She shrugged in response to his compliment and turned away from him.

"You are too hard on yourself. I wasn't holding back on the attack. Your barrier fended off a full strength rasengan," he said in a frustrated tone.

Sakura smiled at his words. He was still her biggest cheerleader all these years later.

"It took too much chakra. I need to do a better job of preparing the seal," she reasoned after taking several slow deep breaths.

The Hokage threw his arms up in the air. His usual animated gyrations began.

"You're impossible," he complained while walking toward the canteens they brought.

She heard his warning and looked up in time to catch a canteen. She opened it and drank in some cool water. Their training session was coming to an end as Naruto had a very busy schedule. He'd usually end up going back to his office after the session and work well into the night to stay current. Sakura watched as he drank some water. Now that her body's oxygen was replenished, her physical interest in him returned. Why did sweaty blonde drinking cool water get her so hot and bothered? She sighed softly while putting the cap back on her canteen.

"You're doing great," he assured her.

She nodded a little after facing him.

"Come on. You know I totally cheat doing this stuff. I write an inefficient seal and pour tons of chakra into them. You have way more skill than I do," he confessed.

She suspected this was the case based upon his answers to her questions about certain refinements to the seals over the last month.

"Yeah, but you make it work," she reminded him.

He smiled. His tamed his energy to a more pleasant level of energy.

"Sakura, you made it work. You held off an attack that can wipe a person out at contact. Against a run of the mill jutsu you wouldn't have any problems," he reassured her. "Don't take this training to extremes."

"I guess," she agreed before starting to collect her scrolls.

When she stood again, he was standing in front of her; he was too close. She had her scrolls held awkwardly against her chest using both her hands. He put his hands on her shoulders.

"You're smart, super strong, an expert medical ninja and soon, you will be a seal master in addition to your natural beauty and," he said before leaning in and kissing her lips gently.

She blushed when he pulled away.

"Super kissable lips," he continued with a smirk on his face.

As he usually did, he turned to walk back toward the village leaving her wanting more. This had been going on for weeks now. They'd train or meet up. They complete the activity. He'd wait until she was in a position that limited her ability to grab onto him and kiss her. By the time she was untangled, he was gone.

"You're a jerk," she called out playfully as he vanished into the forest with a wave over his shoulder.

She muttered half-hearted curses about sweet lips and the effect that they had on her. She swore that one day she was going to catch him off guard and then he would know the sweet suffering of desire. A thought crossed her mind that led to a devious grin.

Sakura waited in her office for her victim. He was going to pay for all his stolen kisses over the last couple weeks. She had to force her face straight when a nurse knocked on her door. Smirks were so satisfying.

"Ma'am, the Hokage is in the exam room," said the younger woman.

Sakura rose from her chair. She'd dressed to make an impression on the man that teased her so often over the last couple weeks. A click of her heels announced every step as she approached the exam room. Her white lab coat was longer than the skirt she wore. She maintained the protocol of the hospital but she pushed her outfit right to the limit allowed by protocol. She knocked on the door as was required and told to enter. Naruto was clearly not pleased about being called to the hospital.

"What is this all about?" he fussed.

"You haven't had a physical in over two years Hokage-sama. Besides you never completed your follow-up from being poisoned," she said professionally.

She looked at his medical file completely ignoring him. She was sure to stand in a way that would catch his interest.

"I…aghhh…well…very busy with my work and…," he said.

She didn't need to look to know he was spending most of his brain power looking at her rather than thinking about his response.

"I know you are quite busy, Hokage-sama but the regulations require a regular physical," she informed him in a professional tone.

She heard a huff and looked up. His arms were crossed over his chest.

"You are dressed like that for a reason," he accused.

She looked at him neutrally. She gave her outfit a causal examination before meeting his eyes again.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean but my clothing conforms to the standard medical uniform for hospital duty," she said.

He muttered something before she spoke again.

"We should start with blood pressure and heart rate," she said.

She took every opportunity to turn the screw on him. She dropped her clipboard a couple times. She was sure to lean over him so he could see down her shirt that was conveniently unbuttoned just enough to tease him. He looked ready to jump her as she finished her exam.

"You appear to be in excellent shape, Hokage-sama. Come back again in a year," she said before turning and leaving the exam room.

The deep bow to him was the finishing touch of her performance. She exited the exam room with a professional attitude and walked toward her office. She giggled after the door closed and walked more quickly toward her office. She closed her office door and pulled out some files to appear busy. It was a matter of moments before a firm knock sounded on her door. The door opened slowly. Naruto was standing there. He clapped slowly a few times with a scowl on his face.

"Well played, Sakura-chan. Well played," he complimented.

She smiled at him sweetly.

"I don't know what you mean, Hokage-sama" she answered.

He walked into her office and closed the door. She felt a little like stalked prey but she wasn't going to run away from him. She stood up after he walked around her desk and stood on her right side.

"Now you know how it feels," she said playfully.

"It sucks," he said leaning in.

"It does," she replied.

They were well into their make out session when a knock filled Sakura's office. She groaned and pushed Naruto back. He gave her a look that expressed his displeasure and she glared at him. They quickly adjusted their clothing as a second knock rang in her office.

"Come in," said the rosette once she was settled behind her desk and Naruto was sitting across from her.

Tsunade walked in.

"Oh…what do we have here," she said in a knowing tone.

Sakura gulped internally. She really didn't want this discovery being whispered in the marketplace.

"Shishou," said the rosette innocently.

She and Tsunade were still not the best terms but she remained respectful.

"I don't know what you mean old lady but I'm here for my check up," said the blue eyed Kage.

Tsunade smirked while he ranted about ridiculous medical rules that shouldn't apply to the Hokage.

"I bet. Very complete I'm sure," she teased.

Sakura looked to Naruto who hadn't blushed or flinched.

"Complete enough to take too much time," he growled.

Tsunade nodded her headed but wasn't buying into it. She smirked and walked to Sakura's desk. She sat in the spot that Sakura occupied before this unwanted interruption.

"Your lips are flushed. Both of your clothes were recently smoothed. Sakura's desk has a clean spot about the size of her backside. Try again," teased the Fifth Hokage.

Naruto stood.

"I don't have to explain anything," he said in a child-like tone before leaving.

Tsunade smiled at him as he left. Sakura ignored her master until she spoke again.

"I heard you've been training pretty hard lately," said Tsunade casually.

Sakura nodded and looked back at the Hokage's file. She jotted notes down.

"Your private training sessions with Naruto aren't going to help you surpass me," teased Tsunade.

The rosette looked at her master seriously.

"Training is the first step," replied the apprentice.

Tsunade smirked.

"Preparation is the first step, but you have to be able to do it when it counts," said the Godaime.

Sakura smirked at her master.

"I guess we will have to wait and see," said the rosette.

Tsunade crossed her arms over her chest.

"I guess we will," she said back.

Sakura returned to the file.

"It seems you are on good terms with Naruto again."

The green eyed kunoichi sighed.

"I am really busy Shishou. As you taught me, work comes first," jabbed the younger medic nin.

Tsunade huffed. It wasn't a secret that Tsunade did her work at the last possible moment.

"You are a little," started the slug sannin before stopping and pausing a second. "Like me I suppose."

Sakura nodded.

"Well, be sure to give Naruto a hard time about something. The brat needs to be kept in line so being a Kage doesn't go to his head," said Tsunade before opening the door.

Sakura looked up and smiled.

"And Sakura, you were right when we last spoke. It did make me feel a little better that you were miserable too. I was wrong to feel that way. You deserve to be happy and so does Naruto. Don't waste time on things that don't matter any longer. Start your life with him sooner rather than later."

The rosette nodded and Tsunade left. Sakura worked through the afternoon with Tsunade's words percolating in the back of her mind. Sakura left the hospital later than she intended. She focused her mind on her relationship with Naruto. Would he accept her now? It seemed that they were in a better place. Things that needed to be said were said. It seemed they were on better terms than ever now. They did tease each other but when it mattered they were truly honest with each other. They learned about each other. She paid more attention to the little things than ever.

Sakura turned her course to the Hokage tower. She felt a little nervous but more light than anything else. The rosette reached his office and found it empty. She moved toward his apartment with a purpose. As she walked the narrow hall the door to Naruto's apartment opened. A woman walked out. Sakura did not know this kunoichi. She was attractive and dressed to impress.

"I take my leave, Hokage-sama," she said bowing back toward the apartment.

A grunt was Naruto's response. The kunoichi stood and looked at him.

"I am sorry, Naruto," said the kunoichi.

She stepped closer to him and kissed his cheek gently.

"I did try to put a stop to this," she continued.

The blonde shook his head.

"I know but it still makes me angry," he replied.

The kunoichi bowed again.

"I will let the Daimyo know," she said.

The kunoichi saw Sakura and smirked. She swayed her hips in a seductive way and turned back to Naruto.

"See you soon, Naruto-kun," she said.

Sakura walked past her oozing killing intent. The kunoichi giggled and continued toward the exit. The rosette focused on Naruto. He looked irritated. The marks of red lips were on his cheek. When she reached him, Sakura kissed his other cheek while wiping off the kunoichi's visible affection.

"It's not what you think. Tsubaki is messing with you," he muttered when she withdrew from the kiss.

He went into his apartment. She followed without an invitation. When the door closed, she expected a loud rant about whatever was upsetting him. If it came from the Daimyo, it wasn't good. The Daimyo seldom sent messages with decisions. He preferred talking to people and building consensus rather than leading by force of his personality. If a decision was sent by message, it was final.

Naruto flopped on the couch angrily. Sakura took off her shoes and moved to sit next to him. She took his hand with her left hand. She stroked his golden hair with her other.

"You can talk to me," she said in a comforting voice.

He nodded.

"I know," he answered.

The situation was bad based upon his reaction. She kept gently stroking his hair. He was stewing. She'd seen it before and prodding him was only going to make things worse. She sat silently next to him for some time before he started. By the end, he was off the couch roaring about the various Daimyo and how stupid it was to force the Bijuu to servitude. The rosette sat quietly while he railed against this plan. Anger changed to something else. She didn't recognize it at first given the strength he always projected. He was opening up and leaving himself vulnerable.

"How can they do this? They don't understand what they're doing. How can they…how can they seal the Bijuu in children and expect them to understand. They are," he said quietly before he sighed. "They don't understand. They can't."

He looked at his hand. It seemed he was examining it closely before clenching it tightly into a fist.

"Then they will have to understand," he growled.

His eyes flashed red until he looked up at Sakura. She was afraid. His eyes faded to blue.

"I'm sorry," he said seeming to know that those eyes scared her.

Sakura was afraid but she steadied her body. She rose from the couch and stood in front of him.

"How do we do that?" she asked.

He closed his eyes and turned away.

"Sakura…I can't ask you to do…anything," he said.

The rosette turned him to face her. She put her hands on his shoulders.

"Look at me," she said firmly.

His blue eyes met her green eyes.

"Outside this apartment, I am your subordinate. You are the Hokage out there and I am a Jonin medical ninja. I obey your orders without question," she said.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, most of your orders," she said a bit more lightly.

He smiled weakly.

"In here…in this place," she said pointing to the ground, "you are Naruto and I'm Sakura and we are in love. We help each other and support each other."

His face was a mixture of shock, hope and confusion.

"Well, I haven't been the most supportive at times," she said.

Her hands slipped from his shoulders and down his arms. She took his hands firmly and squeezed.

"I don't know how long we will have or how easy it will be, but I want us to try…really try," she pleaded.

He turned his head.

"Sakura…the things…," he started.

She grabbed his chin with her right hand and forced his eyes to meet her eyes.

"You have two choices, Naruto Uzumaki. One, accept the help of the woman that loves you willingly. Two, be forced to accept my help," she threatened.

The Hokage shook his head trying to shake off a small smile.

"Let me take care of you for a change. You've taken care of me for so long. Let me take care of you this one time. You can go back to caring for me for the rest of our time together after this," she said.

He closed his eyes to think. She pulled him into a hug.

"Or I have two choices," he said.

She looked up at him.

"One accept your help, two be forced to accept your help," he said seriously.

The rosette smiled softly.

"Yes, Naruto. You have two choices," she said before burying her face in his chest.

His arms wrapped around her and embraced her.

"Thank you, Sakura," he said softly.


	20. Chapter 20

As I said before, no promise on the updates. I'm probably changing jobs in the next few weeks and moving across the US so a lot to do. I appreciate folks sticking with the story. Next chapter starts the build to the climax. A few chapters to go and this one is done.

As for Sealing the Deal...I think I'm going to take it down and start again when I get the time. It will have the same basic premise but a bit lighter. 

Happy holidays to everyone.

* * *

><p>Sakura walked through the village thinking about the errands she needed to finish. She mentally cursed when she remembered dinner. She wasn't a very good cook yet but thankfully, Naruto was easy. She'd put something simple together. Since the Daimyo's message arrived, she'd spent much of her free time with Naruto. He needed her support and a sounding board for his off the wall ideas. Most of it could be considered traitorous against the Daimyo. She tried to quell his frustration and distract him when he was getting too out of control. However, she was dedicated to his cause. She'd been on the wrong side the last time. She chose a side in this disagreement and now she would not back down. She'd stay with him through this regardless of the consequences. It wasn't a true demonstration of love but it was a step toward showing him her commitment.<p>

The rosette was searching the market area for a few common items when she heard a familiar sound.

"Yosh, Sakura-san, a lovely day," roared Gai.

Sakura smiled at him politely and greeted him. Gai had replaced Shikaku as commanding Jonin. Naruto said he wanted someone that was openly trustworthy. His choice met with some resistance but the force of Naruto's personality won out. Sakura wasn't fond of her love's choice but that was a private discussion.

The rosette went to her shopping knowing that Gai was here with a purpose. She'd heard whispers of concern by the Jonin that this relationship was toxic. Her anger with the cowards that stayed in the shadows was significant until she remembered she used to be one of those cowards. Her opinions were kept quiet to please her superiors because that was the proper thing to do. She was a fool. When Naruto became Hokage she was more open about her disagreement but she learned how to best express it now. That was probably the concern for the Jonin. She had great influence now. The whispered words in his bed probably swayed him more than a casual meeting in his office. This was her test to see if she could wield great power responsibly.

The green beast must have come to address these issues. Sakura turned to find Gai behind her a little too close.

"Can I do something for you Gai-san?" she asked politely.

He smiled and looked nervous with sweat running down his forehead. He played with his fingers before taking a confident pose.

"I want to be sure all is well with you Sakura-san," he said in as casual a tone a man pouring with sweat could muster.

She smiled at him.

"Everything is well," she replied sweetly and went back to her shopping.

Gai was still following her but he left her alone. She almost forgot he was there when she started to mutter something about which vegetable Naruto would eat.

"Careful, Sakura-san. The Hokage must be respected," he said in what was likely his quietest voice.

The entire market fell silent. Sakura turned with a sweet smile on her face but she was fuming inside. This energetic idiot had no right to tell her how to refer to the man she loved.

"Gai-san. It was an honest slip. I'm sure you understand that I don't refer to the man I love by his title in private," she said with sweet venom in her tone.

The green beast was a little taken back.

"Well, we must serve the Hokage in the most youthful way possible at all times," replied the commanding Jonin.

If they were anywhere else, she would have let it drop but the whispers and blushes meant his comment was taken in the wrong way by the crowd.

"Gai-san, I serve the village and the Hokage loyally on duty. When I'm off duty, as I am right now, I stand equal with the man I love. We do things for each other because we love each other, not because of some notion of service or duty," said the rosette in a tone that told the green beast to shut up and go away.

Gai seemed to get the message and left after a terse goodbye. Sakura eyed the crowd and they went back to their shopping. She collected the few items she needed and walked toward the Hokage tower. The whispers of gossip mongers stung her ears but she decided to let it go. If their relationship was to survive she couldn't get upset every time someone with a life too boring to talk about started to talk about her life. Sakura made her way through the tower to his apartment. She entered without a problem to find her love sitting on the floor writing a seal on a large scroll. He muttered to himself while she carried the bags to the kitchen. She returned and cleared her throat.

He looked over his shoulder and greeted her before going to back to his work. She really cleared her throat and crossed her arms over her chest. He turned and looked at her confused. The scowl caused him to rub the back of his head and stand.

"Sorry," he said before laughing nervously.

He closed the gap between them and kissed her on the lips. She returned the kiss but never uncrossed her arms.

"Are you that mad at me?" he asked.

She huffed and went back to the kitchen. He followed pleading with her.

"Did you send Gai to remind me that I should be serving you loyally?" she asked while tearing a chicken apart for stir fry.

"Uhhh, no," he replied.

"Ohh, because it feels like you desire me to service you," she said in an annoyed tone.

The Hokage sighed.

"I'm sorry. Time is running out," he explained.

The rosette huffed again.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. I should have helped you with the bags and gave you a proper greeting," he apologized.

She'd already forgiven him but he didn't need to know that so she continued to work on dinner silently until she felt his hands on her waist. He pulled her back against his chest.

"You should have kept the red hair because you are as feisty as an Uzumaki woman," he said softly in her ear.

He stole a kiss on her neck while his arms wrapped around her waist.

"And certainly as beautiful as one," he continued.

She was melting in his arms but she couldn't touch him because her hands were covered in raw chicken slime. He kissed her neck in a needy way for a few moments before stopping.

"When the time is right, I hope you will accept my proposal to become an Uzumaki woman," he said sincerely.

Sakura contained the gasp well. They spoke generally about their future but this was a more direct statement of his feelings. He released her. She turned to see a slight blush on his cheeks and a nervous smile.

"What?" he asked hoping to deflect her gaze.

"Are you serious?" she asked.

He nodded nervously. The rosette smiled.

"I'm glad," she said with a big smile.

He took a step toward her but she stopped him.

"Out. You have that important seal to work on and I have dinner to make," she commanded gesturing toward the scroll.

Blue eyes appeared a little sad for a moment but a confident smile quickly returned. He nodded and went back to the seal. Sakura went back to cooking trying to keep her nerves under control. Butterflies were fluttering in her stomach and she felt a full body blush.

"Sakura Uzumaki," she whispered to herself.

She giggled at the thought of her twelve year-old self's response to this situation. While she stirred the meal, thoughts of her progress as a kunoichi and a person ran through her mind. It wasn't a straight path to this point but it was a path that shaped her. Without her missteps she wouldn't have made progress; she had to believe that. If there was an easy way to this point it wouldn't have been meaningful. The struggle was necessary to drill down to the person she really was below the outside expectations.

The rosette found Naruto still muttering over the scroll when she put the food on his patched together table. He never looked up but continued to mutter things with occasional updates to the giant seal spell. Rather than yell at him, she knelt down behind him on the floor. She leaned close to his ear.

"Dinner's ready," she said in a voice that would get his attention. "And everyone knows that good boys that eat their dinner get desert."

His entire body went stiff at what she was suggesting. They shared a bed but they weren't sleeping together. If things kept going the way there were it won't be long. The little time they spent lost in each other's arms was a savior from both their taxing work days. With the upcoming release of the Bijuu from the Statue, they were both more on edge than ever.

Naruto was particularly attentive at dinner. Her every move was watched for a hint of what desert was to be. It was poorly planned on her part. She knew what he would like and she didn't object. He was generous when they were together so she didn't mind delaying her turn. It was odd because their varied expressions of physical love didn't do anything for her directly in the sense that she craved the act. It was his response to her actions that drove her and helped her enjoy the part she played when it was his turn. The desire that radiated from him while she pleased him made her feel powerful that she was in control of his pleasure but submissive at the same time as his pleasure was her responsibility. The strange duality perplexed her and she loved a good mystery. There was also the fact that any one-sided action on her part reaped rich rewards in the future. Naruto never liked owing someone so he made sure to pay his debt with gusto.

Desert was postponed after their meal because of the all too common interruption of the Hokage's private time; someone needed him. While she knew he was disappointed that a precious time with her was delayed, he didn't show it outwardly. He went to address the problem as one would expect from the Hokage. Sakura cleaned up after dinner. She was going to find a book to read from his small library when she noticed the seal scroll was still open on the floor. She sat down in front of it. Smaller scrolls with notes were messily thrown around the larger scroll. The large scroll was most incomplete so she couldn't decide what the seal was for. She was getting much better with seals but Naruto still had time on his side and a sort of nack for seals. She figured it was genetic. She inspected the smaller scrolls for some insight into the purpose of the larger seal. The scrolls were copies of much older scrolls based upon the language. The writing style predated the formation of the hidden villages. She wasn't a linguist but she'd read enough books to date a work and these scrolls were old. Most of the scrolls dealt with chakra partitioning such as that used in shadow clones. While she wasn't able to use the jutsu she understood the basic premise thanks to Kakashi and Naruto. She didn't think anything was wrong so she continued to tidy up. She casually read the scrolls taking in the general purpose of the seals they described until she found an original scroll. Naruto was truly careless. This was an ancient scroll. The Godaime's apprentice picked up the scroll with care and started to look at it. It was a difficult read which intrigued her. She picked it up and put it on the table. She sat down and started the decipher it.

"Making," she said to herself trying to figure out the text.

As she unrolled more of the scroll she saw a symbol she recognized too well. It was a drawing of the Rinnegan. Her mind raced to the only conclusion that made sense. This scroll talked about a seal to mimic the Sage of the Six Path's Creation of All Things jutsu. She mentally ordered the scrolls she'd looked at. When she realized the purpose of the large seal she gasped and covered her mouth. Naruto was trying to recreate the Sage's power using the seal. She studied the ancient scroll. It was filled with warnings about the danger of this power. Death was a likely outcome of using this jutsu without the Rinnegan to mediate the power.

The rosette moved away from the table like the scroll was poison. She rushed to his room and fell onto his bed. Tears flowed from her eyes. This jutsu was death for the user. She always knew their life together wouldn't be easy. Their courtship was proof that being with a Kage too patience and sacrifice. Wonderful moments were stolen by those that needed him. Hot passion was ruined by the cool water of knocks on his door. The eyes of every village girl, princess and merchant's daughter were lusting for the man she loved. There was always a chance he would have to give his life for the village, but the world was at peace. They should have time together but the Daimyo had to force his hand. Now he was using powerful forbidden jutsu to try to prevent a disaster.

She must have cried herself to sleep as she jolted awake when she felt his weight on the bed. Her instinct was to pull away so she wasn't hurt again. She turned to collect her things but she caught his eyes. She knew he knew.

"I shouldn't have been too sloppy," he said trying to look amused.

She shook her head.

"You know what that scroll is for," he said looking directly into her eyes.

Her head nodded while the rest of her body was frozen.

"This is the Naruto Uzumaki you said you loved. The village and the world come first," he said in a serious voice but he wasn't yelling.

She nodded again sadly before throwing herself at him. He embraced her. They held each other in silence for some time before his hands moved. He lifted her with ease and placed her on the bed. He lied next to her pushing his body against her back.

"It's never going to be easy," he said softly.

She rolled back toward him.

"Some things could be easier," she said seriously.

He smiled at her slightly.

"I don't think you understand," he started but she covered his mouth.

She shook her head.

"I know exactly what it means," she said.

They shared a long, quiet stare.

"If that's what you want," he said with a smirk.

She glared at him.

"That's not the way this is supposed to be," she nearly growled at him.

He shrugged his shoulders earning a more serious glare. He leaned in and kissed her lips lovingly. When he broke the kiss he leaned his forehead against her forehead.

"Do me the honor," he started before she sighed.

"Seriously," she growled.

He smiled at her.

"Seriously," he replied.

She smacked him on the arm causing him to grab the spot.

"You are not going to propose to me like this," she hissed.

He smiled at her.

"Come on," he said with a nervous smile. "Did you think I was going to propose like this?"

She nodded once causing him to squirm.

"OK fine. I was going to propose," he said with a nervous chuckle.

The medic nin got out of bed and walked toward the bathroom.

"Come on," he pleaded.

She stopped at the door and looked back at him.

"You are going to pay for this," she said with a smirk that he couldn't recognize, "for the rest of your life."

She walked into the bathroom and closed the door. A moment after the door closed he was pounding on it pleading with her. She giggled softly before remembering the serious situation they were about to face.


	21. Chapter 21

Sorry for the long delay. The last couple months were busy with moving across the country and starting a new job. Still trying to settle in. Only one chapter left after this.

For those up to date with the manga, this assumes something different happens as the war climaxes. Just a heads up to put a stop to the cries of it not being cannon.

I hope you like it.

* * *

><p>Sakura kept pace with her comrades despite the large scroll on her back. Naruto assembled an elite force to travel with him to the statue. Each village was instructed to keep their forces limited to prevent any conflict. Seal masters from each village were sent ahead to prepare the sealing of the tailed beasts. Konoha had their tailed beast so they did not send a seal master. Konoha was kept out of most of the planning and preparation for this sealing. Gaara sent along the information he could from time to time but it was limited. Sakura knew Naruto was prepared for the worst but he never said what that was. When the ninja army arrived at the end of the last war, Naruto and Bee were becoming human again. Kakashi and Gai were passed out from chakra exhaustion. That horrible statue was sitting on the battle field with Madara's body turning to ash and the masked man was dead. The four heroes of the last battle never spoke of the details but it had to be horrific. Sakura noticed Naruto kept glancing at Kakashi as they traveled. It was clear they didn't agree about something. Every time she tried to speak to one of them about the disagreement they would clam up. She was used to Kakashi going silent or changing the subject but Naruto was another story. When she tried to get the information out of him, he told her it was S-rank business. It was still difficult for her to accept that Naruto would keep things from her, but it was his duty to protect the secrets of the village.<p>

"Hokage-sama," said a sensor type ninja before pointing off into the trees.

Sakura's eyes darted to the side to see a group of ANBU from the Hidden Cloud coming along side. They said something to Naruto before they pushed ahead of him blocking the path. Naruto stopped with everyone stopping behind him. It was a silent standoff for a moment before Naruto stepped forward.

"Last I checked we were allies," said the Hokage in a serious voice.

The ANBU took hold of their swords.

"This could start a war," said the Hokage. "Are you ready for that?"

The ANBU didn't move, but Naruto took a step forward. He walked through the squad before gesturing to his subordinates. They walked past the ANBU before Naruto took off at full speed. Kakashi was on his heels. Sakura pushed ahead faster to catch up. When she pulled even with Naruto he glanced at her.

"What was that all about?" she asked.

Kakashi glanced at her with a warning look.

"Bee is trying to discourage us. Omoi was leading the squad. He is more loyal to Bee than the Raikage. It was a warning that the worst is going to happen," said the blonde.

Sakura felt extremely uneasy. She reached back and touched the scroll on her back. Naruto gave her the task of carrying the scroll to mimic the Creation of All Things Jutsu. It was cruel torture for her to carry the jutsu that could end her beloved's life. Based upon his tone, it seemed more likely that this scroll would be used and he would die. She imagined a hundred different horrible scenarios and each one ended well for the world but badly for her. Naruto losing was inconceivable but a tie was possible. In death, all combatants were equal. As the group continued forward Sakura started to notice something was off on the horizon. She heard a pleased sound from Naruto.

"Good, you can sense it," he said.

She looked at him confused.

"What could cause the horizon to distort like that?" he asked her.

She was going to smack him the next time she had a moment alone. She wasn't some fresh genin that needed prompting by her sensei.

"It's a barrier seal," she said with a hint of irritation.

He smirked and nodded. She looked forward again plotting the painful way she'd get him back for his attitude. She examined the barrier for a moment before letting out a huff.

"That barrier will never hold the power of tailed beast," she said.

He nodded as they kept moving. The group approached the barrier. A squad of ninja was sitting outside the barrier with scrolls holding up the barrier. Naruto weaved signs as they were approaching the barrier without slowing his pace. He held out his right hand as they got close to the barrier. Charka erupted from his hand with sealing symbols mixed in the blue energy cloud. The symbols hit the barrier and it opened enough to allow the Konoha ninja to enter. Once inside the barrier squad of ninja surrounded them. Naruto stopped with a smirk on his face.

"If you can't stop me without using the Kyuubi's chakra how do you think you will stop more than one bijuu?" he asked calmly.

Sakura was tense facing so many opponents from other the allied nations. A loud growling voice caused the ninja to open. The Raikage, Kazekage, Mizukage and Tsuchikage walked toward the Hokage.

"You were to stop and ask permission before entering the barrier," growled the eldest Kage.

Naruto appeared innocent.

"Oh, was that a barrier?" asked the Hokage gesturing over his shoulder.

The Tsuchikage stepped forward.

"Why are you here?" she growled while walking toward Naruto.

Sakura took a step forward. Kurotsuchi had a smirk on her face.

"How cute. You send your little whore to fight for you," taunted the Tsuchikage.

The rosette didn't react to Kurotsuchi's taunt, but Naruto stepped forward.

"I'd watch it Kurotsuchi," growled the Hokage walking past his fellow Kage toward the other three.

Once he passed her a gust of chakra enhanced wind picked up blowing a small cloud of dust at her. She turned and growled but didn't react any further. Sakura watched the Kage talk. It seemed no one was thrilled to see the Konoha group. Gaara was the least argumentative but he seemed displeased while Kurotsuchi was downright irate. She accused him of trying to steal a Bijuu to build Konoha's military power.

Naruto was largely silent while everyone talked at him. When the other Kage seemed out of complaints, he shrugged and turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" roared Kurotsuchi.

The sage looked over his shoulder.

"I'm going outside the barrier and I'm going to prepare for the worst. When the worst happens, I'll save your asses again," he said without any hint of joking.

He was beyond angry at this point but he was keeping his emotions in check. Naruto gestured and the Konoha group formed up.

"Uzumaki," roared the Raikage. "I know what you're talking about and I've been assured that won't happen."

Naruto shook his head.

"Then you can only begin to imagine the worst case because what Bee told you only begins to scratch the surface of how terrible that thing is," said the blonde.

Sakura's eyes darted to Naruto. She had an idea what happened but the thought terrified her. Could he have faced that legendary best and walked away?

The Konoha group moved away from the barrier area in a nearby forest. Naruto gave the order and a camp was set up. Sakura went about her duties to prepare. When it was approaching time for the meal, she noticed Naruto was gone. She looked around and decided his most likely path. She went into the forest looking for him.

"Promise me," said his voice in a serious and commanding tone.

"You ask too much," replied Kakashi.

Sakura stayed silent and still.

"I guess it's too much to expect you to follow orders," replied the Hokage. "After all, you couldn't obey your sensei. Why should you obey his son?"

Sakura could practically hear Kakashi's teeth grinding. It was known in Team 7 that Kakashi regretted leaving Naruto alone but he worried his own emotional scars would make him unfit to raise his sensai's child.

"I promise you I will do as you command," ground out Kakashi.

"Dismissed," said the blonde.

Sakura leapt back along the path and called out for Naruto. Kakashi gestured behind him as he passed. The rosette thanked him and continued down the path. Her beloved was sitting by a pond mediating now.

"Dinner," she said.

Naruto sighed and put his head down.

"It's going to be bad," he said.

"I hope you're wrong," she answered.

He rose from the ground and faced her. She was surprised by the look on his face. Downtrodden, scared and burdened came to mind. He took her in his arms.

"I'm sorry for the time we wasted. It's my fault," he whispered in her ear.

She pulled back to look in his eyes when he kissed her. She was caught off guard by this level of affection but returned it. When he broke the kiss he rested his forehead against her forehead.

"You are what matters most to me," he said softly. "How I wish we were somewhere else?"

She smiled at him.

"We will be after this is over. We will return to Konoha and be happy," she said trying to measure the severity of the upcoming battle.

He released her and turned toward the pond.

"I'd like that," he said never meeting her eyes.

She tried to say something but he started to walk back toward the campsite. He offered his hand and she took it. The walk back to the campsite was quiet. Emotions were mixing in her chest. His grip on her didn't comfort her. He was clinging to her rather than holding her hand. She felt uncertain and concerned. Naruto was not one to waver and if he was worried there was a reason for great concern.

Food was waiting when they returned along with reports from the village. Naruto spent the rest of the evening in his tent working. The rosette sighed thinking about how they could be spending their time. She stared into the fire. Her preparations for a battle were checked and double checked. She was as ready as she could be.

"He loves you," said Kakashi sitting across from her.

She smiled at her sensei.

"He does," replied the rosette. "And I love him."

Kakashi nodded.

"What was going on earlier by the pond?" she asked knowing Kakashi knew she was there.

The copy nin smiled.

"Oh, a disagreement. Nothing important," replied the copy nin.

Sakura saw through the mask.

"Fine, lie to me. I'll ask Naruto and he won't lie to me," she threatened.

Kakashi closed his regular eye before meeting her eyes. She could see his concern and disagreement.

"He asked me to do something if things go badly. I don't agree with him but he is the Hokage and I must obey."

Her sensei never revealed anything.

"And what was his order," she asked.

Kakashi never flinched or cringed.

"I can't say. It was an S-rank command directly from the Hokage to me; a personal mission of sorts that I must complete."

Sakura wanted to know but Kakashi pulled the mission card which meant it was forbidden information. She hated dating a Kage at times. Kakashi left after pulling out his book. The rosette sighed. Some things will never change. After sitting around the fire for hours, she went to Naruto's tent. He was sitting on a pillow next to a small table. The blonde was working away on a stack of papers. He glanced up at her.

"Hey beautiful," he said with a smile.

She blushed a little and greeted him. She moved to his side and tried to sit but he pulled her onto his lap. His grip was firm but not commanding. Her head dropped to his shoulder. They sat silently for some time. Sakura took in her beloved's scent. His heartbeat filled her ears. She was falling asleep when she heard someone from outside the tent call him.

"Did it arrive?" asked the blonde.

"Hai. The return message confirmed the Lord and his family are moving toward Konoha," said the ninja.

"Very well. Dismissed," commanded the Fire Shadow.

Sakura never moved during the exchange as the ninja remained outside the tent. It was right to be near him. If the worst happened tomorrow, she didn't want to waste tonight.

"Naruto," she said softly.

Her right hand started to trace his chest.

"Not tonight, love," he replied.

She looked up at him with an irritated huff. Strictly speaking it was forbidden but he was the Hokage so she figured he'd bend the rules.

"I have to prepare," he continued.

He lifted her from his lap and stood. He placed her back on the pillow and smiled in a queer sort of way. She couldn't put it into context. She was going to say something but he turned and walked out of the tent. She leapt to her feet and followed. He walked to a place that he could see the barrier area. He sat in a meditative position and closed his eyes. Sakura kneeled behind him until she felt the air grow heavy with chakra. The pressure was so intense she moved back. Naruto's chakra was powerful but this was ridiculous. He hadn't tapped into the Kyuubi's chakra yet either which further concerned her. How terrible was this thing if the combination of Naruto's chakra and the Kyuubi's chakra couldn't handle it? The rosette stayed as close to him as possible. Her ability to sense chakra was completely gone as the energy radiating from him was jamming her. Even her normal five senses were being reduced by the chakra in the air. She turned to see Kakashi and the others came to check out the rise in chakra.

"He's preparing. Leave us," she said firmly.

Kakashi stared at her for a moment contemplating his response. Rather than speak, he gestured and the ninja faded back into the forest. He looked a minute longer then disappeared into the shadows. Sakura retook her spot and waited. It was early in the morning when she felt his chakra vanish. Her eyes darted open to see him still mediating. She remembered this during the war. Massive surge of chakra suddenly vanished. It was followed by explosions and a rise in the jinchuuriki's chakra.

"Sakura," he said in a voice that sounded strange to her.

She rose and moved toward him.

"Don't come too close," he said without looking at her.

"OK," she replied with great concern.

"I want you to know that I love you. You are the one for me. I regret I didn't…well," he started but stopped.

She knew what he was trying to say.

"When we go back to Konoha, you will be my husband," she said without any doubt. "I'm tired of waiting."

He chuckled and his normal voice almost broke through in the happy laughter.

"I hope you know what you're in for," he answered.

"You are my heart's desire. I want to stand by your side," she said pouring her devotion out.

His head fell.

"After today you can be at my side. Today I must do something alone. This is my battle," he answered.

He rose from the ground.

"We fight as a team," she insisted.

He stretched his arms skyward causing a gust of wind to pick up. She felt more chakra leaking from him.

"This isn't about being Hokage. I can't let human ambition continue to include the tailed beasts. It is time for them to be away from us. We aren't ready to interact with them," he said.

Sakura could feel the conviction in his voice. She moved toward him despite his warning. The chakra was growing so powerful but she fought her body and kept moving forward. She wrapped her arms around him from behind and held herself against him.

"I don't care about that. I care about you," she said barely able to speak.

He made a pleased sound. Her grip was broken by the chakra pressure and she was pushed back. He turned and looked at her. His face was a mix of his sage form and the Kyuubi form before the chakra covered his skin. His eyes looked like pluses.

"When we get back to Konoha, I will be honored to be your husband. I love you, Sakura," he said as the barrier behind them shattered.

He held out his arm as the shockwave hit him. Sakura watched the destruction around him but he was a barrier for her. She barely felt the wind pick up. When the wave passed them, he lowered his arm.

"Save those that you can. Stay out of the battle," he said.

She looked away.

"Naruto," she said in a rebellious tone.

"Please. I will be able to fight as I need to if you are protecting the others," he said.

She nodded.

"I have to go. I love you," he said while forming a hand sign.

The giant scroll appeared at his feet. He grabbed the scroll and slung it over his shoulder.

"Hokage-sama," said Kakashi appearing behind the rosette.

"I have to go and fight. Keep your promise," said blonde before he vanished.

Sakura raced forward yelling her love for him. She'd never felt anything so final in her life. Even when Sasuke knocked her out and left her on the bench, it didn't feel over. This felt like it was the end.

"Sakura," said Kakashi as he put a hand on her shoulder.

She looked at her sensei. The concern bordering on fear was clear on his face.

"This is a battle that he alone can fight," he said.

Sakura shrugged of his hand ready to follow.

"You think you can help him. The ten tails is revived…again. Naruto and Bee could barely stand against that thing," he said.

The rosette was ready to let loose on him but he continued.

"It was said that Naruto's father was a once in a lifetime genius. A ninja like him never existed before. Naruto is also in a unique class of ninja," said the sharingan user.

Sakura knew about his unique status or so she thought.

"Naruto is the re-incarnation of the great sage," said the copy nin. "Well that's what I believe anyway."

Sakura felt like she'd been hit in the head.

"At the end of the war, Naruto showed a power that hasn't been seen on earth since the Sage's passing if the rumors are to be believed. It was never the Rinnegan that gave the sage his great power. It was something far more common. It is something that Naruto understands and believes with all his being. One must never give up even in the face of the greatest hatred."

Sakura felt his chakra spike and turned toward the surge. A giant rasenshuriken was thrown into a cloud of dust. The explosion blew the dust away revealing a creature. The creature was monstrous even by the scale of the tailed beasts. It had ten tails but something was in its mouth. Eight smaller tails were sticking out of its mouth. Sakura saw another explosion but the creature swallowed what must have been the eight tails. Another shockwave left the creature as the creatures body seemed to fill out from a skeletal form to a better fed creature.

"What's going on?" demanded the rosette turning to Kakashi.

His mangekyo sharingan was focused on the battle.

"The ten tails assimilated Bee," said the Kakashi. "If it gets Naruto, the world is over."

Other ninja from the Konoha party arrived. Sakura turned to a member of the Hyuuga clan.

"What's going on?" she demanded.

The woman closed her eyes and focused. The stressed blood vessels formed around her closed eyes. She opened her eyes. The Hokage threw off his shirt. He made handsigns and touched the seal on his stomach.

Sakura watched the ten tails roar as sealing symbols were filling the air. Its body started to disassemble pulling it into the seal.

"No," roared the rosette.

The medic nin started to move but Kakashi grabbed her.

"This is the only way," he yelled at her.

Her mind raced. What was the legend of the sage?

"He's going to combine the ten tails with Kurma. When he has the original ten tails, he's going to use the Sage's jutsu to split the ten tails back into the tailed beasts we know," explained the copy nin.

Sakura threw him off.

"He can't survive that," she roared.

Kakashi looked away. Sakura turned back toward the battle as a flash of blinding light came from the battle field.

"He did it," said the Hyuuga.

Sakura took off at full speed but Kakashi grabbed her again.

"I can't let you go," insisted Kakashi.

"Is that the mission he gave you?" she roared.

His sharingan focused on her but she fought it. He wasn't going to use genjutsu on her. She felt his jutsu seeping into her and lashed out. She must have done something as the genjutsu broke. Kakashi was holding his leg. The bone was sticking out. Sakura saw another medic nin tend to him. She turned toward the battle again and took off at full speed. It wasn't fast enough. She wasn't fast enough to get to him. As she raced she could start to see him. She saw his arm go up and slam down on the ground.

"No," she roared as the seal activated.

Nine red chakra spheres shot from his body. Each expanded in size until they were large enough to contain a tailed beast. Each sphere flickered revealing the tailed beasts. The spheres faded leaving only the tailed beasts. She continued forward not afraid. She raced between the two tails and three tails to find Naruto in the middle. He was on his knees.

"I kept my promise to you," he called out.

The one tails looked ready to attack but the eight tails spoke.

"Leave him Shikaku," growled the giant ox with eight octopus tails.

Kurama grunted in agreement. The sand monster growled and turned to leave. The other beasts moved off in different directions as Naruto fell face first onto the ground. Sakura slid to a stop and dropped to her knees. She rolled him onto her lap. She yelled his name as she started medical ninjutsu. His eyes opened only slightly. He tried to chuckle but coughed up blood. When he settled, he looked at her.

"I guess Kakashi failed," he said.

"Stop talking," she commanded.

"I love you," he said with a finality that she refused to accepted.

She increased her chakra flow trying to keep his vital systems functioning. His body was dying from using too much chakra and factors she'd never encountered together before. She needed something extraordinary. She'd seen Naruto recover from horrible wounds before but that was when… Her head shot up. She lowered him to the ground and raced after the tailed beasts. They were walking away. She ran under the nine tails and slid to a stop in front of it. It ignored her pleas. Time was running out and she needed to speak with it. She ran up its leg when she got a chance and to the tip of its nose. He swatted her away.

"Be gone little girl. I've kept my word," replied the tailed beast.

Sakura shook off the blow and chased the beast again. This time she punched it on top of the head. She was ready to land another blow when she was grabbed. She was held in front of Kurama's face. His fangs were bared.

"It's been a while since I've had a meal. You are puny but it will be a start," he said.

"Eat me. Kill me. Do as you please but help Naruto," she begged.

She wasn't sure what she was saying. She poured out all her feeling for him. It probably wasn't coherent but something must have struck the Kyuubi. He set her down.

"If you can perform the sealing, I will allow it," he growled.

Sakura nodded.


	22. Chapter 22

Well, it has been a very long time. Way too long. No excuses but I did promise an irregular update schedule. This is the end of this story. For those waiting for way too long, I'm sorry. No promises to do better in the future.

Sakura bounded over the roof tops with care before doing a somersault and landing on the street in an open area. The sling with her six month old daughter had fallen closed over the baby's face. She pulled back the cloth to reveal two bright blue eyes and a huge smile. A few tuffs of red-pink hair were sticking out. A happy sound escaped the child's mouth which caused Sakura to smile. The rosette's happiness was short lived as her oldest child was missing. She moved toward the ramen stand which was the last resort before contacting her husband and locking down the village. She knew he was still in the village thanks to the perimeter seal Naruto placed on him. The boy was too much like his father. He was always pulling pranks or wandering off on some imagined adventure. For a five year old he was surprisingly resourceful. He had Naruto's looks except for green eyes with a mix of her brains and Naruto's devilish side. It was a challenging combination for two parents. Despite all his pranks and questionable behavior, Sakura loved Minato. He was like his father which meant she couldn't stay mad at him long but there were times she wanted to punish him like she did Naruto when they were younger.

The Hokage's wife walked with a quickened pace toward the ramen stand as her anxiety built. He would be there. She was sure of it but the worst was always on the back of her mind. Minato and now little Tsunade were potential Jinchuuriki in addition to being the children of the Hokage. They were targets and she would protect her family. It was more than that as well. These were her second and third miracles.

Naruto surviving the resealing the Kyuubi was the first. It was touch and go for weeks after the sealing. The blonde Hokage was unconscious for over two weeks. She seldom left his side during that time. His body was recovered but his mind didn't seem ready for the waking world. She waited patiently for a sign that the man she loved was not lost. In true Naruto fashion she woke one morning to find him smiling at her. She launched herself at him and pulled him into a tight embrace. Tears rolled down her cheeks while words were trapped in her throat. She heard him chuckle in an amused sort of way. She pulled back.

"I assume the first class service ends now," he said.

She looked at him very confused. Did he know she was at his side the entire time? Was he aware that she fluffed his pillow and adjusted his blankets every few hours? She rubbed his arms and legs to help with circulation twice a day. Did he know all this?

"Well, do you really have time to be fussing over me when there is a wedding to plan?" he asked.

She shook her head with a mixture of chuckles and tears flowing down her cheeks. It was two more weeks for him to leave the hospital and another week recovering under her care. It was a trying week in a way but it also confirmed to her that she could live with him. She'd never heard so much whining when she started to redecorate their soon to be home. The ceremony was simple but she had everything she needed in her husband. The first year of their marriage was amazing but it was not without obstacles. Naruto was still the Hokage which meant long hours and middle of the night emergencies. It tried her patience at times but she learned to accept that his time would be divided between her and the village. They were married about eighteen months when the greatest strain on their marriage started. On a normal night at a normal dinner, she informed Naruto that he would be a father. His reaction met her expectations; he went face first into a bowl of steaming hot ramen. He woke immediately choking on the food that brought him so much comfort. About a month after the announcement, Sakura lost the baby. Miscarriages happened and they made it through by supporting each other. Four years went by and three more miscarriages left Sakura at her breaking point as a woman wanting to be a mother. She remembered sitting on the bathroom floor with her knees pulled to her chest. She was crying like a terrified child as her body had rejected another embryo. Naruto was comforting as was his way, but she couldn't find any comfort with her husband or her family. She was considered to be the bravest kunoichi in the Leaf village after standing up to the Kyuubi and convincing it to save the man she loved. Now she was crying on the bathroom floor with the door locked after screaming at her husband to go away. He had left but she could feel the reluctance in his leaving. She cried for hours before she left the bathroom and crawled into bed. She had a restless sleep filled with nightmares of her past misdeeds that led to this outcome. She woke to find her bed only slept one that night and she felt the pain in her heart grow worse. She couldn't conceive a child and she pushed her husband away. She completed her morning rituals half heartedly before walking toward the kitchen. Naruto was lying on the couch with his hands over his head. She saw his feet moving which meant he was wake.

"Naruto," she said softly and apologetically.

He rolled off the couch and walked up to her. His right hand touched her left cheek and he kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely.

She was confused. He didn't have to apologize. She was the one that was irrational. They lost a potential child and it hurt him too. He hated to feel helpless and nothing left him feeling more helpless than this situation. She pushed all her pain onto him and he managed to take it. She wondered if he would break some day from carrying her burdens.

She drew him against her and apologized to him. They were in pain and she was acting selfishly. Their moment was ruined with a pounding on the door. Naruto ignored it and held onto his wife. She said his name softly but he didn't let go. After saying his name a few times she pushed him away. He looked broken in a way.

"Ignore it," he said in a distant kind of voice.

She studied him before the door opened. She quickly turned with a glare. Shikamaru and a squad of ANBU were standing in the door.

"Go away," growled the sage.

Shikamaru dismissed the ANBU. They vanished like ghosts. The dark haired Nara closed the door before taking a deep breath.

"Naruto," he started.

Sakura felt the angry energy in her husband so she held her ground between them.

"I told you," said the blonde still angry.

The Nara sighed and stood silently.

"What's going on?" asked the rosette.

Sakura looked to Naruto but he didn't answer at first. He slipped from her grip and turned away.

"I'm taking some time off," he said.

Sakura took the words in before she realized the magnitude of what he was saying.

"Shikamaru, leave," commanded the Hokage's wife.

The genius smirked. Sakura knew his mission was complete. She'd never let this stand.

A complaining cry caused the rosette to look down. Little Tsunade didn't like being ignored.

"Sorry little one," she said continuing her walk toward the Ramen stand.

It was a fierce argument when Naruto was going to put her ahead of the village. She didn't know what would have happened if he would have stepped down but she convinced him that the village needed him more than she did.

They fell back into their routine of work and finding time for each other. It was while entertaining the Daimyo at Victory festival that Sakura found she was pregnant again. Having to run to the bathroom in formal clothing was no mean feat. She managed to keep her clothing clean despite the heaving into the toilet. The same rush of fears and pain rushed through her mind. Naruto insisted to taking her home and staying with her. The Daimyo understood and forgave the rudeness of the host leaving the party with little notice. Many months later Minato was born. The energetic little boy tried their patience at times but he completed their family, or so they thought. Little Tsunade was a surprise and a special blessing. Minato spent a couple nights with her parents and well, free time and desire got the best of the first couple of Konoha. Sakura smiled at her daughter which caused the little one to giggle happily.

"Where is your brother?" said the rosette to the little one.

Her face grew stern much like her mother. Sakura made it to the Ramen stand to hear a voice that relieved her.

"So what," he slurped out.

The boy was his father's son.

"You are lucky to be alive," said a familiar voice that caused Sakura to relax. "I can't keep looking after you runt."

Amaya returned to Konaha when she was old enough to enter the Academy. Her aunt stayed with her for year. The girl was very self sufficient and with Naruto's promise to watch out for her, her aunt left her in Konoha. The girl was a solid genin. Sakura considered the girl a part of their family. She was like a big sister to Minato. Her influence was generally positive.

"I'm fine," groused back the boy.

"Play with kunai again and I'm going to rat you out," she threatened.

"Minato-kun," chided the ramen mistress.

"I'm the son of the Hokage. Some stupid knife isn't going to get me," he roared back.

Amaya huffed.

"Shut up and eat your ramen. If you're lucky, your father will find you. Ancestors help you if your mother hears about this without him acting as a buffer."

Sakura's temper was growing. There was going to be some harsh words for the one that supplied kunai to her son. Sakura threw back the curtain.

"Sucks to be you," said Amaya as she pulled more noodles from the bowl.

Minato looked like a scared rabbit and Sakura was sure to let him suffer.

"My lady," said Ayame.

Sakura nodded toward her.

"Amaya," said the rosette.

Amaya bowed her head.

"What happened?" asked the rosette with her voice straining to remain in calm tone.

Amaya explained that Minato was at a training ground throwing kunai. His technique was poor and dangerous. His aim was just as bad. Minato scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Minato," growled his mother.

She was ready to grab him by the ear and drag him home. A heavy sigh filled the stand.

"Minato…again," said his father's voice.

Sakura looked to her husband. His arms were crossed over his check and his face was not pleased.

"Lord Hokage," said the ramen mistress.

Naruto shock his head.

"Ayame," he groaned.

The woman smiled in a mischievous way.

"Ramen?" she asked.

He shook his head.

"It seems I have other matters to address," he said.

Naruto turned his attention to Minato.

"Let's go," he said.

Minato rose from his bench. Naruto walked to the counter and paid for the ramen. Sakura knew Naruto was angry when he put a hand on the boy's shoulder. It was only a few moments before Tsunade demanded her father's attention. Sakura pulled Tsunade from the sling and handed her to her father. He held the girl and talked to her which caused the little one to beam with excitement. Sakura watched Minato react to his father showering attention on his sister. It only took a moment for Naruto to scoop up Minato. Naruto wasn't one to yell and scream unless he needed to do it.

It didn't take long for Minato to apologize which put an end to the problem in his father's mind. Sakura had other feelings on the matter but they would discuss it after the kids were in bed. Minato went to bed with little protest that night. Tsunade decided bath time was play time and fought for over an hour about going to bed. Sakura was grateful that Naruto was able to help her. He plopped down on the couch

which woke her from a light doze.

"Thank you," she said before moving to lean into him.

He wrapped his arms around her and she yawned. A warm kiss on top of her head forced a smile on her face.

"He is worse than you were as a boy," she said as playfully as she could.

The blonde chuckled lightly.

"He has all my mischief and his mother's brains. A lethal combination," said the blonde.

Sakura groaned at the thought of things getting worse before getting better. As the rosette was dozing off she felt his arms move and lift her.

"Thinking about our wedding night," she teased him half asleep.

He chuckled again.

"I'm thinking my wife is exhausted because of my offspring so I thought I would take her to bed," he replied.

She completed her night time rituals after crawling back out of bed. She slipped between the sheets but couldn't sleep until her husband joined her. She quieted her mind and chakra. The slight signal ANBU relaxed her. Their home was one of the few places they could feel safe. The rosette relaxed completely when she felt the bed shift under her partner's weight. She shifted toward him and pressed into his warmth.

"You and the children are the life I always wanted," he said softly.

She smiled and felt her body warm with a blush.

"The three of you are my life," she replied.

His arms wrapped around her.

"Rest Sakura. Tomorrow is another day," she whispered.

She grunted her reply and let sleep take her.


End file.
